The Prophecy: Heart to Heart
by Banditgirl311
Summary: One was heir to the throne, the other was born into a life of servitude.  My first Fanfic ever  Give it a chance. K  now most likely it will change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first shot at fanfic so be gentle. All mistakes are mine. I would really love to see reviews, get your opinions on it so far, and if I should continue. It can only get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters in the show. **

**So far only Brittany and Santana, haven't decided if I am gonna bring anyone else in yet.**

Once upon a time there lived a girl named Brittany. She was beautiful, with long blond hair, and fair skin. At birth she was cherished for her beauty by her people. As word spread about the beautiful girl, seers, majestics, and prophets traveled to the castle, that was the girls home. See she was a princess, this beautiful girl, and her birth was not an easy one. She was born in the middle of a war, one between good and evil, and on the eve of her birth she lost her father. Without ever knowing him, at the hand of her uncle Elec. In that instant the kingdom that was rightfully hers was split in two. On one end the light kingdom of Dashania, and on the other the dark kingdom of Latim. Although both once all Dashania the princesses uncle took half her kingdom in exchange for sparing their lives. When all hope seemed lost, the widowed Queen held on to a beacon of hope a prophecy that would bring her once whole kingdom of Dashania together again. All hope relied on a small birthmark in the shape of half a heart on the baby princesses neck.

* * *

><p>10 Years Later...<p>

"One day Brittany the thrown will be passed to you, and you will be Queen of all Dashania," said Queen Difeldia as she stood in front of a mirror brushing her daughters hair.

"I'm ready mother," Brittany said confidently.

"Not yet my dear, you are only ten, but soon Brittany. Soon everything from the ocean of Sattletoff in the north to the shepard hills of Gollli in the east, the beautiful lakes of Salfars in the south and the meadows of Dalia in the west, will all be yours to rule.

Smiling back at her mother through the mirror. With her head filled with thoughts of what her life will be like when the time came. However, even with all these wonderful thoughts, one thought pained her far more then not having any kingdom to rule. "And what of San?" She asked.

Difeldia sighed, the princesses friendship with the servant girl was doomed to end in heartbreak. Santana came to the house at the age of two, not too long after the princess was born. Her mother was a one of the top cooks for the castle. As hard as the Queen tried, she could not separate the princess and the servant girl. Santana was beautiful, with sun kissed skin and raven hair. However, she was and always would be a servant despite her beauty, and it was unhealthy for someone of such high royalty such as a princess to be mingling with the help. One was heir to the throne, while the other was born into a life of servitude. The Queen hoped the friendship would end itself as they got older, and the princess began to mingle with other children of royal blood. It however did not, but it was something the Queen both hated and admired. Her daughters obsession with the help, poor, and animals of Dashania is what kept her sure that she would one day make a great Queen. Her little girl had her looks, but obtained the best qualities of the late king. Honesty, loyalty, and innocence.

"Rose will be treated in the nicest manner," said the queen said with a smile hoping to ease the little girls worries. "But you must remember my child that Santana will soon join her mother in helping cooking the food and maintaining the eating area. Sooner or later you will have to stop playing with her and mingle with your own kind, like the children of the high courts."

"But why cant I have both? Maybe Santana can join, when they come visit? She can mingle with them too," Brittany said hopeful.

Her mother let out a sigh, placing the brush down and letting her daughter hair fall to her back. "You know that can never happen, everyone will think we have gone mad. You don't want that do you."

Brittany frowned, but knew her mother was only trying to prepare her. " No."

The queen looked down at her sad daughter and bent down to give her a hug from behind. "Do not be sad, you must cherish the time you have now." Pulling her daughter from her embrace, so that she could look in to her sky blue eyes. "Now go, go play with Santana for a little before your dance lesson." She gave the small girl a gently push toward the door.

The small girl got halfway through the door, before turning and running back to her mother. " Mother will tell me the prophecy again? The one given to me at birth."

"Sweetheart you must have heard it a million times."

"So what is one more, to a million," she replied.

Her mother gave in and recited it just as the seer had recited it to her all those years ago.

_High above in the night sky,_

_a blue moon is set to rise._

_On the eve of this great night,_

_two opposites shall unite._

_The princess shall sit upon the throne of gold,_

_next to the one she choose to betroth._

_Different is what this marriage will be,_

_Unlike any Dashania has ever seen._

_However soon people will learn to trust the mark,_

_for it will bring Dashania out of the dark._

_Apart the mark is incomplete,_

_much like the fish and its beloved creek._

_Together their birthmarks form a heart,_

_and once they have found each other, they can never part._

_So find the one who bares the mark,_

_the one of only half a heart._

_The princess must however keep in mind,_

_for true love is utterly blind._

_This person is not far, but near,_

_and they both must look past all fear._

**Hope it was terrible for my first try. I know there are a lot of grammar mistakes, thats probably why my professor gives me C+ every week on my essays. Please comment your thoughts. For every review I get you are one step closer to making me very happy. :) * **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys thanks for all the Alerts my phone was blowing up. A little sad with the amount of reviews. This is my first fic so I could use a little bit of encouragement. Thank you for those who did.**

**Halfnoise: Thanks for allowing me to be your first review. Im honored. That prophecy part at the end was fun, but took me a while to get it just right. I figured it was gonna play a big role, so I needed to make it the best that I could. **

**Icehouee: Its true the princess is always Santana, for me I saw Brittany as more of the princess type, although I see why everyone would choose Santana. **

**HeYa-GleeK12- I cant wait to write the next chapters! excitement!**

**The chapters are probably gonna go out pretty fast in the beginning because I wrote this in a notebook a couple of years ago, and found it recently and noticed how similar the characters were to Brittana. However, I am the type of writer that likes to write all the fun part and leave all the fillers to write later, so it may take some time in between to fill in the gaps, but I will try really hard to never make the wait too long, right now I am just in college, no job yet so I am free most the time.**

**All mistakes are mine, So if grammar really irks you, you might not want to read. Its readable, its just my best friends is a grammar freak and she hates reading my work lol so I just want to warn. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or is characters, or I would be rich.**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is set 5 years after the last chapter making Brittany 15 and Santana 17. Also the Italicized parts are thoughts.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Later...<strong>

"Mother ?" the princess began to ask.

"Yes sweetheart," the queen answered nervously. For some reason since the princess was a little girl the most unnerving questions popped up in those moments, when the queen brushed her hair in from of the giant full length mirror. Questions like 'Why do I have to get married?' 'Why is everyone else's uncle nice, but mine is evil?' 'If I role in the dirt can my hair be like sanny's?' 'Why does everyone else have a father, but mine had to die?' or her favorite, 'Where do babies come from?'

"I want San to attend the Royal Ball," she told her mother, trying to use every last drop of courage she had to command the queen.

"Well of course she will be attending," the queen said, continuing to brush through her daughters long blond hair. The princess sighed in relief, happy that her tactic of demand rather then ask had worked on her mother. "All the help will be there. Who else will tend to our guests."

Frowning and actually rather upset at the thought of her San being forced to work while she was allowed to enjoy the ball. _Her San, when did she become her's. _She shook her head of her thoughts. "No mother, not as a server or help, I want her to attend as a guest."

The queen let out a loud chuckle before replying out of breath. "Don t be ridiculous. That is impossible, you know that."

"Why? You are the queen are you not," She asked trying hard to convince her mother that inviting San would show how powerful a queen she can be.

The queen thought hard for a minute, and Brittany was sure she had her right were she wanted her. "Nice try sweetheart, but I will not fall for that one again. You know I have only condoned your relationship with that girl, because she was the only girl you would talk to when you were younger. I would rather have a child with a servant girl as her friend then you seem crazy with an imaginary one. However this must stop, and what you are asking is ridiculous."

Brittany tried to cut in, but was swiftly cut off. "How ridiculous would I look if I allowed someone of non-royal blood to attend our Royal Ball. Besides you need no distractions, when meeting Prince Finn tonight. He could be the future king of this land, and your future husband."

Brittany groaned loudly. The prince was big, clumsy, and lacked what made people so great in her eyes, the love and ability to dance. He danced with two left ogre like feet. The conversation wasn't much better, all he ever talked about was the apple ochers near his castle, and how he loved to watch the workers pick the apples, and blah blah blah.

"I know he isn't like his brother Noah, but he will do," the queen continued, choosing to ignore the grunts and eye rolls her daughter was releasing. Noah Puckerman was a man hoer, just like his father the late king was. He would surely take up mistresses along with having his new wife, and have as many children with different mothers as possible. Like father like son. Thats why Finn and Puck were so different, one was a smooth talking lady charmer while the other was an awkward giant.

"What if I don't want to marry him, or any other prince," Brittany asked looking at her thumbs. "What if I don't love him."

"Nonsense, you never start out a marriage with love, that comes much later."

Using the last tactic she had she bargained. "Fine, if I promise to give the prince a chance can San come to the Royal Ball?"

"Brittany Susan Pierce," the queen said loudly using her full name out of anger. "I said no, and this will be the last time that I hear about this subject."

The princess winced as her mother brushed her hair a little more roughly before continuing. " You are almost 16, you should have been married already. I have allowed this cheraid to go on long enough. As a princess this is your duty, now go and get ready for tonight."

"Yes mother," Brittany said disappointed as she walked out of her mothers room.

She began to walk towards her room, but then turned around quickly to make her way past the kitchen and to the workers quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**What did you think? Am I making Brittany's mom too harsh? Is 16 too young to be married? Who do you think is one of the workers that Prince Finn loves to see pick apples at the orchards? *hint hint* **

**Spoiler: The next chapter will have Santana in it. She will be having a heart felt moment with her mother, to contrast the moment Brittany had with her own mother. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow im surprised I got this done, im like seriously rushing im almost late for class, but I wanted to update for you guys. Nice long one for you guys. Hope you like. Grammar mistakes might double for this one, I was really rushing to type this. Enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming I love the feedback. As always I dont own glee, but a girl can wish cant she.**

* * *

><p>The princess quickly walked past the kitchen where all the staff was eagerly preparing the feast for the Royal Ball. If everything went right they would receive a well earned day off, so everyone made sure everything was perfect. She made her way into the servants quarters searching for a familiar pair of mocha eyes. Sitting on a bench in the corner she saw her, working eagerly placing somethings together in her hands. With raven hair reaching just past her shoulders. Santana was the most beautiful worker at the palace, but if you asked Brittany she was the most beautiful threw out the land. With the right clothes she could pass for royalty, but the princess loved her in her usual attire. Which usually consisted of black pants almost like the ones you riding pants wear for horse back riding, and a long simple white button down shirt. She dressed like a lot of the male workers, '<em>only tighter' <em>she thought to herself. She only ever wore a servant dress when demanded, usually by her mother. She could remember when she first asked the raven girl why she never wore a dress.

"Those dresses get in the way of everything, I'll never be able to protect you Britt if I can move in one of those silly dresses."

"You think I look silly in my dress San?" the princess asked with a pout.

Blushing the servant girl took a hold of her hands. "No B, you look beautiful."

She smiled at the memory then remembering why she was here and frowned. It didn't help that she was just standing here, and the other girl had yet to look up and notice.

"Hello San," she said sadness lingering in her voice.

Santana looked up, immediately putting the bracelet she was working so diligently on in her pants pocket.

She stood up and walked up to the princess noting the sadness in her voice. "What's wrong Britt-Britt?"

"I asked mother if you could attend the ball, and she said no."

Santana sighed, happy that it wasn't anything serious. She took the pale hand in her own and led the other girl back to the bench she was just occupying.

Sitting down next to each other she faced those sad blue eyes and squeezed lightly on the hand still in hers. "Of course she did. We have had this discussion a hundred time, I am not of royal blood,"

Toying with her best friends bracelet, she replied with a simple, "But you are to me."

She smiled and using her free hand she placed her sun kissed skin on pale cheek. "That is very sweet Britt, but the truth is I am not and you are. That will never change, we are something that no one else understands and no on ever will."

"We?" She kept a straight face, but she was smiling bright on the inside. _'I like the way that sounds, We. That sounds amazing, me and San. Together.' _

"Yes," she replied taking her hand from her best friends cheek, suddenly feeling flustered and nervous. "Our friendship."

Brittany frowned. _'Why am I upset? That is what we are right? Best friend?' _

Santana looked down and her lap, missing Brittany's reaction to her last statement. "Besides it doesn't matter if I go or not. Tonight you will meet the prince and you will be engaged, then married. Then you will no longer need me."

Still looking down, she also missed the anger in her best friends eyes, but not the anger in her voice. "That is a stupid thing to say, that will NEVER happen."

Refusing to look up she instead looked at the wall next to her. The one thing she loved about Britt was her optimism and the way she always had her head in the clouds. Just barely 2 years older she was the one who believed in facts.

Still in thought and not replying, Brittany took this as an opportunity, and kneeled in front of the other girl. So that she would be in her line of sight. "Will you meet me tonight? Bellow the weeping willow?" She practicably begged. "I will sneak out right after dinner when everyone has had too much wine to notice that I am gone." She waited for a reply but was only met with silence and torn chocolate eyes. "Please tell me you will meet me. Please San say you will."

She looked into to the kneeling princesses eyes and couldn't deny her. "Of course I will."

"Thank you." She began to stand up, brushing off the bit of dirt now on her dress.

"You better go before you mother notices that you are not ready."

Brittany smiled happy that her San was some what back to her normal protective self. "Please! I am the princess I can be as late as I please," she announced before running out.

She smiled to herself as the princess ran out and to her room, but her smile disappeared as quickly as it came. She pulled the unfinished bracelet out from her pocket and began working on it again. She concentrated so hard on the gift that she did not notice her mother standing in the doorway.

"Santanita, why are you not in the kitchen with the others? You are supposed to be helping with the feast for the ball," her mother asked walking towards her daughter in the chair. "What are you doing?"

She tried hard to hide the small bracelet in her hand, trying to shield it from her mother. "Nothing."

"You know if the queen catches you not carrying your own she will not think twice about taking you from me, and selling you for some goats," her mother said truthfully.

"I know mother," she replied avoiding eye contact.

"So I am going to ask again. Why are you not with the others?" Lifting her daughters chin to look at those brown orbs identical to her late husband. "What is more important then doing what you need to do, to ensure that you don't leave me... and her?"

Santana looked up at the mention of her, then looked down at her now open hands. Holding the handcrafted bracelet she answered, "I wanted to finish this before tonight."

"But why tonight? The princesses birthday is not for another few months." She gently traced the intriquette designs of the individual beads in her daughters hands. Confused, but proud of the artistic skills her daughter possessed.

"It is a goodbye present," she said just above a whisper. A single tear rolling down her caramel skin.

Her mother looked up feeling even more confused with her daughters response. "Goodbye? Why would you need to say goodbye dear?"

Fear struck her mother as she realized the queen may have already made a decision about taking her sweet Santanita away. She knew the queen disliked her chose of clothes, her honesty, and most of all her closeness to her daughter, but she never thought she would make them separate. She had lost her husband to disease, she was not about to lose her daughter too. Even at the hands of the most powerful woman in Dashania.

"Did the queen say you were leaving? When? Where?" She began spitting out questions after question with no pause in between for her daughter to even answer if she wanted. While holding on to her daughter she began to rock her back in forth, as she whispered their escape in her ear. "I wont let her take my baby from me."

Santana pulled away from her mothers tight embrace, after putting together what her mother was talking about. "No mother I am not leaving."

Before her mother could ask anything she spoke again. "Tonight during the ball she will meet the prince and then soon she will be married."

Finally understanding she sat next to her daughter and held her close, having no words but a comforting embrace to ease her daughter heart.

"Seeing her with him, watching her love... him," she said so quietly that even she was not sure she spoke.

"Instead of loving you?"

She looked at the bracelet in her hand and nodded. "Are you mad?" She asked looking up far enough to see her mothers neck, too afraid to look her in the eyes.

Her mother took her right cheek in her hand and forced her to look her in the eyes, before gently saying, "mad? No of course not, but I hate seeing you so sad. Sadness does not suit you my dear."

"She is all that makes me happy mama," she said before breaking down. "Sadness is all I am without her."

She held her daughter closer and tighter, hoping to hold together the pieces of her breaking heart."Shhh... sweety it will be okay."

"How? It can never happen," she mumbled into the sleeve of her mothers dress, as she held tight to her.

"Dont say that, there is always hope," she said pushing her daughter gently out of her embrace. Wiping her tear stained cheeks, before placing her hands over them. 'I think it is time I tell you the truth."

"Truth, truth about what?"

"Do you remember the day I gave you that bracelet?" her mother asked.

Santana looked down at the bracelet around her right wrist. "Not really. I just remember always having it on, and always feeling like it should never be removed."

"Yes, well that's because when you were about two right after your father passed, I went to see a seer," she sighed remembering the memory of the days that followed her husbands death.  
>"I wanted to know if we were going to be okay, but what I got was much, much more then that."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update last night, but between the lack of review (made me a sad panda) and my persuasive speech on gay civil rights I was feeling a little uninspired and also kinda tired. **

**If you guys have any things you wanna see in the story or any questions you want to ask, pls just put it in the review and ill be sure to look at it. I love reading your feedback, makes me smile and then people look at me like im crazy because im smiling to myself, but its ok it is worth it.**

**All mistakes are my own, however im good at sharing so feel free to take any. :)**

**I don't own glee or its characters... yet.**

* * *

><p><em>So find the one who bares the mark,<em>

_the one of only half a heart._

"Truth, truth about what?"

"Do you remember the day I gave you that bracelet?" her mother asked.

_15 years ago..._

Isabelle walked hand in hand with her daughter to the small house with the enchanting purple door. Behind that door was the majestic seer, he was known threw out Dashania as the wisest, and most accurate seer there ever was. His prophecies and visions were widely sought after, especially from the rich. That is why she brought every penny she had to her name, in hopes of getting a meeting. With the passing of her husband she was scared, unsure of her next move, and that is how she ended up at the seers doorstep.

"Mama, what are we doing her?" her daughter asked confused, yet enthused by the big purple door.

"We are going to see a very important man." Isabelle said looking down at her beautiful little girl.

"Is it papa?" she asked enthusiasticly.

Isabelle tried hard to hold the tears threatening to escape and kneeled down in front of her daughter. "No sweetheart, remember papa is gone. He is with abuelo and abuela remember."

Realization hit the little girl as she remembered the death of her father. She began to sob at the thought.

"Now, now no more tears sweetie. This man is going to tell us what we will do next. As long as we have each other we will be happy right?" She asked wiping her daughters tears away.

She looked in her mothers eyes for courage before nodding.

"Right, okay so all you have to do baby is stay really quiet, so this nice man can help us. Can you do that for mama?"

Her daughter nodded again.

Isabelle stood and knocked swiftly on the door now standing as she grasped her daughters tiny hand.

An older woman cracked open the door, she looked to be in her fifty's. "Who are you? What is you purpose?"

"Hello, I am Isabelle and this is my daughter. We are here to seek the services of the seer."

The woman on the other side of the door opened a little wider and looking annoyed she glanced between the mother and child. "The seer does not take requests, if you are of importance you will be sought out by him not the other way around. Good day."

Just as she was about to slam the door shut, Isabelle put her hand out to keep the door open. "Please, I have brought every last penny that I own. I just need some guidance."

The woman could care less about the sad desperate words, and proceeded to shut the door anyways. However an old quiet voice made her stop. "Let her in Sarafina, don't be rude."

The woman rolled her eyes, but eventually moved aside to let the two strangers in. Leaving the two without an direction, she left for the kitchen. Isabelle followed the voice she had heard earlier to a comfy chair. In it sat the seer, looking very old as he sat comfortable in his chair. "I apologize for my daughters behavior, she is only rude when it comes to my health. Seeing the future can sure take a lot out of an old man, even as powerful as I am."

"I understand, but I wouldn't be here unless it was extremely important."

"So I can tell by the desperation in your voice. Tell me child what sort of guidance do you seek?" he asked as he pointed to a sofa across from him that they could sit on.

Isabelle sat on the sofa and placed her daughter on her lap, allowing her to play with the wedding ring on her finger as a distraction. "I am just looking for a clue as to what my next step is, and if me and my daughter will be okay. My husband passed away recently, and I don't know what to do."

The seer watched the woman as she spoke tears on the brink of spilling over. "I am very sorry for your loss, I too lost my other half. A terrible thing the human condition is. Perhaps I can help you."

Isabelle overcome with joy placed her small daughter in her spot and went to the old man. "Thank you. I can give you all the money I own, just thank you so much." she kneeled in front of him, lowering her head and hands onto his knee. "Thank you wise seer."

She felt a chill run down her spine, then an uncontrollable shaking beneath her fingers, only it wasn't coming from her. She looked up at the old man as he shook uncontrollable, and his eyes had a gray cast over them. She gasped loudly and sarafina hearing it came rushing in.

"What have you done!" She screamed.

"N-nothing. I don't understand. What is going on?" Isabelle asked frightened.

"He is having a vision. It must be a really strong one, I have never seen him shake this wildly before." She placed a hand against her fathers cheek. "Please be okay, come back father."

As if he heard his daughters plee, the shaking stopped, and he closed hos eyes then slowly opened then again. "water... water please,"

Sarafina ran to the kitchen to fetch some water, and come back as quick as a cheetah. "Here father drink." He grabbed the cup and slowly drank it, "Thank you my dear."

He then looked at the shaken woman kneeling in front of him and smiled. Almost all the tiredness gone from the vision, and even before that when they first waked in. He then glanced at the small terrified child sitting huddled against the arm chair of the couch. Feeling bad for being the reason this little angel was now scared and on the verge of tears, he beckoned the child to come over.

"Come here little one, its all right." Being told to always listen to her elders, the little girl complied scooting off the couch, and hesitantly making her way to the old man.

She stopped a couple of feet away, still terrified at the events that just recently occurred. "Do you see that woman there." Pointing to his daughter. "She is my daughter, and she makes the best candies in all of Dashania. Even the queen asks for her delicious candies."

The child stared wide eyed at the woman and the mention of candy. "Im sure she would love to give you some dots. Would you like that?" The girl nodded rapidly and with excitement.

"Sarafina be a dear and give this child some of your delicious dots."

"Yes father, come child I have some that have just finished cooling," she waited for the child then lead her into the kitchen.

Both mother and seer watched them leave before looking back at each other. "My dear you have some future ahead of you."

Isabelle was elaighted. "So we will be okay then?"

"More then okay. She id part of s new prophacy."

"She? You mean my child? What prophecy?" Confusion spread threw her like wild fire as she looked from the door her daughter just left and then back at the seer.

"Yes your little one. I saw it clear as day, when you touched me. She will be the one to bring us out of the darkness of Elec. She will be our future queen, and lead our army into the darkness to destroy all the evil Elec has spread." He smiled to himself remembering the memory. "It will be gloriouse."

She was just struck on that one word, queen. "Queen? That is impossible, she has no royal blood. Maybe it was someone else you were seeing," She ranted nervously, hoping that the seer didn't already know her secret.

"You would really lie to a seer, no matter let me ask you this. Does your little one have a birthmark on her wrist?"

Isabelle blinked nervously, why was she surprised that he knew that, he was the seer for goodness sakes. "Y-yes, but that doesn't mean anything a lot of children have birthmarks."

"Ones shapes perfectly like half a heart, don't kid yourself dear that is rare."

"This is ubserd, I left that lifestyle a long time ago, I did not want that life for her," she said getting up ready to leave.

"Im afraid this is much bigger then you my dear, all Dashanians well being lie in the hands of your child." His words halted her in her tracks. "This is not something you can run from."

Isabelle spoke but didn't turn around. "You said she will be queen of this land. That means that the child survived the attack from Elec?"

"Im surprised you have not heard, but yes. I was actually summoned this morning to come for dinner and bless the child. Ensure a healthy future and all."

She turned around but stills in her spot. "How exactly do they meet? We are only commoners, how does one become married to a prince with such a low status?"

"That is where I come in. It seems I am to get you a job as a cook at the castle."

"That still does not answer my question, how does status suddenly not become an issue, when it has been so for as long as the earth was round?"

"Simple, LOVE," he said putting emphasis on the word love, in hopes she would finally understand.

"Love?" She scoffed. "You and I both know love means nothing to the queen and the high court."

"You little one will grow up to be one pace of the greatest love that Dashania will ever witness. She will change EVERYTHING. Love, status, good, evil, nothing will ever be the same again."

Looking down she muttered sadly. "It will be a hard life wont it?"

"Yes there will be some heartache, but the outcome... the outcome will be worth it." He gets up to hold her hand. "I felt it dear, their love... it was... magnificent, magical even. I feel 20 years younger, just witnessing it. You must tell me the name of your child, our future queen."

"You could not tell from your vision?"

"No deary, I can only see and feel during a vision, no words are spoken. So please tell me? I must be able to put a name to half of that love, to our savior."

She uttered one word, and the seer knew his life would be changed forever. "Santana."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! This took me forever, between writing my speech, finishing my art project, finishing up my christmas video montage for my best friend, and typing this I am dead. Seriously im tired of typing I need them to invent a computer that reads my mind and types exactly what im thinking. My fingers hurt. :(<strong>

**Anyways, what did you guys think? Pleased? What do you think is the secret Santana's mom Isabelle is talking about?**

**Next chapter is the Royal Ball (Say royal ball in like an old woman's english voice, it make reading the beginning of this line funner, try it.) Will there be jealousy? A plot twist? Familiar guests? Your just gonna have to wait till next chapter**... _tum_ tum **tum!**

**Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being such a baby last update. I need to stop getting so worked up about reviews. What matters is the quality not the quantity, and those of you who do leave reviews brighten my day.**

**MalyBrittana: PERFECT AND IM A GENIOUS! You spoil me rotten, now I must hide my deep blush and smile from all the strangers in the subway.**

**Tmtbo1: Thanks, and you know what...your brilliant!**

**Bornthisway0201: Yes ma'am! Soaking my fingers right away! I hope I get more reviews too.**

**Karlymorrig: Dont cry, save those tears for later. Its so funny that you ask those two questions, because I am gonna be clearing up some things about how they never shared that they have the same mark.**

**SGAFirenity: Thank you for reading even though its an AU, yeah im looking forward to writinng about Brittany and the prince, and how Santana feels about all that. I got your review at 1 am, and even though I was exhausted from a long day it made me smile. Thanks for the review.**

**This is a short one, sorry classes are wrapping up, so that means a whole lot of Finals to study for and projects to finish, but I wanted to give you guys a little something. Im gonna try to update on Sunday, im sorry I know that is far from now. Thanks for all your great reviews, keep em coming. If you mention what you like, I might add more of that.**

* * *

><p>"He gave me that bracelet so that you could hide your birthmark without looking suspicious," her mother said toying with her daughters worn out bracelet. "I told you that you could never take it off, I feel bad, but to make sure you never did I told you that very bad things would happen to me if you took it off or told anyone of your birthmark. Surprisingly you did as you were told, I was worried considering how stubborn you always were, but I guess the thought of something happening me after the recent death of your father kept you obedient."<p>

Running the whole story through her head, Santana realized something. "Wait you didn't know that the 'prince' was actually a princess?"

Laughing at the memory she answered, "Seems the seer chose to withhold that information. Must have been afraid I would have ran, taking you and that prophecy with me. Which I probably would have."

She looked deep into her mothers hazel eyes. "When you found out why didn't you?"

Her mother took her cheeks in her hands. "Because of you?"

"Me?" Her mother removed her hands, and placed them in her lap.

"Yes, when we got to the castle you were so excited, you wouldn't stop talking, I almost had to send you outside, because the queen was getting annoyed and was afraid you might wake the princess, but then the most amazing thing happened. The little princess had woken up, and she giggled from her bassinet next to the standing queen, and you went silent. You were struck, it was the most curious thing. Since you were a baby once you got started whether it be crying or talking nothing could ever make you stop. Its not like you never heard a baby cry before, you met tons of babies in our village. You never even liked babies, you said they were icky. Yet there you were suddenly silent, love struck, and I knew that baby was someone special."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that, and ever since Brittany has been the only one to ever shut you up," she said laughing playfully.

The Royal Ball was the highlight of the year, royalty near and far would come to the festivities. It was the most eloquent of events, or as Santana liked to put it 'just an excuse for rich people to spend obscene amounts of money on fancy clothes, to drink and gossip' event. Brittany would giggle every time Santana would say that, because she knew her Sanny just didn't want to have to wear a dress, like all the other female workers. The workers would work all day to make sure the castle looked perfect. Complete with hundreds of paper lanterns hung on the ceiling, and table big enough to seat 100. Ever year the same people came, the royal, the rich, and then the random additions like Berry Farm & Orchard who brought the ingredients for the courses, and their neighbors the Fabray Vineyard who provided the best wine in all of Dashania.

Brittany stood in front of her full length mirror, admiring her beautiful dress. It was the most brilliant blue, with a corset made from the most beautiful seas foam green, that accentuated her bust, although small the corset always gave the illusion that there was more. She smiled as she remembered a memory not too long ago, of her and San standing in front of this very mirror.

_Brittany stood in front of her mirror and covered her dress clad boobs with her hands. Measuring to see if they had gotten any bigger since yesterday. Saddened that they had not she turned sideways and examined them from that angle. Lost in her own boob filled thoughts, she never heard her favorite latina enter._

"_What are you doing?" Santana asked curiously. She had finished the silver ware shining early, eager to catch her princess before her dance lesson. She figured by know she was probably tying on her dancing shoes, but not this._

_Brittany shot around embarrassed, face so red she thought San would mistake her for a tomato. "Nothing?"_

_Unconvinced, she walked towards a red faced Brittany stopping a foot away. "That was not nothing. Why were you touching yourself like that?" Santana felt a flutter in her stomach at the mention of her best friend touching herself. "You know you can tell me anything mi princesa."_

_Brittany immediately turned around attempting to hide the blush and tingling that now seemed to cover her whole body. Not realizing that she turned around to face the mirror, and Santana could actually see everything. She couldn't handle when her latina spoke in her families tongue, Santana didn't know a lot, but the ones she did know made Brittany's knees week. 'snap out of it, it is just like english... only sexier. Sexier? No not sexier, I don't think San is sexy? No.. No, she is pretty, all the boys think she is hot, but im not them. Sexy isn't something I should be thinking about her... So why am I?'_

_Worried that something was wrong, considering the princesses silence, she placed her hand on her dress covered shoulder, her pinky barely grazing skin. "What's wrong BrittBritt?"_

_Trying to take her mind off her inner thoughts, and the burning on her shoulder from where Santana finger was grazing she decided to go with the truth. "My boobs are too small."_

_Smiling at the blonds ridiculousness, she chanced a glance between her face and her boobs quickly. "Nonsense, your boobs are fine. They are not too big and not too small." _

_The blush that just left came racing back as she heard her words, and saw her gaze. "Your just saying that to be nice."_

"_No im saying it because it is true."_

_'Not that I stare at your boobs... ALL the time.' She smiled to herself at her thoughts, then continued. "Any boy would be lucky to be with you, regardless of your boobs, which are... nice."_

_Brittany turned around, now mere inches away from Santana's face. "I don't want nice boobs, I want sexy boobs... boobs like yours." Breaking eye contact she looked to the floor, she didn't mean for that last part to slip._

_Suddenly flustered, Santana took a step back. "I think it is time for me to go and shine the silver...again." Turning around she walked to the door._

"_San wait." She said looking up. Santana stopped right in front of the door. _

"_You should be leaving for your dance lesson, you know Chang hates it when your late," the Latina said hiding her fear behind a caring voice. She placed her hand on the knob, but just before turning it to leave, you set her gaze back on the blond who was now looking down again. "You don't need to worry about your boobs BrittBritt, you are flawless." She smiled before she left._

Brittany looked at herself through the mirror once more, repeating the word Santana muttered that day.

"Flawless."

Satisfied she set out to see her best friend, and all that the workers had accomplished so far, with the Royal Ball just hours away that meant it was only a matter of time before she could sneak out to see San.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like, again sorry its short. Next one will be longer I promise.<strong>

**Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im back! I know I said I would post Sunday and its 1am right now, so its techniquly Monday, but hey I tried. 3 finals down, two more to go. Also thanks for the great reviews. I loves me some feed back.**

**There. u. are. : Yeah sorry, im working on making them longer, its just easier to send out a bunch of short ones then one long one. I love writing but I hate typing, especially since I write the story in my notebook while im on the train to the city. Then I type it, so its a pain. I hope you enjoy the length of this chapter. Your welcome, take care, and you have a nice day too! :)**

**SGAFirenity: Thanks. It came to me out of the blue and I just had to add it. It was fun to write. I liked that line to, it was innocent, but suggestive. :D**

**Beanzy: I was cracking up when I read your comment. I woke my dog up I was laughing so hard, he was not very happy with you that night lol. Rockin my sox with a cereal box! That is some line. Dont be sad with the length im really trying to make them longer. Im happy you are excited to be reading this, people like you make me continue, and make it all worth it.**

**Poloplayer: Thanks, I hope I dont disappoint and you keep reading. Also as a side note. Do you play polo? Or are you a player who wears polo shirts? Just some thoughts your name brought me.**

**Best reviews so far. Again sorry the last one was so short, and I hope this uber long one makes up for it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee or its lady lovin characters. **

* * *

><p>Brittany raced down the many hallways with her dress in hand, so that she wouldn't trip, as she ran towards the dining hall. When she made it to the giant entrance way of the room she stopped, trying to steady her heart rate, so that it didn't just look like she ran a mile. Among the 20 or 30 workers she spotted a raven haired girl with a scowl on her face the size of the moon. She watched as the girl continuously rearranged the center piece, clearly becoming increasingly frustrated. She raked her eyes over the figure of her best friend, dressed in a simple dull off white dress, in order to not over shadow any of the guests. She wore flats, her hair straight and parted just past the middle to hang over each shoulder. She accessorized the same way she did everyday, just with the worn out bracelet that she wore with everything.<p>

"Princess," an older worker said before immediately dropping what he was doing to kneel. Brittany looked from the frustrated girl to the kneeling man. She always encouraged the workers to never stop their work to kneel for her. However the importance of today was putting everyone on edge, and soon everyone stopped their work to kneel on the floor. She looked from her workers straight to a set of familiar, warm mocha eyes. She couldn't help the smile that crept on her face that reflected her latinas. Until that smile faded off of caramel skin, and found herself looking at her San in the same position as the others. _'Why is she kneeling? She knows I told her to never do that?' _She didn't listen at first when they were younger, but after Brittany started to kneel every time she saw the other girl, to prove how annoyingly unnecessary it was, she finally listened and stopped. '_She had done well for years, so why was she kneeling now.'_

Brittany was about to take a step forward to get her up, before she halted due to the sound of her mother directly behind her. "Everyone get back to work." Everyone got up to continue working, they made sure they worked extra hard now that the Queen was watching.

Santana looked at her princess for a split second, hoping that eye contact was long enough to convey the message of how beautiful she thought her blond princess looked. She immediately after turned around to continue work on the center piece.

Eying her daughter who was now looking at the servant girls back, she stood in front of her line of sight. "Brittany my darling, you look beautiful."

It wasn't who she wanted to hear those words from, but she smiled anyways to please her mother. "Thank you mother."

"Now what are you doing here, our guest will be arriving soon and you my dear should be working on what your going to talk about with the prince."

She paid little attention to her mothers words, as she looked passed her mother too see Santana go rigid at the mention of the prince. She wanted nothing more then to run her hand along the inside of her wrist, it always calmed her down. If she touched her just above her bracelet it would make Santana speechless, and send tingles straight from her fingers to Santana's wrist and back. _'I love that feeling'_ For her it was when Santana touched her on the back of her neck. She would start some where in the middle of her spine and go up following her spine like a map to lead her straight to her neck, right where her birthmark was.

Her mother moved to block her vision again, frustrated Brittany locked eyes with her mother. "Yes, mother?" Adding a little snark to her question.

"You really need to work on keeping the prince entertained. I know you were blessed with great looks, but unfortunately you lack your fathers wit and the only people you seem to know how to charm are these workers," she said directing that last part to the servant girl, knowing she was in a hearing distance.

"That's because these worker listen because they want to, they don't pretend to, just because I am the princess. Besides all the prince ever want to talk about are apples, there is only so much time I can spend talking about orchards."

"Newsflash my dear they listen because they are paid to, and while the prince's fascination with the Berry's orchards is bizarre, it is your job the entertain him. So do as your workers do, pretend to listen, because you have to," she said before turning around and walking out of the dining hall.

Brittany turned her gaze from her mothers retreating figure to the one person she knew for sure wasn't listening because she was paid to her spanish angel. She looked from her latina to an older latina arranging the silverware on the long table across from her. She looked so much like Santana, except for her eyes. They were beautiful too, but they didn't carry the same depth as the deep chocolate eyes of her friend. Santana's eyes were like a deep never ending black-hole, she could help but get sucked into.

She walked past the workers to get to the other side of the table. "Excuse me Isabelle, but do you think you could spare me someone from your staff. My corset doesn't feel quite tight enough, im afraid I will fall out of it any minute. Considering the event I think it might be better to be safe then sorry."

Isabelle smiled at the lying girl. From the moment her mother first made her put one on, to the present time she always complained that her corsets were too tight. That they were merely instilled to cause a slow painful death. "Yes, I suppose that would be fine. Just let me think, who can I spare..."

Santana looked up from across the table, hoping that her mother was catching her looks and wishing right at that moment that she had telepathic powers, so that her mother would hear her inwardly yelling _'Me! Pick me!' _"I suppose you can take Tina," she said hoping to get a reaction from both girls.

Looking like she just watched someone kick a puppy, she tried hard to hide her disappointment, much like the look of disappointment a certain latina was sporting.

Unable to watch this any longer without bursting out into fits of giggles, Isabelle decided to spare the two. "Actually..."

Her mother abruptly turned around, causing her daughter to immediately look down, hoping her look of hope wasn't to obvious. "I could really use Tina's help with making the napkins look like swans. Mine always come out looking like deformed ducks. I suppose you will have to settle for Santana, seeing as she has spent the better half of the last hour rearranging ONE of the few dozens of centerpieces we have. So please just take her, she might be of more use to you." She smiled at her daughter with a glint in her eye, that almost screamed 'your welcome'.

Brittany did not show it, but inside she was jumping up and down like a child just given a room filled with DOTS. _'Ha! Take that mother, guess I have more wit then you thought!' _She internally clapped herself on the back for coming up with such a well thought out lie and plan. "Thank you Ms. Lopez, I will be sure to have her back to your before the start of the ball."

"Nonsense princess, take all the time the two of you need," she said before turning around to put more plates down.

_'Did she just say two of you? Does she know? Nonsense, there is nothing to know. Is there an us two? A us? A we? No... yes... maybe?'_ She took one quick glance the younger latina, as she looked down and played with her fingers. An adorable nervous habit, Brittany couldn't help but smile a little. She turned around and walked out towards her bedroom. She listened for the other girls footsteps, making sure not to walk too fast.

Plagued with thoughts of her and Santana she went straight to her mirror as soon as she entered, not bothering to wait for the latina to walk in behind her. She quickly took of her dress, leaving her in her corset and her white undergarment, which resembled a thin white dress.

Santana bowed her head to hide the blush that crept to her cheeks after watching the blond princess change. Sure she has seen the princess like this many times, but for some reason with the knowledge of the prophecy and the encouragement that what she was feeling was true, she couldn't help but feel that this time was different. However even with all the reassurance in the world, she couldn't fight the jealousy she felt, when she thought about the queens words about the prince earlier rang through her head. She walked up behind the blond and untied her corset, enough to tighten it. She pull hard, and Brittany gasped in surprise.

"Sorry Brittany," she said satisfied with her job she began to tie it.

Upon hearing the mention of her full name she turned around, allowing the strings of her corset to fall from the latina's fingers. "Since when do you call me Brittany? You never call me that."

"I guess its just practice," she replied turning the blond around so she could re-due the corset.

"Practice for what?" she asked looked at the her through the reflection of the mirror.

"I cant call you BrittBritt in front of your husband. It would come off as disrespectful," she hated the words as soon as they left her mouth, but a piece of her still felt like she had to say goodbye. She loved the girl, that much she could admit to herself, but a hero? That could not be her, the prophecy must have picked the wrong one, seer must have been losing his touch. She could never lead an army, and Brittany. Beautiful Brittany how could she ever lead her innocent princess down a life of pain. Her mother would disown her, her people would hate her, and she would be miserable. _'Im getting ahead of myself, Brittany would never even feel the same for me to begin with. I have to say goodbye tonight, I have to let her go.' _

"Husband? You mean the prince? He is about as interesting as a sack of potatoes. Plus I do not love him," she said sighing.

She finished of the bow with an extra knot and began to pull the dress she wore earlier over her princesses head. "Im sure you will grow to love him."

Brittany frowned at her friends reply. She expected that from her mother but never from the latina, she always spoke of love, passion, and romance. "You sound like my mother."

"Maybe she is right." She buttoned up the back of the dress, and smothered out any wrinkled pieces she could find.

Brittany gave the latina a quizzical look through the mirror. "Now I know you must be sick, you never agree with my mother, ever. Whats wrong?"

This was becoming to much for the raven haired girl to bare, she needed to get out before she burst. She wanted to say goodbye the right way, her princess deserved that. "Nothing, uhm... I better get back to helping with the ball. I hope the corset is tight enough."

"Will I see tonight? By our tree?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Santana smiled at the description of the weeping willow, '_our tree, yep that sounds about right. Considering all the time we spent there as children.'_

"Of course, anything for you my princess," she said before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Santana walked back to the dining hall, where everyone was still working hard to finish. She walked straight to her mother who was trying very hard to fold a napkin into a swan as she followed Tina's instructions and failed miserable.<p>

"Excuse me Tina, but I think I will let you take over. Sadly im only wasting napkins," she said with a smile. She walked back towards the kitchen, gently dragging her daughter along with her. "So did you talk to her? Did you tell her your feelings?

"No, and im not going to. Im going to say goodbye tonight."

"Still? Sweety, I thought we already discussed this. You are meant to be with her, it is in the prophecy."

"No, I am meant to make her happy. These things that I feel, they are my own feelings, and they will make everyone hate her. I cant let that happen, I need to be selfless," she said looking down.

Isabelle took her daughters face in between her hands. "Sweetheart how could you possible believe that your feelings are one sided. Have you honestly never seen the way she looks at you. I have caught her trying to hide her smiles, blush, and especially those roaming eyes of hers. If you do this to her, then you are being selfish, because you will be denying her the GREATEST love of all time."

"It cant be true though, im no soldier, no hero, no great love, I am only a servant girl."

"Is that what your really afraid of, that you wont live up to the prophecy?"

Santana offered a weak nod.

"Santanita you are the bravest person I know. Who saved Brittany when she wandered off the path and fell into that ditch? It wasn't one of the soldiers, and it certainly wasn't the prince. It was you. That is only one of the dozens of times you have saved someone and only one of the many times you have saved Brittany. Now that I think about it, if you were to leave her, who would protect her," her mother said letting her hands fall to hers daughters.

"I wont ever stop protecting her, that's why im doing this. For the both of us, she wont be miserable, and I wont be able to let down a prophecy that shouldn't have been given to me in the first place," she replied the last part angrily, shaking off her mothers hands. "I wont let some prophecy ruin our lives."

"A wise man once told me that you can not run from fate," she patted her daughters hand then turned around to walk into the kitchen.

"Im tired of that old mans words, and sayings. Keep them, I don't want to hear them anymore!" she yelled at her mothers walking figure.

"Those were not the seers words, they were your fathers," she quickly threw over her shoulder, as she continued to walk.

* * *

><p>The night air was warm with just a bit of breeze as guest came from near and far for the glorious event. Stepping in, each admired the work and effort put into the dining hall. From the eloquently folded swan napkins to the beautifully paper lantern lit ceiling. All dressed in formal attire they gathered and spread around the hall, all waiting eager for the queen and princess to make their entrance. One by one the hall filled with guests until every last one had arrived.<p>

Brittany and her mother stood above looking down at their guests. The queen could just make out the figure of the prince and his father. Smiling she looked at her daughter at her side who was also smiling. The queen felt victorious. _'Finally she is coming around to the idea of her and the prince.'_ She followed her line of sight, but soon noticed a girl in a simple white servant dress, and she practically hissed. The girl served appetizers to the prince, and the queen gave her the fiercest death glare she could conjure. If looks could kill the girl would have gone up in flames. "Brittany dear, I think it is time for our entrance. I think our guests have waited long enough, don't you?"

Unhappy to tear her eyes away, but not wanted to argue with her mother she replied with a distant. "Yes mother."

As they descended the stairs, they could hear the announcer. "Presenting Difeldia Lilith Pierce and Brittany Susan Pierce. Queen and Princess of Dashania. Widow and daughter of the late King Arren Brett Pierce, may he rest in peace."

"May he rest in peace," was murmured quietly from the crowd of people and the queen and princess made their way to the last step to great their eagerly waiting guests.

Several dozen thank you for coming's later, the time Brittany dreaded finally came. The prince and his father bowed out of kindness, when the ladies appeared in front of them. "Good evening princess, you look beautiful this evening."

She could tell he meant it, and she meant it too, but she still couldn't shake the taste in her mouth as the words left it. "Thank you, you look very handsome tonight."

"Thank you." He smiled then looked around awkwardly, as did the princess, until their respective parents gave them a _'you better make this happen'_ look. "Uh... would you care to dance. My father made me..." he started before his father elbowed him in the shoulder. "I mean me... I made myself take dance lessons. Since your so into dance."

Unimpressed the princess glanced to her left at a couple just a few feet away being served by a raven haired girl. The latina caught her eyes and gave her a short smile before moving to the group of people just a few feet closer to her and the prince. Mustering up the little courage she had from the glimpse of those mocha eyes, she told the prince just what she was thinking. "Oh really? Well im sorry, if I had known I would have taken up apple orchard watching, since it the only thing you seem to be into."

Brittany heard a a cough and looked to her right to see Santana fighting hard to hold back a laugh. She smiled then turned back to a stunned prince and king, and a very angry disapproving look on her mothers face. Like feeding fire to a flame she couldn't help but add. "If I may ask do you have a birthmark shaped like half a heart?"

The prince still shocked by her last comment could barely speak. "Uhm... no?" Not sure whether that was the right answer he continued. "But I do have a birthmark shaped like a kettle."

She turned to her mother and sighed. "Mother why are we doing this? He isn't the one? He doesn't even have the mark."

"Brittany not here, not now," she said sternly.

Brittany turned back to the prince and his father. "Will you excuse me your majesties, I have guest to mingle with. Enjoy your evening."

With that she walked away to the farthest person on the other side of the room. She stood in front of a old woman, at-least in her 60's. Ready to introduce herself she halted. Something seemed so familiar about this woman. She had dark brown hair that was slightly graying, dark caramel skin, and lips clad with red lipstick, but it wasn't any of those things that looked familiar, it was her eyes. Her eyes were a deep rich mocha color, and they gave her a similar entrancing feeling. The same feeling she got from the eyes of a certain younger latina. In all her life she swore she had never seen eyes as beautiful as Santana's, but these weren't more beautiful, these eyes were impossible the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Im going to Florida for christmas and new years, but ill try to update, dont wanna leave you guys without an update till after the holidays, because that would royally suck!<strong>

**Help a sista out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow readers, the were reviews great guys. **

**A special shout out to PoppieJoy, who is currently writing my favorite fanfic right now, and was nice enough to dedicate a chapter to me. To return the favor I dedicate this one to you, and thank you for the great review it means a lot. **

**Anyone who is reading my fic, please check out hers, it is great, but expect to cry, so dont make the same mistake I made by reading it in public unless your not embarrassed to cry in front of strangers. **

**The link is: .net/s/7623962/1/Mamas_Letters_Home Just remove the space in between fanfiction and .net**

**Vanille Strawberry: Thank you, I shall.**

**Karlymorrig: Sorry, but I had to, its just too much fun.**

**Yanval: Im trying! I will keep you alive with my updates if it is the last thing I do!**

**BrennaAimee: Im happy that it has captivated you, and thank you for reading.**

**TheweirdEmma: Thanks, im honored, and im happy you enjoy reading it.**

**Mindconfession: Hmmm... maybe you will find out in this chapter, guess you will have to read to find out.**

**SGAFirenity: Lol because im evil mwuahahahahahaha! You might be right, but if it was her then past events may make her less likely to be against it. Guess you will just have to read for yourself.**

**There. u. are. : Have I told you how much I love your username, every time you review I see that, laugh, and then feel like I just finished a game of hide and go seek. I know selfless Santana is unbearable, but thats love right! The tree and the birth mark will tie in soon.**

**Ryoko05: Timetravel? Hmmm thats an interesting theory! You should write a fic about that, I would totally read, send me an email if you do! Im excited for her to be a bitchen hero too. Lol!**

**HeYa-GLeeK12: No worries, people get busy, im just happy you read, you enjoyed it, and you reviewed!**

**Okay this chapter is really short, but before you all hunt me down with pitchforks know I had a reason. I really wanted your input and reaction to this new info, before we get into the nittygritty. Im gonna update really soon, and I have already started the next chapter, so you wont be waiting long. So read it, and give me your thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>'Who is this woman with the mocha eyes?'<em> Brittany continued to stare at the older woman in front of her. She doesn't even know how long she has been standing there in that spot, and she didn't care. She just couldn't look away from those familiar eyes.

"Niña? Are you alright?" The older woman said in a thick accent. She stood waiting in front of the girl, who just stood there, starring at her. She didn't think much of it at first, but after a few minutes she became worried and slightly uncomfortable.

Brittany shook herself out of her starring due to the voice of the older Latina. "Uhm... yes... yes sorry. I got distracted." Finally breaking eye contact, she looked down embarrassed.

"Everything is okay, si princesa?" she asked worried.

There it was again, the similarity. The word that only Santana ever called her, no else. She never even heard that language leave anyone elses mouth, only Santana's. "What did you call me?"

"Oh lo siento, im sorry, on my island we call a princess, princesa."

_'On her island? Where was San from? I think she said a village near the meadows of Dalia. So she cant be related to this woman. What about her parents? She never mentioned where her parents were from. This cant be a coincidence, that accent, those eyes, and the words, its the same language.'_

"Who are you?" Brittany asked hoping she didn't come off as rude, luckily the other woman only heard confusion and amazement in her voice.

"Oh. Where are my manners. Must have left en la entrada," she said laughing to herself.

Brittany didn't know what she was laughing about, but she smiled anyways as the woman continued. "I am Maria Carmen Rosa Santiago De La Cruz, Queen on La Isla Luna." the older Latina said proudly.

_'Wow I thought I had a lot of names. I mean I sometimes forget my middle name, I wonder how many of her names she forgets.'_

"La Isla what-a?" Brittany asked confused. She gets briefed on all the royalty attending the ball, and she usually forgets right after, but she was sure she would have remembered someone with a name that long.

"La Isla Luna, it means the Moon Island. Im not surprised you have never heard of us. We keep to ourselves, we make shipments but we never step too far inland, this is the farthest any of my people or myself have ever been. Let me ask you dear have you ever had Dark Moon Bliss?"

"No, but my best friend and my mother drink it all the time. I prefer a nice hot chocolate."

"Ah... yes so do I. You see Dark Moon Bliss is made on my island, and lately we have been getting a lot of shipments made here. More then any other country or island combined. So I wanted to come by and personally deliver the next shipment free, as a thank you."

"I do not understand? Why? We pay for it and you make it, why come all the way here to thank us?"

"Well you see Dark Moon Bliss isn't what we are known for on La Isla Luna, it is actually cats, and preciouse jewels that we are known for, but after the loss of my son I started to make coffee. I made it in his memory, it was always his favorite growing up, so to have it doing so well makes me happy" the woman said sadly.

"What happened to him?" She asked hoping she wasn't intruding. "How did he pass?"

"Its was my fault, I was raised a certain way in royalty, as im sure you are too, and I forbid him from being with his true love. So he took to the seas with his love, and the sea killed them. All that was left of him was a broken boat, and his favorite bracelet."

"I am so sorry, I lost someone too, my father," she said with a sad comforting smile.

" I am sorry dear. Can I give you some advice?"

Brittany nodded her head, and eagerly waited.

"I was so blinded by my families ways, that it cost me my only son. Don't ever let anything stand in your way of love. If I had just accepted their love, no matter how different they were, then my son would still be alive. My beautiful brown eyed boy would be here with me right now. True love is blind princesa, always remember that, when two people are meant to be together they are like half a heart made complete," Maria said holding back tears.

Maria's words hit home, and Brittany was on the verge of tears herself. She began to break down all the words of the prophecy, and it hit her. _'What if the prophecy doesn't mean a half heart birthmark you can see, but one only I can see. It all makes sense now, why im always thinking about her, why I cant help but want to stare at her for hours, why im the only one who can calm her, everything makes sense. She is the other half of my heart, I am incomplete without her. Who is more different then us? She is hot tempered, im calm, she is spicy, im sweet, she is strong, im well... clumsy, and she is a servant girl and I am a princess... I need to find San, I need to tell her how I feel.'_

She walked closer to Maria and gave the un-expecting older woman a hug. "Thank you Maria, thank you so much, but I have to go."

The island queen watched the princess walk away and sighed. She saw so much love in the girls eyes and hoped for her, it would be easier. 'I should have let them be together, Isabelle would have made a lovely wife."

* * *

><p><strong>Tum... tum... tum! <strong>

**What did you guys think? What are your theories?**

**Review Review Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know you must be really hating me right now, since I said I would update before new years, and I apologize. I have had ZERO internet access, and so I have been stuck with the finished story, but with no internet to put it up. I made this one long for you in hopes that you will forgive me. Thanks for all the reviews even though the last one was a super short chapter.**

**SGAFirenity: Interesting? I hope that means you still like it. Yes, I introduced Isabelle as Santana's mother in earlier chapters, and I mentioned her name a couple of times, but mostly she just goes by as Santana's mom instead of Isabelle. You are not imagining it.**

**SomeoneNewLikeMe: Thanks, I wanted to make Santana's grandmother different then the one on the show, as my reader you can imagine her as the same woman as the one on glee just a change in attitude or her other grandmother, up to you. I wanted the storyline of Santana's mother and father to tie into how her abuela has changed.**

**There. u. are.: You are a smart cookie, have you been secretly sneaking peeks at my writing notebook... I thought I felt someone watching me in the train as I wrote in my notebook. Lol. I hope you had a merry Christmas and happy new year as well.**

**Karlymorrig: Such an amazing guess, and its okay to act like an impatient kid listening to a bedtime story, I accept.**

**Thelast: Thank you! So why did you use the name thelast instead of thefirst?**

**Laxitute2127: I feel ya, my finals just ended too, how dare they keep us readers away from reading fanfic! I'm glad you love it, still on vaca, but I finally got a hold of some internet so I could update for you guys. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Anon: Glad you love it! Sign up for an account, so I can put a name to this beautiful review.**

**Bemo1992: Im gonna give you more, scouts honor! **

* * *

><p>Brittany rushed through the crowd of people, in search of her raven haired Latina. She tried hard not to be rude to her guests, who she felt made it their mission to keep her from Santana. Unable to spot her anywhere she rushed up the stairs, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. She scanned the crowd, but couldn't see her. Almost immediately after letting out a sigh, she saw her. Exiting the kitchen with a tray of drinks, was her beautiful Latina. Brittany smiled brightly before waving her down with both hands. <em>'What am I doing? She can't see me, I have to go to her.'<em>

She ran through the crowd once again, to the spot she saw her serving the drinks. Once in sight, she ran the small distance. "Santana," she said breathlessly.

Santana turned around warily at the sound of her name falling of her blondes tongue. "Uhm..." she said trying to catch her barrings. "Yes Princess, how can I help you? Some of Berry's best perhaps?" She looked at Brittany with confusion in her eyes. _'Why is she smiling like that? What is that sparkle in her eyes? I have never seen that before. Why is she talking to me? What is she thinking? She knows the queen will kill us both if she catches us talking here.'_

"Im sorry, but I need to borrow my servant. She is needed else where," she said politely to the lady and gentlemen who were being served by the Latina. "Excuse us."

Smiling to her guests she walked threw the crowd to the kitchen, with Santana following behind her. Once out of public eyes Santana took charge and guided them to a room off to the side, placing the tray of drinks on a vacant table. "What are you doing? You know your not supposed to talk to me in front of the guests?

Brittany only smiled at the brunettes anger, finding it absolutely adorable._ 'Have I always found angry Santana this adorable... yep, guess I just now understand why.'_

"Why are you smiling so much?" Santana asked, her anger slowly disappearing. "Stop! I cant be upset when your smiling like that. What is so important that you would risk being seen with me in front of all these people at one of the most important events of the year. Your mother is gonna kill us."

Brittany linked her pinky with Santana's, something they did since they were kids, "I don't care what she will do or what those people think, I would risk anything for you San."

Santana was made nervous by her action and shocked by her work. _'What is going on? Oh my god, am I dreaming? Mama is gonna kill me if I fell asleep instead of working.'_

"I want you to meet me at our tree in 5 minutes. No excuses, I will be waiting, and it is not safe to leave a princess out in the dark alone," she said letting go of the brunettes pinky, as she smiled and turned around to walk out the room.

Santana watched her blond leave the room, and when she could no longer see her she pinched herself. "Ouch!"

_'Okay, so this isn't a dream. So what the hell is going on?'_

She walked into the kitchen where her mother was watching over the other cooks, tasting the dishes, and making sure the plates looked eloquent enough. "Mama," she called.

"Santana, great your here." Her mother picked up the last of the wine glasses and walked over to her. "Here, take the last of the wine."

Her mother held out the tray to her. "Mama, I can't I need to meet Brittany, she is acting weird, and she left to the weeping willow. I cant let her be out there alone."

"Ay Dios, please give me strength," she said before placing the tray in her daughters hands. "Go serve the rest of these and you can go."

"But mom, I have to go now!" her daughter whined as she pushed her back into the dining hall.

"Go, the quicker you serve, the quicker you can leave." She gave her daughter's butt a pat and sent her on her way. Following close behind, and into the dining hall. She scanned the room, to make sure everyone was enjoying the food and wine. Then she saw her, from across the hall their eyes met. One looked shocked, the other looked terrified.

She looked away and ran straight into the crowd in search of her daughter. "Santana!"

Her daughter quickly turned around to the sound of her mother's voice, who was now running towards her, looking terrified and frazzled. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart, go. I'll take the wine, you go to the tree, and don't leave there. Ill come get you okay. Don't leave their until I get there. Okay?"

She was worried, her mothers shaky voice was starting to scare her. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay, now go. I'll see you soon," she said ushering her daughter back through the kitchen door and to the back exit.

She let out a sigh of relief, and turned back around to the kitchen.

"Isabelle?... Isabelle Lopez?" a woman asked her. Isabelle froze in her spot, as she heard words leave the mouth of a woman she hadn't seen for years.

"No... no it cant be!" The island Queen became frantic. "The Isabelle Lopez I knew died 17 years ago in a storm, along with my son."

Isabelle looked down at the mention of her dead husband, and slowly turned around. "Maria..."

The older Latina interrupted her, before she could continue. Suddenly putting the pieces together. "How dare you? You led me to believe you were dead. After all I did for you, I allowed you to stay working at the castle, even after you betrayed me by sleeping with my son!"

"You know full and well that it wasn't like that, I loved you son!" she screamed, finally able to get a word in. "You betrayed me! You were like a mother to me, you always treated me like family, then you found out about us and I was no more special then any other low class servant."

'Loved.' Maria didn't hear anything other then that one word, and it was like the death of her son occurred all over again. "Loved? So he is dead? Swallowed by the angry waves of the storm that night," she was barely able to speak above a whisper.

"No, he didn't die that night," Isabelle said looking down, saddened by the news she knew she was going to have to tell. She looked up to see Maria's confused yet optimistic face. "He died about two years after that, he was sick and he didn't make it. Lo siento Maria."

She watched her mother-in-laws heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Mi bebe, ay dios, not again," she said as tears streamed down her face.

Isabelle showed the grieving mother to a empty room. She waited half an hour before all the tears in the island Queens eyes subsided, before speaking. "Im sorry we had to deceive you like that, we didn't want to, we just wanted a chance to be happy."

Maria nodded. She knew this woman truly loved her boy. "Did the child survive?"

Isabelle was stunned, "What child?"

"I may have been angry, but I am a mother, I knew you were pregnant. I could see it in your face, and in your eyes. That's why you never had you doing any hard labor, or work for long hours. I knew, especially after I caught Santo looking at his old baby clothes. He looked so happy, there could be no other reason." She smiled at the memory of her son. "So did the child survive?"

_'Oh no, if I tell her the truth she might try to take away my Santanita.' _Isabelle knew what she had to do, she had to lie. "No im afraid not. She died from the same sickness he did."

"It was una niña," she said smiling.

"He never stopped loving you. She was named after Santo, but he gave her your name too. Santana Maria Lopez. He wished everyday that you would get the chance to meet her," Isabelle said smiling.

"I bet she had her Papi's eyes," Maria tried to imagine what her granddaughter would have looked like.

"Yes, she does," Isabelle said quiet enough so only she hear.

* * *

><p>Santana walked towards the weeping willow, she could just barely make out the princesses figure. All she could make out was the beautiful blue gown, and her ocean blue eyes that glistened in the moonlight. She stuck her hand nervously in the pocket of her dress, grasping the finished bracelet she made for Brittany. A goodbye gift, but could she really say goodbye? She held tight to the bracelet, hoping it would give her the courage she needed, to tell the princess that this was going to be their last night together. She walked and the princess became closer and closer. The blond smiled, and suddenly all the courage Santana had was gone, and all the pep talks In the world couldn't prepare her for this. Watching her smile made all the heartache she was sure to endure if she didn't say goodbye worth it. <em>'No I have to do this.'<em>

"Hello Brittany," her voice torn from seeing the girl she loved and making a decision that would tear her apart inside.

"Why do you sound sad? And look so nervous San?" Brittany asked confused. "Are you okay?" she closed the gap between them. So she could examine her body.

"Britt stop," Santana said softly, brushing of the hands that were gently inspecting her body. _'Your making this so much harder!'_

"What? Im just making sure your okay." She removed her hands letting them fall limp against her sides.

"Im fine, I uhm... just wanted to give you this." The brunette places her hand back in her pocket to retrieve the bracelet. She handed the beautifully hand crafted bracelet, made with wood beads carved in various shapes.

"Oh... Santana it's beautiful. Did you make this yourself?" She took the bracelet in her hands, careful as if it were a bracelet made of glass.

"Yes, I just wanted you to have something of me, even when we are apart."

Brittany looked up from the bracelet confused. "This sounds a lot like your saying goodbye."

Santana looked away from those sad eyes and intense frown. She could feel her resolve breaking, wanting nothing more then to turn around and comfort her blond.

"Which your not, because you would never do that to me," Brittany said with a shaky voice, walking around her Latina to stand in front of her. "What ever it is, we can fix it. How bad is it that you would want to stop seeing me?"

Santana felt her legs ready to give in, leaving her no choice but to sit down in the grass, placing her head in her hands as she looked at the ground.

She looked down at her distraught brunette and sat in front of her. Her ball gown gently caressing the grass as she sat. She couldn't contain it anymore, and her eyes began to water. "You can't do this, please tell me this is just a cruel joke."

When Santana didn't reply, instead choosing to continue looking into her hands, willing herself not to cry. So she began to crawl into her Latina's lap.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Santana asked as she felt a weight suddenly appear in her lap. Placing her hands on the grass, avoiding touching her anymore then she already was.

Ignoring her questions she made herself comfortable, resting her head against the front of her best friends shoulder, "Do you remember those fall nights, when we used to sneak out and come to our tree to look at the stars?" She asked, as she took hold of Santana's hands and placed them around her waist and into her lap. "It was always cold, so you would put your arm around me to keep me warm, and I always some how ended up in your lap wrapped up in your arms... Just like this, and you would whisper in my ear the secrets of the stars."

"Yes," Santana said smiling at the memories of them in this very spot over the years.

"No, you have to whisper it or else the nosy stars will write about in the night sky remember."

She isn't sure if it is the memories, or te feeling of her loves hot breath on her collar bone that made her forget all about her plan. Santana pushed the strands of her blonds hair behind her right ear. She leaned forward towards her ear, and whispered, "yes."

Brittany leaned back with sad eyes. "How have things changed since the first time we sat here together all those summers ago?"

Looking down she played with the blue material of the princesses dress. "That's just it, nothing has."

She placed her finger under her Latinas chin, and pushed her chin up to look into those mocha eyes she loved. "Nothing has changed for me either."

Santana looked in those blue eyes and saw so much truth and was lost, She didn't even notice when they started to lean in. Not breaking contact she couldn't stop herself from leaning in, until she heard her love whisper, "You can't stop this, you can't say goodbye."

Those words gave her confidence. She looked into those blue eyes, afraid if she even blinked she would ruin this moment forever. This movement was bigger then any moment she had endured or would endure. She felt like this was an even greater moment then the one she was sure to face when she would victoriously bring Dashania out of darkness. So she did the bravest thing she could ever do, she let herself fall free, and hoped her princess would catch her. Leaning in further to close the distance, she could feel Brittany's breath on her lips until their soft lips touched. Everything around them was spinning, all they could think about was each other, and how right this felt.

Brittany deepened the kiss, and holding on to Santana's back and shoulder, she gently pushed her back and followed. They laid gently on the grass she caressed neck, Feeling Santana's hands tighten on her waist began to push the strap of her Latina's servants dress. Pushing it past her shoulder to reveal more slender delicious caramel skin.

Surprised, it snapped Santana back to the reality of the situation. Backed up a little she stares at the princess now on her knees in front of her. "I can't." She pulls her strap back over her shoulder. "We can't."

"Im sorry, I got carried away," Brittany said ashamed of herself for allowing her hormones to get the better of her. "Your just so perfect... so amazing and beautiful."

"No, not that. I cant do any of this." She stood up brushing of the bits of grass off her dress. "Your the princess, and I am making a fools mistake. We are just too close, we need to stop seeing each other. I am a servant girl for life, and you... you are going to be engaged soon. You need to be happy, that will make you happy not this, this is just a

phase. You will get over this, you will forget me, everyone will love you, and you will be happy."

"I don't care about any of that," Brittany said standing up also, stepping up close to intertwine their fingers. "And you know that this is not a phase, I will never get over or forger you ever, because you make me so happy San. Happier then any one ever could."

_'How can I make her see just how much she means to me.'_ She looked into those mocha eyes and knew now was the time. "Santana Maria Lopez... I lo," she started before a tan finger was firmly pressed to her lips.

"Don't say it, just lie. Tell me that you never want to see me again, anything but that, because if you say those words it will destroy us, it will destroy you."

Brittany took the finger still on her lips and kissed the tip before turning Santana around and pulling her back to her front. "Do you feel that? That feeling you have inside, that is all that matters. She pushed locks of raven hair away from a caramel neck and left a trail of kisses from the base of her neck to her ear. "I would give up everything, my throne, all my money, every precious jewel I own, my duty to my kingdom, even my ability to dance, just so I could feel that everyday with you."

Santana was again rendered speechless at the princesses words and motionless at her touch. The only movement she was able to make was the involuntary closing of her eyes as Brittany's breath continued to ghost around her ear.

Brittany lingered for a few minutes enjoying the trance her lips we're able to put on Santana. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked, tell me what you think so far. Any guesses as to what will happen next? How do you feel about Brittany getting a little handsy? Will Santana change her plan or will she still say goodbye? Do you think Isabelle is in the clear from her mother in law, about Santana? <strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in a while. In my defense it was not my fault, im one of those people who uses other people's open internet access, and I went on vacation and when I came back my usual wifi connection put a key code in. I know right, how dare they denie me of the internet access they pay for... so rude. :) So I have to buy internet now, so lame I know lol. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, they were the best so far. Im happy everyone is enjoying my story.**

**Crazykrew, Colette: Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

**Mali-boo92: Wow, thanks, I try to write so that you can see it exactly how I see you.**

**SGAFirenity: First off... WOW! That was the longest review I have ever received. LOVE IT! Im glad you really liked it, I really liked the idea of Brittany being the one to have to push for their love, and for Santana to be resistant. I feel like it gives Brittany more angles. I wanted to keep the I don't care what anyone else thinks Brittanyness that the show has, so I agree with you I don't think she would have cared if someone caught them making out. As far as Santana being kinda royalty, that still wont fix all their problems, because she is still a girl. You will soon find out how Maria feels about their relationship, but not in this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Cci Belem: Im so happy you like it, thanks for the great words. I think you will really like my next fic. I started writing it, and ill post it after this one.**

**MalyBrittana: Turn that frown upside down, I promise I wont leave you on that cliffhanger.**

**Bemo1992: Yeah I tried to fill this chapter with everything. I like your theory and I considered it, but I decided on a different, more unique route. I feel like that is what my readers would expect, so I wanted to make it something different. As far as Maria taking San away you will just have to read.**

**There. u. are. : Ah if it isn't my favorite reviewer. Yes I have kept my book safe and your prediction is wrong. Muahahahahahahaha! That is not how Brittany's mom finds out, and that is all I will say, read on to see how.**

**Blueskkies: Don't worry Brittany will find out about the birthmark soon enough, but I thought it was important to establish that Brittany knew she loved her before she found out about the mark. Yeah it was kind of cruel of Santana's mom, but she is really doing it out of fear that her daughter will be taken away. Santana is all that she has left of her husband.**

**Ryoko05: I love how excited everyone is about Santana the savior. Makes me kinda nervous that I might mess it up. AHHHHHHH! SO MUCH PRESSURE!**

**EriiTurd: LOL! Loved the end of you review. Your theory is really close, read and you will see how close.**

**Hope I didn't miss anyone, I had to look it all up on my phone, if I did thank you for reviewing! Also the italic part in the second section is from the last update, its just continued from that point. You will get it once you read it.**

* * *

><p>Santana's eyes opened slowly, and a single tear fell down her cheek. It wasn't the first time Brittany had said those words to her, but never with such passion. She always imagined how those words would sound, but nothing came close to the real thing. She turned around in her blonds arms, to look at the adoring eyes of the girl she loved. "Are you sure?"<p>

Brittany placed her hand on a tan cheek and wipe away a stray tear, "how can you not see how amazing you are? Your kind, smart, strong, loyal, protective, wise, my best friend, and breathtakingly sexy," she said smiling at the blushing brunette.

She felt like her cheeks were on fire, as her blush left a trail from her neck to her cheeks. Noticeable even with her hispanic complexion, and it only made Brittany want to continue. "I used to watch you from the stairs when you would help your mom polish the silverware. The way you would sing and move your body to the beat of the music playing while you polished. I couldn't look away, I think your mother even caught me staring a couple of times," she laughed at the memory of how she would pretend she was actually doing something other then ogling Santana in front of her mother. "I was just so mesmerized by you, you are the sexiest person I have ever met, even when you not trying."

She was sure her cheeks couldn't be any redder, and her whole body now felt like it was on fire. She had been called sexy so many times by the male servants when they thought she was too far to hear, but never in the way Brittany did. When other people said it, she didn't think much of it. She knew she was sexy, but when her love said it, It was like the word had a whole new meaning, reserved only for her lovely blond.

"Really?" She knew the princess would never lie to her, but she had to ask anyways. "Even when im dressed in my button down and black pants? Even though I never wear a dress like a girl is supposed to, and I don't have fancy jewelery?"

"Yes, I think you look beautiful in anything, but I especially love how you look when your wearing your button down and black pants. It shows off my two favorite things you butt and your boobs," she said not hesitating even for a second to express her love for Santana's everyday attire. "You could wear a potato sack in a puke green color for all I care. As long as it means I can kiss you, because I never want to stop." She leaned in closer, just inches away from joining their lips. Maintaining eye contact she whispered, "May I?"

She searched those chocolate eyes for any hesitation, before moving her hand behind Santana's head to join their lips together. This time it wasn't like the first, the first was spontaneous, heated, and rushed. This was passionate, slow and with purpose. She wanted to show Santana how loved and amazing she is, and how right this was.

Brittany continued her slow sweet kisses, loving how perfectly her lips fit with her brunettes, and vice versa. She was careful to control her urges, and not rush things in fear that Santana might pull away again. She only pulled away when air became a problem and leaned her forehead against her loves. Absorbing all that had happened in the last hour.

Santana sighed, "this cant be real, this must be a dream. Im afraid im going to wake any minute."

Her blond giggled at her comment, "Do you dream of me a lot?"

She spoke in total honesty as she looked deep into those crystal blue eyes, "every time I close my eyes."

Brittany pecked her loves lips, "if this is a dream, then it is the most spectacular dream I have ever imagined, and I never want to wake up."

Santana pulled her head off of pale skin, and looked to the grass. "I kind of wish this was a dream, then we wouldn't have to deal with society, laws, blood lines, the prince, or your mother."

A pale finger was placed under a caramel chin, so that their eyes were connected once again, "I wont ever marry him, not while I have you. We can make our reality into a dream, lets go somewhere. Somewhere, where no one will know who we are, and we can be together. Maybe that's what the prophecy wants us to do, to leave and then we can come back later, together."

It suddenly clicked, and Santana assumed the worst. Bringing up the walls around her heart, she snapped, "Wait, the prophecy? This is why all of a sudden you love me. You saw it didn't you, and now you think you have to love me. No, I wont allow you to lie to me, all because an old man told your mom a silly story." She stepped back away from the blond, she was hurt, this was exactly what she was supposed to avoid. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to believe that someone as royal as Brittany could ever truly love someone as low class as herself. "You don't really love me, you love a birthmark that coincidentally is in the shape of half a heart. Im probably not even the only one, why don't you ask the prince if he has one."

Brittany stood there watching Santana's retreating figure, looking shocked and confused at the brunettes out burst. Trying hard to figure out what she said to set off the latina, and then it hit her. _'She has the mark.' _This only merely convinced the blond that her feelings were true all along. _'Oh no, she thinks that I only love her because of her birthmark. I didn't even know she had one up until a minute ago. I have to find her!' _It was too late, the brunette disappeared into the darkness of the night, but surely back to the castle.

* * *

><p><em>"He never stopped loving you. She was named after Santo, but he gave her your name too. Santana Maria Lopez. He wished everyday that you would get the chance to meet her," Isabelle said smiling.<em>

_"I bet she had her Papi's eyes," Maria tried to imagine what her granddaughter would have looked like._

_"Yes, she does," Isabelle said quiet enough so only she could hear._

Santana busted threw the door in search of her mother, tears blurring her vision she hardly noticed the older woman sitting next to her mother. "Mama, she lied to me, she told me she loved me, but she lied."

"Mama?" The island queen said confused, but those eyes. Those chocolate eyes were unmistakable, the eyes of her son.

Isabelle was frozen, she didn't know what to do, surely her cover was blown. She did the only thing she could think of, she ran in front of her daughter, almost shielding her. "Please don't take my daughter, she is all that I have left of him, she is my baby."

The island queen saw red she stood up and began to scream, "twice you would lie to me, and twice you would break my heart. You would really think that I would be so heartless as to separate a child from the only parent she has known, after losing a child myself. Well congratulation Isabelle I will be the monster, that you have so wrongly accused me of being. She is my granddaughter, heir to the thrown that was unrightfully taken away, and hidden from her by you. Now I will take her back to La Isla Luna where she will be trained in combat, and etiquette, like all her ancestors before her. She will be future queen of La Isla Luna."

Santana had stayed silent the whole time, tears now gone and only left with confusion. She listened intently, but nothing made sense._ 'Surely this woman is not talking about me, my father was a craftsman, not a prince, and me, not a princess.'_

"Queen?" Santana all but screamed, as she moved herself past her mother to stand in front of the older woman. "No im sorry you must be mistaken, im no princess. I work in this castle, I am just a servant girl."

"No my dear, you are so much more then that, you are Santana Maria Lopez Santiago De La Cruz. Princesa de La Isla Luna, daughter of my son Santo Jose Gabrielle Santiago De La Cruz, and future island queen."

"Wait a second, let me get this straight. My father was a prince, your my grandmother the queen, and im supposed to be a princess..." Santana began to laugh uncontrollable, practicable falling over. "Your funny, me a princess, I don't even like dresses, and my father was a craftsmen, and my mother a housewife. Im sorry but we are not royalty, you must be crazy." She turned away from the island queen to look at her mother who stood silent as the truth was unfolded. "Mama where did you find this woman, she is hilarious. Im sure the castle could use a new form of entertainment, you should hire her. Right mama?"

Isabelle continued to stay silent only this time she looked at the floor, ashamed that she had lied to her daughter for so long. Although she did it in the beginning in fear that her daughter would be taken back, it was not her right to continue to keep the secret, when Santana was old enough to make her own decisions.

"You lied to me? All these years I had a chance to know my fathers family, a piece of him, and you denied me. You told me that you were both orphan and that I had no other family. You denied me a full family," Santana said tears welling in her eyes again.

"Santana please, I did it for you. Your father didn't want that life for you, he wanted you to be able to be with whoever you wanted and be whoever you wanted. Was it really so bad? Was our small family of two really that horrible? What about Brittany? If you had left, then what about the prophecy?"

"Brittany? Ha... look how well that turned out, and im tired of the prophecy. I don't care about it, and I don't want to be a part of it anymore." she turned away from her mother and looked back at the island queen. "I will go with you."

Isabelle grabbed her daughters hand, now on her knees she begged, "Please, no Santanita stay, please! You are all I have left, you are my baby. Please don't hate me, don't leave."

Looking down at her crying mother she felt torn on the inside. Getting to her knees she hugged her mother and whisper, "Mama I could never hate you, but I have to go. I have to get away from the prophecy, from this castle, and from Brittany. It would hurt to much to stay."

"But you are destined to be with her, how can you turn your back on destiny?"

She spoke out of hurt. "There is no such thing as destiny, only a foolish old mans hopes for the future." She lifted her head off of her mothers shoulder, and looked back at the older woman behind her. "I will except on one condition. That my mother be well taken care of here, she has worked hard to make sure I have a good life. I want her to open up the restaurant, that she doesn't think I know she has always dreamed of owning."

Isabelle smiled at her caring daughter, she may not have been able to give her all the riches she deserved from birth as a princess, but she raised her right. Kind, strong, and smart. "I love you mija, I will miss you so much. Promise you will write to me, and visit."

"Of course mama, no one makes rice and beans like you," she said smiling to her mother. Getting up, she helped her mother up as well. "I better leave before the queen notices im gone."

"Wait," her mother went into her pocket and pulled out an old worn out bracelet. "This was your fathers, after he lost his in a storm he made a new one, he wore it everyday until he died. I kept it as a memory of him to keep, and you should have it."

She closed her mothers hand around the bracelet. "Keep it, im sure I will have many reminders of him where im going. That is the only one you have left."

Isabelle hugged her daughter one last time before allowing her to walk out the room with the island queen.

* * *

><p>Santana and her grandmother quickly walked threw the crowd of people in the dining hall. Unbeknownst to them two pairs of eyes had spotted them.<p>

"Excuse me Santana what are you doing? You are supposed to be serving my guests. I know I let you off easy because of Brittany, but you need to know your place. You should not be mingling with my guests unless it is to ask if they want a drink or an appetizer.." The Queen turned from Santana to the older woman. "I am so sorry, I have no idea what has gotten into her, workers these days, so hard to find good ones."

Maria looked extremely unamused. "Santana I think now would be the perfect time to inform the queen here of your title."

Still slightly afraid of the queen and her authority she swallowed the lump in her throat and did as her grandmother told. She bowed her head like she saw Brittany do so many times, except minus the curtsy. "Hello, I am Santana Maria Lopez Santiago De La Cruz, Princesa de La Isla Luna."

"Princess?" The queen of Dashania asked dumbfounded. "Since when?"

"Since I have found my long lost granddaughter, now if you will excuse us we will be on our way back home."

"Your leaving?" a sad voice said from behind her.

Santana was afraid to turn around and meet those sad blue eyes, but she had to. She had to be strong, because even if Brittany didn't truly love her the way she did, they were still best friends. So she slowly turned around and followed the voice of her one and only love. She tried hard to ignore the spark of a collision of ocean and chocolate eyes, and said, "Yes."

The blond princess didn't care that there was a room full of guests, who were now all staring at the scene unfolding. She closed the distance between herself and the brunette and held her hands in between her own. "Don't go, I promise I meant everything I said, and I didn't even know about your mark until you told me." She placed her hand on a caramel cheek. " Even if there was no prophecy, I would still love you and only you."

"NO!" the queen screamed, as she walked in between the two princesses to separate them. Realizing her biggest fear was just confirmed, she had to stop it. "GUARDS ESCORT THESE TWO OUT!"

"Santana!" Brittany screamed trying desperately to push past her mother to to get to Santana who was now being pushed away by guards. "Santana!"

"Brittany!" She screamed back, fighting hard against the two guards that were now holding her back. She felt like an idiot for believing that Brittany didn't feel the same, she let her insecurities get the best of her. And now she was being torn away from her true love. "Difeldia, if you wont listen to your daughter perhaps you will listen to this." She ripped of the bracelet revealing her birthmark. She never felt stronger then when she screamed these words, "I am your savior, and she is my love."

Difeldia turned around and walked to Santana, allowing the guards to take over holding back Brittany. Now in the young latinas face she laughed. "Do you really think a girl like you could really save us from the impending battle? I don't think so, this was all a hoax, a scheme planned by your mother and that old man. We have been safe all this time, with no war in sight, just a ploy to trick my gullible daughter into thinking she loves you to get her riches. That birth mark probably isn't even real, you don't deserve my daughter, a girl who dresses like a boy, ha... my daughter needs a real man."

That hit Santana hard, all her courage was gone and she was only left with the same insecurities that she was not worthy of Brittany. But then her loves words rang clear threw her mind _'I love you', _and she gained the courage to say one last thing. "I know our love is true, and that it can stand the distance. I will be far training hard to be the person in that prophecy, someone worthy of my princesses love, but I promise you Difeldia, I will be back." She said loud enough for all to hear, but mostly loud enough for Brittany to hear.

She took one last look at Brittany and smiled at her with all the love she could muster. She turned around with her grandmother next to her and began to walk out, and just before leaving she made eye contact with those sad blue eyes. "Don't be sad my love, I will be back, and we can be together forever."

Difeldia had never seen the latina with so much pride and courage, and it scared her. The intensity of that promise shot straight to her core.

Brittany let her head hang low when the love was out of sight, she knew that the latina always kept her promises, but they had never spent more then a day apart. Sadness over took her at a thought of a time period without her Santana, and with that she whispered an "I love you," into the air. In hopes that it would carry to her love.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh and the plot thickens! What did you guys think? Were you okay will Santana's blow up by the tree? Sad to see Santana leave? Will they survive the distance? What does Brittany's mom have up her sleeve? How will the island queen react to Santana's secret? Will she except that her granddaughter loves another girl? Or will it be a repeat of what her son went through? <strong>

**If you have any questions or are confused about anything don't hesitate to ask.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know updating late again, why cant people just have internet for free, and why cant I choose an internet provider already. Is it so hard to ask for a cheap, and strong internet provider that wont charge me to cancel if I move this year. Anyways I am updating from the library, god bless Brooklyn public libraries for being so close and saving my ass from angry readers lol. This is a long one just for you guys, my longest actually. WOOHOO! 4,035 WORDS!**

**Special thanks to Amaka Jane who read my chapters in record time and left lovely and lengthy reviews. Also you saved me from bordum, because I looked threw your favorite stories and thanks to your amazing taste in fanfic (which resembles my favorites if I remember to favorite them, because I usually just story alert them) kept me from dieing of bordum while I was on break before school. So big thanx!**

**Also I dedicate this chapter to ErriTurd, there. u. are., and SGAFirenity. **

**ErriTurd: Thank you so much fro your review your theory and prediction has actually help me in the plot for Brittany. I was feeling a little stuck, because I have Santana's part planned out pretty well in my mind, but Brittany's part as far as being away from Santana was giving me some trouble, so I took some of the things you said and got some inspiration from there. **

**There. u. are., and SGAFirenity: You guys are the best! You always leave the best most lengthy reviews, even when I only get a few you guys come with these super insightful, and helpful reviews. It really truly helps me. I love reading your prediction, which are usually on spot! So keep it up guys, the better the review the better the story.**

**Ryoko05: Yes patients young Padawan, the training with commence soon.**

**Pridemunkeyz: Yeah I love that moment too, I wanted it to be powerful and represent this really confident powerful side that Santana has hidden inside herself. I don't know how you will survive the angst, I just dont know. Lol also 1000pts for you for using my favorite word, which is epic!**

**Beanzy: Yes, more action to come, and very good prediction of grandmothers reaction. Laters!**

**MicaLovesBrittana: Thanks, im happy you like the story, and that its one of your favorite. Thanks for reviewing and sharing that with me, it is always nice to hear.**

**BritanaAddict: Ah I see your like me a sucker for happy endings, well no worries I always leave my characters happy somehow. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana lay in a lavish room aboard a ship to an island that was supposedly her home to rule one day. Princess, then Queen? That is what any normal person would be thinking, but not her. All she could think about was Brittany. She did not cry for the loss of her love, somehow the events that transpired the night before changed her. She was stronger not physically, but emotionally. She knew that she was gonna go back soon. She was sure of that, and the thought that when she came back she would be someone that no man or woman of any rank of royalty could forbid her from marrying the one she loved, it gave her strength in ways she could never imagine. She was sad, of course she was. Brittany was her everything, and they never spent more then a few hours apart. She was sad not for herself, but for her beautiful blond. She was so fragile, who would protect her from the world and the bad people in it? Who would sneak into her room when she was having a bad dream and whisper 'I am here, everything is okay. I will protect you,' in her ear? Who will wipe away her tears when her mother tells her things like there is no such thing as the tooth fairy? Who will make sure she soaks her feet after a hard dance class? Who will remind her which is her right hand? Who will understand exactly what she means when she says something like 'Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks'?<p>

The last thought made her smile as she stared at the stars threw the skylight in her room. At least they wouldn't change, they would still be the same stars that Brittany and her watched at night from the protection of their willow tree. She could see the change of colors in the sky as the sun began to rise.

-Knock-Knock-

She looked over at the door, afraid it might be her grandmother. The woman seemed nice and caring, but she also witnessed what happened last night. She might try to stop her from going back, stop her from loving Brittany, and maybe even force her to marry a man just like Brittany's mother. Still she had to be confronted at some point, so she just had to hold all her new found courage and get it over with. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and onto hard wood floors, she straightened her night gown making sure nothing was accidentally revealed.

"You may come in," she said to whoever was on the other side of the closed door. She tried to sound as proper as she could, not wanting to leave a bad impression.

The door opened and a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes walked in. He seemed to be just a little bit taller then she was, he wore a a dark blue and red blazer with a matching tie, and a kind smile. When he entered the room and closed the door behind him, he bowed his head. _'Wow, Brittany was right having someone bow before you, is really annoying.'_ On her way onto the ship after leaving the castle, she witnessed her royalty at work. One by one as she passed everyone bowed.

"Hello princesa, I am Blaine. I am your servant, if I may say, it is an honor to serve you."

Santana seemed unfazed by this comment. "Please, I know how this works. I know that it is your job to say that kind of stuff, but don't worry I wont tell anyone if you hate your job. Also please don't bow, I have had to do that too many times in my life to make you suffer that as well."

Now Blaine was the one confused, no one of royalty had ever spoken to him like that or asked him not to bow, if anything some even made him bow more or even get on his knees. "I assure you that I don't say that it is an honor because it is my job, it is an honor because you are the long lost heir of La Isla Luna, and..." Blaine decided to stop mid sentence, afraid that as kind as his new princess was she may be upset with him, if he had spoken his true thoughts.

"And what? You can speak freely with me Blaine." she said standing up off the bed, and taking a step forward, still sensing his hesitation. "I don't want a servant, but I could use a friend."

She had never had a need for friends back home, probably because she had Brittany, and she was the center of her world, but this was a new place and she didn't want to admit it, but she didn't want to be alone.

"It is just that due to your arrival I was taken away from serving your cousin Prince Ricardo. No offense to your royal family tree, but he was not the best of people. That is why I was so happy when the Queen sent word that she had found you, because he was going to be made king since the Queen had no heir, and he is horrible. I have seen more sincerity with you in the last few minutes then I have in the years of serving him."

"I see, well you need not worry, because I have no knowledge of this royal family tree you are speaking of or the people in it, so I take no offense. I am happy that I could relieve you of serving a horrible person. I know how it feels to serve someone who doesn't deserve you. Lucky for you I also know what it is like to serve someone who is kind, generous, and understanding, so I hope to treat you like she treated me."

Out of happiness and habit Blaine bowed again, before correcting himself. "Sorry, I guess that is gonna take some getting used to."

"No problem, I will continue to remind you," Santana said with a smile. "Could you tell me a little about the island, the people, habitat and such?"

"Of course princesa..."

"Santana," she corrected.

"Yes sorry of course Princesa Santana..."

"No just Santana," she corrected again.

"Oh, ok Santana. Well La Isla Luna is a beautiful tropical place, it is a very big island, one of the biggest around, and it is rich with sand and cool clear blue beaches. It is mostly known for its exotic cats and precious jewels. Although lately people world wide are knowing us by Dark Moon Bliss, it is a coff..."

"Wait! Dark Moon Bliss as in the coffee? It is made here?" the new princess asked excitedly. "So like I would never run out, because it is made there?"

"Yes," Blaine answered confused as to what the big fuss was. It is the same coffee everyone drinks on La Isla Luna, even the poor drink that coffee. _'Too each their own' _

"I don't think you understand, in Dashania Dark Moon Bliss is only for the rich, the only reason I was able to drink it, was because I worked in the castle. That stuff is like crack."

"Really? Everyone drinks it here, from the lowest to the highest."

"Wow, well anyways continue, or I am gonna make you talk about it for the rest of the trip and give myself an eargasm," she said urging him to continue.

Blaine was confused by the term 'eargasm,' but continued on, "we have the best army around, gifted lower class men, all men from high class and all men of royalty are trained at a young age to defend La Isla Luna. We have only ever had one major battle, and the enemy was slaughtered. I believe your father was leading that battle."

"My father?"

"Yes, all royal men learn to fight, but most are not very good so they take credit for what the other warriors do. Not your father though, he was a talented warrior, I often heard my parents talking about his gift with a sword. That is why the whole island was devastated when he died, well except for your cousins father, he was an evil man, much like Ricardo."

"Wow my father was a warrior, the only version of my father that I ever knew was a craftsman. Even then I dont remember much, he died when I was two."

"I am very sorry Santana, we all mourned the loss of your father. My father said he was a great man, and would have made a great king. He always said he was kind, brave, fair, honest and very loved by all. Like I am sure you will be too. If you are anything like your father, which I can already tell you are then you will make a great Queen."

"Thanks Blaine, I hope I can be like him. I need to, it is my destiny, I must become someone strong enough to defeat an army."

"That is very noble, but why? La Isla Luna has not had any problems with battles since the one your father won, and that was years ago. I believe that all other places fear us, so you need not worry about battles."

"No it isn't a battle against La Isla Luna, it is one against Dashania."

"I do not understand. Why would you need to worry about that place anymore? You are no longer there, they are no longer your problem."

"Blaine if I tell you this, then you can never breathe a word to anyone ever," she walked closer so that she could be right in front of him. "You have to promise me that this will stay between us. Soon everyone will know, but only when I am ready."

"Of course. I promise not to tell, and not just because it is my duty as your servant, but also because you are my friend," Blaine loved gossip, of course this was one piece of gossip he would never share, but he was eager to hear none the less.

So Santana sat back down on the bed, patting the spot next to her as a signal for Blaine to join her. She told him all about the prophecy, her birthmark, about her love for Brittany, and the impending battle that she was destined to fight in. Blaine hung on word for word, loving every detail, even shedding a few tears when it came to the parts about Santana trying to let her love for Brittany go. He didn't once comment on her sexuality, he just listened. Santana liked that, someone who would just listen to what she had to say. She knew Blaine would be one of her biggest supporters in the future to come. She really needed that.

"So that's the plan, train to be a warrior, become queen, fight in the battle against her evil uncle Elec, and win Brittany's hand in marriage?" He asked, and Santana nodded, trying to save her voice, having talked for the last hour. "Do you miss her?"

"Terribly, a part of me feels like my heart is ripped in two. One half is with me, and the other half with her. I guess that's why we have these birthmarks, but the other part of me is holding on to the fact that I know we will be reunited again. It is written in stone," she laughed at the expression. "Well actually it is written on paper, but you know what I mean."

"I know how you feel, I miss my boyfriend so much it kills me. Our love isn't prophecised or marked in our skin but he is it for me," Blaine said sadly as he played with the ring on his finger. "Maybe once your the queen, and you and Brittany are together again then I can actually marry him."

"I would like to do that, where is he know?"

"He works in the fields passing out water to the workers who are getting the coffee beans. He hates that job, but it is the only job that he could get. No one wanted to hire him, because he is different."

"Different how?"

"They say he isn't man enough for a real job, because he speaks a little femininely, and he loves clothes."

"What is his name?" Santana asked, having a brilliant idea.

"Kurt... Kurt Hummel."

"Well my first order of business as princesa de La Isla Luna will be to hire Kurt to work as my personal stylist," she said smiling. "Princesses there have one right? Brittany had one. I really hate dresses, and my daily attire consists of black pants and a white button down, but I guess I could use a little help looking a little more royal."

Blaine laughed. "Yes you can have one, I think they were just going to give you the same one as your grandmother, but I am sure she wouldn't deny you the right of having your own."

"Perfect, then I shall discuss it with mi abuela right away. First I should probably get dressed," she said turning looking for a chest or closet, some place where clothes go.

"Sorry im afraid we only have dresses for you, I guess the queen doesn't know your style just yet," Blaine said and went into the closet to grab a dress to put over the princess night gown. "Thank you so much Santana for helping me with Kurt. I do really appreciate it."

"It is no problem, it is nice to know someone who loves differently like Brittany and I. So thank you for confiding in me," she said watching Blaine try to find the least girly and more sexy of the dresses. "I am sure I can persuade mi abuela, being the long lost grandchild and all."

Blaine smiled at the princess, as he grabbed a slim red dress to dress her in. "I am sure you can, but I think first we should get you to the dining room for some desyuno first. Breakfast should be all ready for you, and im sure your grandmother has been waiting for you."

"Sounds perfect, do you think there will be bread sticks? My mom made the best bread sticks?" Santana asked, feeling a little odd being dressed by someone else, since she has been in charge of dressing herself since she was about 2.

"Ha that's probably because she was born on the island and all islanders make the best bread sticks in all the world," he said leading a fully dressed Santana out of her room, and to the dining room.

On there way outside onto the deck to get to the dining room, Santana halted. "Is that it?"

Blaine looked in the direction she was looking at an smiled. "Santana welcome to La Isla Luna."

Santana looked at him smiling, before looking back at the Island in the distance. _'I wish you could see this Britt, you would love it. It reminds me of you, sunshine and blue everywhere.'_

* * *

><p>Brittany lay in bed starring at the dark ceiling, as thoughts of last nights events raced threw her mind.<p>

After the nights scene, the Queen ignored her and pretended like none of it happened. Telling her guests that it was all a joke, a hoax for their amusement. She told everyone to enjoy the rest of the party. Being the queen her guests did just that. Now mingling with her guests, Brittany took this opportunity to escape away to her room. She stood in front of the mirror, trying hard to remember all the times Santana had helped her put an outfit on, so that she can imagine feeling her touch again. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that Santana was standing right behind her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

-Knock-Knock-

Brittany was taken out of her memory, and Santana disappeared. A single tear escaped down her cheek. "Come in," she said defeated as she sat in a near by chair.

She had expected her mother, or even Mike her dance instructor, but never did she expect who was actually about to come threw her bedroom door.

Prince Finn poked his goofy head in, before bringing his whole body in. "That wasn't some kind of act downstairs was it?"

A part of her felt like it was her duty to lie at this very moment, but she was just too defeated. Santana was gone and none of it mattered anymore. "No, it wasn't an act."

Finn's earlier intuition was right, he just needed to know for sure before he put his plan into action. He walked up to the princess and got on one knee. "Brittany will you marry me?"

Brittany gave him a look like the prince had just grown two heads. _'Is he really that dumb?' _

"Finn did you not just here what I said, let me spell it out for you. I am in love with Santana, she is my destiny," she said easily turning away from the kneeling prince.

"No Brittany you don't understand, I have a plan. A plan that will benefit us both,"

At this point Brittany was only half listening, and that was really only because he was talking about something other then apples. "And what plan is that? Face it Finn you will not trick me into marrying you."

"I don't wish to trick you princess, merely everyone else."

Now she was intrigued. "I am listening?"

"Marry me, and you and Santana can be together."

"How exactly does that work? And what do you get out of it?" She asked. _'Ewww... he better not ask to watch me and San kiss and do other stuff. I don't even know what that stuff would be, but I know I wouldn't want him watching.'_

"We are both in love with people we cant have," he said sadly.

Then it suddenly clicked. All the apple talk, it was because he was in love. I guess the same way I always managed to sneak San in our conversations, that's why he always snuck apples into ours. "Your in love with the Berry girl? Whats her name?... Rachel... yeah Rachel Berry of Berry Farms and Orchards. It all makes sense."

He blushed a little, and for the first time Brittany actually felt like she could like this guy. Not in a like like kinda way, but he could be a good friend.

"Yes, I am sorry if I bored you with all my apple chatter, I just cant get her off my mind. She is in everything I see, the trees, food, the earth, music, everything."

"I know what you mean," Brittany smiled as her thoughts went back to Santana.

"So will you do it, will you marry me? It would get your mother off your back and my father off mine. Then we could rule, and change everything that is against being with the ones we truly love. We only have to be affectionate in public, and then when were are home we can just go our separate ways. Maybe over time we can be friends even."

Brittany pondered it, it would get her mother off her back, and she could actually go after Santana, bring her home and spend the rest of her life with her. She smiled at the thought of spending every last day of her life with the girl she loved. She had to do this, she needed Santana so bad, she couldn't keep her mother from forcing her to marry, and she couldn't change rules that have been in place for centuries, not at least while she is just a princess, and not alone. She needed the help, and maybe Finn could be trusted. After all he had as much to lose and gain as she did.

"Okay lets do it, I will marry you."

They looked at each other and smiled, and Finn couldn't help but pick up the Princess and capture her in a bear hug. He whispered a million thank you's in her ear, and they began to plot. The one main rule being that they couldn't tell anyone of their plan, not Rachel and not Santana. Finn made it clear that anyone could accidentally tell and jeopardize the plan. Brittany hoped she was doing the right thing, but Santana wasn't there so she couldn't ask. So she had to have faith and hope that she was making the right choice for her and Santana.

Later that night as she stared at the dark ceiling, thoughts racing threw her mind she whispered the same thing her love said to her earlier in the evening._ "_Don't be sad my love, I will be back, and we can be together forever." She hoped that somehow Santana could hear her and as a single tear fell down her cheek, she whispered one last thing into the wind. "Don't worry my love, I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? It is more of a filler chapter, to hold up the chapters to come, but it was necessary to the plot. Do you like the addition of Blaine? And Kurt in future chapters? How do you feel about Prince Finn now? Will he stay true to his word? Do you think Brittana will survive this scheme? How do you feel about some Faberry, because I think I have an interesting plot twist, just thought of it now and I think it is gold. <strong>

**Thank you for reading, this story is getting a lot of hits, but not that many reviews, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys this is nine pages long, made it the longest chapter I have written so far just for you. Sorry for taking so long to update, just finished my first week of this semester so its been chaotic, and I still don't have internet. Don t fear though, it is being installed next Thursday. So close I can taste that internet lol. **

**Anyways this chapter is a bit everywhere. I hope no one gets totally turned off and confused. It jumps from Santana to brittany a couple of times. The Santana part is her speaking from a present point, and talking about past experiences on La Isla Luna. The past experiences are italicized. Brittany parts are pretty ordered. There are like two parts that are from neither perspective but from totally different people.**

**Time for Reviews! Got some great ones, I am happy you guys are still sticking to this story, and I hope I don't ruin it at some point. Promise me if I do you will tell me.**

**Ryoko05: Lol Oh yeah it will, a big misunderstand of epic proportions.**

**Amaka Jane: Your very welcome, I did enjoy them. Yeah I really like their friendship and I totally agree PA all the way. I wish Glee actually explored that friendship, would be awesome. Oh yeah I sense a pissed reaction in Sans future too. **

**Cci Belem: Glad you likes it so much. Guess you will have to read to answer your questions. Im sorry, that must suck. I personally have no idea how that must feel, but im happy I can depict it well enough for you to relate too. Thanks for sharing.**

**BrennaAimee: So happy your still into this story, thumbs up for fabeRry great, because I have a plan. Wont be a direct Faberry type thing, they wont really be in the story, but they will play a big part. You will see, im pretty excited about that twist.**

**My-other-ride-is-your-mum: Thanks, I like your name :)**

**Brittana1227-songbird: Your wish is my command. **

**There. u. are. : Happy your liking the dialogue, hope you like the dialogue in this one, I brought a lot of Santana's lines from glee in this one. Happy I can keep you one your toes, you will see more interaction with Klaine and Santana in the next chapter this one is mostly just Santana and Blaine. **

**Buttercup: Yeah I have read that one, really emotional. Not as emotional as color, but yeah super emotional and beautifully written.**

**SGAFirenity: Lol yes Finn actually has a brain that he uses, that was my big plot twist. The plan is great, but remember not all is right in paradise. Your ideas are close, but not exactly. Thank you so much for all your reviews and kind words. Novel? Wow really? Thanks. I have no idea how I came up with this you would have to ask the 13 year old me, I wrote the beginning of this story not for brittana years ago, and I found it a while ago, and realized how perfectly it fit for these characters, so I just worked from there. I have two more stories I have written that would fit perfectly too. I was pretty genius back then, I just needed an older me perspective to fill in the blanks. **

**Pridemunkeyz: Lol your review killed me, I use that word a lot. My mother doesn't appreciate it, me and my best friend use orgasm for everything. When we eat something that is like sooooooooooooo good we say "oh my god this is like an orgasm in my mouth." Lol which now that im writing it sounds really wrong. I should probably stop saying that kind of stuff in public, no wonder my mother is embarrassed. Oh well. **

**Blueskkies: Thanks for sharing, I guess that is a big flaw in Finn's plan, but what can you expect he isn't the brightest bulb in the pack. **

**Crazykrew: Can you? What does it smell like? All I smell is my morning coffee. Lol! Yummmmmm!**

**Anyways read on my friends, the journey continues!**

* * *

><p>Brittany was nervous, she had to be 100% composed. Everything depended on this point, without it their plan would fail. The night after she discussed the specifics of the plan with Finn, they went their separate ways. She needed to break the news flawlessly, she needed to make sure that her mother believed every word without any hesitation. She made sure she stayed in her room and kept to herself for the first week, so that it seemed like she was grieving the loss of her love, and worrying about her future. She used this time to perfect her plan, and imagine how amazing life will be when she can finally be with Santana. Now it was the second week, and it was now or never.<p>

She walked down the long hall and to her mothers room. She looked in and could see her mother sitting in front of her mirror. She was brushing her hair, only she did it almost roboticaly with a far off look on her face. Her mother had an unreadable expression on her face almost expressionless, but Brittany could see the sadness in her eyes. Brittany should have been upset, her mother didn't deserve her sympathy, but still she couldn't help the unhappiness that surged threw her when she saw that look in her mothers eyes. The silence between them had been killing her as well, she missed the mornings they shared where her mother would just brush her hair and just talk. She missed her mother, but it killed her even more to know that she was against something as beautiful as her love for Santana. _'After losing my father, would you really like for me to live without my love as well.'_

She quietly walked up to her mother, making eye contact with her threw the reflection of the mirror. It brought her mother back from her trance, and she could see the tiniest bit of sparkle back in her eyes.

"Hello mom," Brittany said a hint of sadness seeping into the words.

"Darling," the queen said with a sigh of relief. She turned in her seat and stood up. Placing a hand on her daughters pale cheek, she smiled. "Please sit, I will brush threw these messy locks."

Brittany knew that was her mother way of saying lets talk, so she sat in the seat once occupied by her mother and looked at the reflection of her threw the mirror. Her mother was not making eye contact, just looking at the golden locks she was brushing threw. Now was the time, she had to break the silence.

"Finn has asked me to marry him," she said still looking in the mirror for her mothers reaction.

The queens hands stilled for a few seconds, before she continued to try to cover it. "Really? I figured after **that **night he would have left in search of another bride."

"It seems my **action's** have unaffected his decision."

Her mother looked up at her threw the mirror, Brittany knew that that one word would do it. "Good an understanding husband, makes a great husband, you would be all the wiser to say ye..." The queen started getting ready to convince her daughter that this was the only choice, before she was interrupted.

"I have already told him yes," Brittany said trying really hard to show no sadness in her eyes or face, she had to pretend that she believed this was the right choice.

Her mother looked at her skeptically, "you have? Excuse me if I sound surprised."

"I have thought a lot about this for the last week. Santana means nothing to me, and im happy she is gone. She was with me so often for so long it clouded my thoughts, you know how easily I get confused. Now that she is gone I see it clearly, I see why you pushed me for this all along. This is the only way I can be happy, the prince will provide for me, he will give me riches, security, children one day, and eventually love." The words killed her, lies all lies, and it left a bitter taste in her mouth just to speak them. _'I mean none of it San, I love you so much that these word are killing me inside. You are the only thing I am 100,000% sure about.'_

She watched her mother take in the words, then a wicked smile was placed on her face. A look that reads I won, and Brittany knew so did she.

* * *

><p>Isabelle carried a tray of Dark Moon Bliss in a cup for her queen, she gave the queen her two weeks notice, already receiving the funds from her daughter for her restaurant. The queen was not happy at first, but then figured it was for the best she wanted no connection between her daughter and Santana. She neared the door of her queen, and could hear to voices. <em>'That's odd, that sounds like Brittany's voice. I thought they weren't speaking.' <em>She tiptoed a little closer to listen and see if she should interrupt and serve the coffee or just wait.

"I have thought a lot about this for the last week. Santana means nothing to me, and im happy she is gone. She was with me so often for so long it clouded my thoughts, you know how easily I get confused..." she could hear Brittany say.

She couldn't believe it, after hearing that she immediately turned around. Running down the hall, not caring that the coffee had now tipped over and was crashing from one side of the tray to the other like waves. _'Mi bebe, mi Santanita she will be heart broken. She was so sure that Brittany loved her unconditionally, what if she came back and saw that Brittany had married someone else, she would be devastated. I have to warn her, she must never come back. She had to start a fresh over there, and never step foot on the land of her lost loves again.' _

Isabelle immediately went to the servants quarters and took out some paper and a writing utensil and began to write a letter to her daughter. Once finished she opened up the cage of a pigeon that Santana had sent her just yesterday for sending letters. Rolling the note and attaching it to the birds leg she walked over to the nearest window and let the messenger fly free.

"I am so sorry Santana."

* * *

><p>Santana's first weeks were amazing, after stepping foot on the island she immediately went to work at immersing herself in a culture that was so new yet so familiar. If she had to be anywhere without Brittany this would be the place. Even though home was wherever her love was, she still felt oddly at home here too.<p>

She made a great friend in Blaine, he helped her become the island princess that her people would love and respect. He also made sure her schedule was always full, so she never had time to dwell on the sadness of being without the love of her life, and for that she was most thankful.

Her grandmother was amazing, she had been nervous that she would not approve of her lifestyle choice, but the Island Queen threw all her worries right out the window. She remembers their first breakfast together, in the dining room on the ship

"_Alrighty, here is the dining hall, just right threw this door. The island queen will be waiting for you inside," Blaine said before standing next to the door facing away from Santana._

"_Are you not coming in with me?" she asked nervously._

_Blaine turned back around to face his new princess. "No, as your servant I am to wait outside, plus I am sure you want some privacy with your abuela," he turned back around figuring this was the end of their conversation._

"_Okay uno, stop turning away from me every five seconds, y dos I don't want privacy right now," she said turning Blaine around to face her. She placed her hand gently on his wrist. "Please, come in with me. Your more familiar then she is right now, and I could use some support."_

"_Okay," Blaine said smiled. "Are you always such a softy?"_

"_No im not actually, must be the hot sun, and island breeze messing with all my bad-assery," she said smiling before she turned around. Blaine rushed before her to open the door._

_She looked inside the dining room, which was beautifully decorated with gold and wine red. There in the middle of the long table stood her abuela, sipping on some, what she would assume being Dark Moon Bliss. She was looking over a letter of some sort._

"_Santana your all bones likes Jesus on the cross, eat," the Island Queen said without looking up._

_Blaine gave Santana and encouraging smile before standing in one of the corners. Santana sat down in the chair across from her grandmother, nervousness eating at her insides. "Abuelita I have something I want to talk to you about."_

_Maria looks up from her paper and looks across the table at her granddaughter. "Okay, who cares talk with your mouth full," She said smiling at her beautiful granddaughter._

"_I wanted to talk about what happened last night, before we left," Santana said closing her eyes almost flinching, waiting for her abuela to yell. She opened her eyes to see her grandmother looking back at her waiting for her to continue. "The thing that happened between me and Brittany."_

"_Ah yes, she is a wonderful girl Santana. I had a nice chat with her at the party before she ran off," she said evenly before taking a sip of her coffee._

"_Wait, you talk her? About what?"_

_Maria poured some coffee in a cup for Santana, and pushed it to her. "About Santo, about love, and how you should never pass it up for anything."_

_Suddenly it all clicked her abuela had unintentionally contributed to Brittany confessing her love to her. "Thank you."_

_Now the Island Queen was sporting a confused look. "For what?"_

"_You are the reason she confessed her love to me, you are why I was brave enough to allow her to love me, even though I have loved her for as long as I have known her."_

_Maria walked around the table and next to her granddaughter, placing her hands on either side of her face. "Never be afraid of love Santana, we are Cruz woman, we must always be brave and take love by the balls."_

_Santana laughed, and then turned serious looking up at her abuela. "So your okay with this, with who I am."_

_She looked deep into the brown eyes like her sons, and her own and said in a serious tone. "I lost you for too long, I will not get in the way of love ever again. I except you, all of you."_

"_Even though I don't like wearing dresses."_

"_Well I think you will like our dresses, they are not the same as the ones in Dashania. We would suffocate in this heat if we had to wear all those layers. We wear much less you will see, but if you still don't want to wear dresses, then that is fine with me. Pants are easier to walk in anyways," she said with a smile._

_A muffled sob comes from the far corner of the room, both woman look to see where it is coming from to find a tear stained Blaine._

"_Sorry, that was just so beautiful," Blaine said barely audible as her held back tears._

"_Control yourself Blaine your a mess," Santana laughed before going over to hand Blaine a napkin that was on the table. "That reminds me abuelita could I make a request for a specific stylist?"_

_Now sitting back in her seat, the Island Queen replies with a simple, "Of course, who ever you want. Just tell me the name and ill send someone for her."_

"_Actually __**his **__name is Kurt... Kurt Hummel."_

Kurt would be arriving any day, having to pack all his things. Blaine says his clothes alone might take a week to pack. I look forward to meeting him, if he could catch someone as great as Blaine he must be great right?

* * *

><p>Everything about the island is amazing, the people, the water, the castle, the atmosphere, the culture, don't even get Santana started on the food. However with all this good has to come at least one bad right? Well that bad comes in the name of Ricardo. It is sad he is the only other royal family her age, and he is awful. He is cocky and arrogant, with his head so far up his ass you would swear it was surgically put there to never leave. From the first moment they met Santana understood why Blaine was so happy to be away from him.<p>

_The Island Queen, Santana, and Blaine all walked in with the castle staff carrying their stuff behind them. They walked to the center of the entrance. Santana looked up entranced by the huge circular skilight on the roof. The sky was the clearest blue with clouds as white as a baby rabbit, and the sun shining bright, but not bright enough to break threw the clear tinted skylight._

"_Wow que bonita," Santana said to herself mesmerized by the view._

"_If you like that Santana, wait till you see the view from your room. It is the best view in the whole castle, it belonged to your father," her grandmother said with a sad smile. "I have to go over a few things, specifics about your impending coronation. The islanders are gonna have a field day with this, so please stay in the castle for today. "_

"_Si abuelita," she said looking from her grandmother to the skylight again._

_Blaine smiled at the princesses face so full of aw. "Come on princessa, let me show you around your new home."_

_Santana looked back down and followed Blaine up the huge luxurious stairway leading to the second floor. 'Wow, im gonna really have to start working on my cardio these stairs are never ending.' Walking up the long stairway Santana could hear an obnoxious voice boom threw the castle. _

"_Honestly how dare that old bat come at me like that, there is no way La Isla Luna will want some servent girl turned princesa. They want los derechos, true royalty not some girl from the slums of some foreign land. I bet she had to fight the rats in el barrio de basura. She thinks she can just take what has been rightfully mine since birth. I don't think so, no I will be king," the voice laughed maliciously as he walked further down the hall, before abruptly stopping. "Ben when I laugh you laugh with me entiendo. Jeeze you about as dumb as your lips are big."_

"_Yes Prince Ricardo, but sir my name is not Ben it is Sam... Sam Evans sir."_

"_Excuse me," the prince yelled as he raised his hand, then slammed his oppened palm to a pale cheek._

_The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang threw the halls of the castle of La Isla Luna, Santana rushed up the long stairwell too the noise having stood still on the stairs to hear the whole conversation. She looked on as her cousin stood over a blond young man holding his cheek. Anger rushed threw her veins and she saw red as she ran up to her cousin. "What the hell is wrong with you," she said kneeling down to look at the fallen servant._

"_Are you okay?" she asked the blond boy._

"_Please, he deserved it. How dare you correct a prince," he said in anger towards his servant before turning to the girl. "And you, are you new? No matter, you better know your place servant girl. You do not interrupt a punishment given by a future king. Now go, get out."_

_Santana laughed, 'this boy must either be really dumb or... nope he must just be dumb.'_

"_What are you laughing at servant," Ricardo asked annoyed and patience running thin. He walked closer to Santana so that he was standing over her completely. "You know I could have you disappear. One word and no one would even know who you are."_

_Santana only smirked at this, as she stood up to come face to face with her cousin. He wasn't more the a hair taller then her so she could look straight into his eyes. "This is the boy who was supposed to be king."_

"_Suppos.." the prince started before Santana cut him off._

"_Let me tell you how this gonna be, if I may. There is a new HBIC in La Isla Luna and her name is Santana Lopez, and you primo can call me Santana Maria Lopez Santiago De La Cruz... future Queen de La Isla Luna."_

_Ricardo's posture and demeanor which started of strong slowly began to shrink with each passing word coming out of his cousins mouth. No one ever dared to speak to him in such a way, it was new and he hated how easily it affected him._

"_And the way you treat servants in MY castle is despicable," Santana spat out. "No me gusta, and know this Ricardo do something like this again and I will show you the true meaning of cosas malas."_

_Suddenly gaining some courage out of fear of her words, Ricardo spoke. "You cant speak to me like that, royalty runs threw my veins from both my parents. You half blood, nothing more then a bastard child of a long lost son and a peasant pathetic servant who got herself knocked up."_

_Ricardo's words hit Santana hard, a punch to the face might have hurt less. It was okay to offend her, she could handle that but to bad mouth her mother and her dead father. That was the last straw. "Listen here cabron (you bastard) do you know what I have hidden in my hair? Razor blades, uh hum that's right all up in here. Here's whats gonna go down, two choices, stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice or you walk away right now and live to be a douche bag another day."_

_The prince smiled and muttered, "classy," before turning around and continuing down the hall to his previous destination._

_Santana turned around pleased with herself to see an absolutely giddy Blaine starring wide eyed at her. She looked at him like he was crazy as she stood confused at his reaction. "What?"_

"_What was that? I never heard anyone speak with such fire, let alone enough to make Ricardo cower. It was truly a sight, next time you should charge, I know a lot of people who would pay with their soul to see that."_

"_That? That was nothing, when I get really pissed off I get taken over by my evil personality Snix. I cant really control it."_

"_Well Snix is my new best friend," Blaine said happily._

"_Uh hum.."_

_Blaine and Santana looked down at the blond boy looking up at them. "Sorry to ruin your whatever this is, I just wanted to say thank you. I have been putting up with him so I can send money home to my folks. We lost our house, and this was the only job I could find."_

"_Don't worry about it, what is your name again?"_

"_Sam Evans, it is an honor to meet you princesa. My family has always prayed that someone or something would happen so that Ricardo didn't end up our king. That would have been a terrible fate."_

"_Well im happy to help, will you do me a favor Sam?"_

"_Anything for you princesa," Sam said standing up eagerly._

"_I need you to pick something up for me, im not allowed to leave the castle. Since you have been threw a lot today I will relieve you from your duties today and you can pick up my item, go visit your family, and then bring it back to me tonight."_

"_Oh thank you princesa, thank you," Sam said tears threatening to spill. He missed his parents terribly, and the younger siblings he left behind. "What is it that you need?"_

"_Firstly call me Santana, none of this princesa, okay?" Sam nodded. "I am told that La Isla Luna is known for its precious jewels. I need you to find me five of the most bluest jewels you can find. Not so big that it seems obnoxious, but not small enough that it seems unimportant. It must fit on someones finger, a slender finger, and it must be blue Sam. The bluest you can find, bluer then the ocean and the sky."_

"_I can do that princes... I mean Santana," the bond boy said before running down the hall to the stairs._

"_What do you need jewels for?" Blaine asked curiously._

_Santana smiled. "When the prophecy is fulfilled, I want to have a ring ready. A ring with a jewel as sparkly, big, and blue as my Brittany's eyes. Nothing will ever compare, but it is worth a shot. When the time comes that ring will be on her finger for all the world to see, and she will TRULY be mine."_

Santana thought back to that moment, she meant every word of it, but now her confidence faltered. She held in her hand a single white envelope with her name in gold script written on the front.

Inside it read: We invite you to the wedding of Prince Finn Hudson and Princess Brittany Susan Pierce.

She dropped the letter on the floor and it fell gracefully atop another letter. This one also in a white note only with 'Santanita' written in her mothers hand writing. She received the letter earlier, but couldn't believe its contents. She had too much faith in their love to believe what was written on that letter, but the invitation only proved her naivety.

Blaine stepped in the room carrying his princesses afternoon cup of Moon Bliss. Facing away from him, he didn't notice Santana's face, the look of anger, deciete, and sadness in her eyes. He did seem worried though, something wasn't right. Usually the princess would eagerly grab for the cup before he even fully entered the room.

"Santana?" Blaine asked quietly not wanting to startle her if she just didn't hear him enter. He placed the coffee on a near by table.

"No coffee today Blaine, grab my armor and my sword. Get Francisco for me," she said emotionless. "I will be training today."

"But you only train once a week, and that is not for a few days," he said confused.

"That is gonna change," she said harshly before turning around. "If I can't have her then at least one thing from the prophecy will come true. I will be the warrior that the seer saw, if I cant have her love then I WILL have his blood," she said looking down at the pristine white invitation before stepping on it as she walked over to her friend. She grabbed something out of her pocket and placed it in his hand.

"Use this and get Kurt something nice, I don't need it anymore."

She walked purposefully out of her room, and Blaine looked down at the beautiful ring in his hand. Santana hand crafted the metal herself, smallest details of stars, and flowers covered the metal. In the middle a beautiful blue diamond, the most precious jewel he had ever seen. Inside a small engraving, 'B+S Anything is possible.'

He looked around the room for clues, _'what could have happened.'_

Anger fueled her, she was no longer the kind loving care free girl she once was, her wrath was bigger then even her alter ego Snix would be able to handle, no she was something else, someone else completely. She meant every word, she would train, become a warrior, and then she would go after the one who stole her love. _'Finn you better watch out.' _

* * *

><p>Brittany stood on her balcony looking over the land she would soon rule. Today was the day, by this time tomorrow all who was invited would receive the invitation to her wedding. Except one, she didn't trust a messenger pigeon to deliver the only invitation that truly mattered. She hoped that Santana would understand her plan and be proud that she took it upon herself to speed up the process. Threw all the wedding planning, and the fake smiles, she let the hopes of a future with her true love keep her going.<p>

She looked at the two items in her hands, one an invitation, a lie. The other a letter, the truth. She traced the name on both cards one written in a gold script, the other in her own hand writing. This was it, she made her way to the dock where her servants were picking up this months Moon Bliss from a boat. She walked up to a man and asked for the captain.

"Capitan hay una nina que le busca," the man yelled towards the boat.

An older man with tan skin and a short white beard walked over to them. "Ay princesa, what can I do for you today. More Moon Bliss perhaps?"

"No, but thank you. I need a favor of you kind sir. I need you to deliver this letter to your princess Santana. It is very important that it gets to her, I can not trust anyone else to get it to her," she said handing over the letters that were tied together with a single string..

The captain looked down at what he thought was one letter, and smiled. "Of course, I will guard it with my life."

Brittany smiled wide, "thank you so much."

Brittany smiled at the boat as it sailed of into the sea. She shuddered at the sudden pick up of wind. She got an eary feeling in the pit of stomach, but pushed it aside as nerves.

"Come princess, it looks like a storm is coming," a servant said guiding the princess back to the castle.

* * *

><p>The storm that seemed so far off was now catching up to them, harsh winds and waves were crashing their boat from left to right. Struggling to keep his boat atop the water, the captain remembered the letter in his pocket.<p>

"Sebastian," he yelled into the dark open air.

"Si Capitan?"

The captain grabbed the letters and shoved them in the other mans hands, still trying to control the wheel. "Take this and put it in my cabin, that letter is very important and I cant let it get wet out here. Go!"

Sebastian rushed to the cabin, before slipping on some water which was now entirely covering the boat. Quickly getting up to get out of the way of the furiously working men around him. So flustered and busy that he didn't notice the letter he dropped when he fell. With only the invitation in his hand, he was long gone. The letter lay on the floor of the wet boat, and as a wave came crashing over and into the boat the letter went sailing into the deep dark black sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo... took me for-EVER to write all this. What did you guys think? Did I make things too complicated? Were you really confused with the setup? The real training will begin now, are you excited? How about the lost letter, good twist? Is Santana's wrath too much? Do you think she will really try to kill him? Why doesn't she trust in her love for Brittany enough to know this must not be true? Any thing you guys wanna see happen? If it fits I would be happy to add it. <strong>

**Review Review Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallelujah finally got internet, in celebration I offer you my dear readers a new long chapter. I didnt get as many reviews as usual for the last chapter, im not one of those writers who are gonna threaten you by saying I wont write if you don't review, I just want to make sure that im not losing you guys. I was a little worried that my last chapter might have turned some of you off, I hope not, but if that is the case then im sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**For those of you who did:**

**EriiTurd: Lol yeah thats why he is the bad guy, and also the not so smooth criminal. I totally understand your anger, you might hate me after this chapter. Fare warning!**

**Amaka Jane: Please dont cry, it was a clumsy mistake. So much drama! I was just gonna make it some random servent but then I was like who havent I brought in... or yeah trouty mouth so badabingbadaboom in comes Sam. Sebastian I knew was gonna drop the letter as soon as I thought up the idea. Ha yeah I could see the uncle from PPP being Ricardo. Had to go Lima Heights on Ricardo, he was a douche and deserved it.**

**Lumos175: Lol yeah I watch a lot of movies, so I go with what I know I guess, plus I love the drama.**

**There. u. are. : I know damn you capitan, damn you! Im happy you like his presence and the drama, I try to keep people on there toes. I love the "what!" reactions.**

**Brittana1227-songbird: You review made me smile, feeling super special right now. Thank you.**

**Mindconfession: Because I love drama, if he lost the invitation that would be no fun. :)**

**Affy: Thank you, wow one of the best, im honored. Gotta love the angst, no worries I love me some happy ending too and your secret is safe with me. Oooh the ring, Blaine definitely has a plan for the ring. I like your prediction, I thought of that but went in another direction, I hope you like the direction im gonna go in. Write me a testimate, I would be happy to read what you think, I love the really long ones. I am puerto rican, but im like the only puerto rican who grew up in a spanish household and never fully learned the language lol. Like seriously my grandmother knew absolutely no english, but I dont speak much spanish. I am ashamed, worst puerto rican ever. I just channel my family for the spanish, I try not to use complicated spanish terms because I want it to be easy for my readers to understand, and I dont want to be google translating everything. Ill try to keep the awesomeness coming. Thanks for the great review.**

**Beanzy: Liked the way your sarted the review, o hellz yeah! I like that you like the development, I aim to please. Happy your no longer confused, he is a jackass the cousin of hers but it wouldn't be fun without him. Write me a novel, ill gladly read it.**

* * *

><p>Cold hard metal hit metal, as blade met blade. Santana's opponent for this match was breathing heavily as he swung his sword relentlessly, trying hard to somehow break threw Santana's defenses. Santana was too good though, with every heavy blow she ducked, dodged and swung with ease.<p>

Her grace with a blade was unlike any opponent had ever seen. Even for one as skilled as Francisco Juan Lup`e Garcia, he had seen many battles having fought to help neighboring islands. He loved La Isla Luna it was his home, but it was not the place for battles, no one dare fight against the great island, so he finds his battles elsewhere always fighting for a worthy cause.

His last battle ended shortly with the news of the discovery of one princess. He had to come back, this was Santo's daughter, his best friends little girl he had no other choice. Santo always talked about making him a godfather one day, but after his disappearance he let that idea sink with his best friend.

From the first moment he looked into those familiar mocha eyes, he knew. Behind those eyes lied a thirst, a thirst he saw in his best friend, and one he knew people saw in him. The thirst for battle, but more then that, the battle for truth, for honor, for the safety of the ones you love. She didn't even need to ask, he knew her request. He was the best around, mothers and fathers begged him to train their young one, with the hopes that his training would save them if ever in battle. He never excepted though, until now. Santana was his first and only apprentice, trained in the brutal art of war, good or evil, weak or strong, disgrace or honor.

In the beginning he wasn't sure if Santana's skill quiet matched the thirst in her eyes, after the first few weeks he began to doubt his prediction that this girl was anything close to the warrior her father once was, until one night led to the woman before him today. Watching her take on her opponent with ease, made him think about that afternoon. When Santana's true ability and thirst truly united.

_Santana looked around the large area designed for the training of warriors, her own space to become the warrior that she was destined to be. The letter broke her heart, but she would not let it break her spirit, she would fight for the only thing she now truly believed in. The only thing she could truly control, her honor and pride. She looked at the sword mounted on the wall, the sword of her ancestors before her. Every heir was passed down that same sword, when their trainer see's that they were ready. She needed that, that was her goal, to be worthy enough to wield that sword. That was how she would know that she was ready to make Finn suffer, the same way she was suffering inside, and to defeat Elec to protect the one she loved, even if she was not loved back._

_So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice her trainer enter from behind her._

"_You know you should never have your back to an entry way, many of your ancestors learned that the hard way," Francisco said built arms crossed in front of his chest. _

_Santana turned around to look at the older man. "I guess I still have much to learn."_

"_Yes you do. Blaine told me you wanted to train today, why? Today is not a training day," he said walking closer to the young Latina._

"_Tell me Francisco, did you train along side my father?"_

_He gave her a confused look, "Yes of course I did, you know that."_

"_And did you and my father not train everyday from sun rise to sun up?"_

"_Yes, but Santana you are not us, you are..." he began to say before being cut off._

"_I am what? A princess? A woman? Or perhaps you mean weak?"_

_Francisco looked down at the girl in front of him, and placed his palm to her cheek, "Of course not Santana, neither of those. You just need more practice."_

"_No, what I needed was motivation and I have it now."Santana turned away from his hand and walked towards the weapons hanging from the far wall. _

"_What do you mean? What motivation?" He asked worryingly._

_Grabbing two swords she walked back to her spot and threw one at the man. "It doesn't matter what, all that matters is I have it. From now on you will stop treating me like I am something fragile, you will treat me the same as your trainer treated you. That means training everyday, and opponents. No more wooden dummies, I want real opponents, I want to work my way up to the best."_

"_That will be a problem, most men will not fight a woman, even if that woman is the princesa."_

"_If they are true warriors, and truly are the best then they will fight, and I will remind them of just that. Also when you are down here you are not my fathers best friend, not my godfather, you are my trainer, and you will treat me as so. The only time you are to ever to place you hand on my cheek like that again, is if it is an attack, but I promise you that you will never get that chance."_

_Right before his eyes he watched that thirst turn into a flame, great inspiration, but he worried about the princesses heart, and the wrong choices she may make because of that flame. _

_That first training session was hard, Santana fought with less skill but with more anger. Every blow she threw was blocked and counter attacked, exhaustion, anger, sadness, and pride were getting in the way, and Francisco could see it._

_Santana attacked putting all her weight into her swing, falling to the floor when Francisco dodged to the left leaving her sword to cut through air. He pushed her to the floor and pointed the blade right over her neck, literally a hair away from her jugular. She breathed heavily, her pride injured, her body weak, her anger boiling, but most of all her heart broken._

"_Stop!" he yelled, his voice echoing threw the room. "Santana you are fighting like a foolish man blinded by anger. If you want to be a warrior you must learn to let go, let go of the anger, the pain, the sadness. You can't destroy your problems with a sword anymore then you can cut air. What is going on?"_

_Santana tried to push the sword away and get up, but she was pushed back down by her godfathers foot._

"_No tell me, or I will stop training you. I will not let your anger tarnish what others think of my teaching abilities."_

"_There is nothing wrong," she practically growled._

"_You can lie to me all you want, but a sword never lies. The way you were using it, is all the truth I need," he said removing the sword and his foot from her chest. He turned to walk away. "Come and get me when you have worked this out, I wont train you like this."_

_Santana watched all that she had left slowly disappear along with the man walking away. "Stop! This is all that I have left."_

_Francisco stopped, but didn't turn around, figuring it would be easier for her to talk to his back._

"_Please, she doesn't love me anymore, the prophecy was wrong about that, but I wont let it be wrong about this. I need to be the warrior that I am destined to be, I need to at least make that true."_

_Still facing away he sighed. "This isn't about that though is it, why do you want to be a warrior?"_

_Santana fell to her knees, letting trespassing tears fall down her cheeks like the flooding of the Nile. "I am doing it for her, I still love her, I don't want to because it hurts so much, but I do. I want her to be safe, I want to be that warrior so she can be safe. So she will never be hurt."_

_Francisco pulled the kneeling girl up and gently pushed her face up to meet his eyes. "Then let that be your motivation, not anger. Let her safety be the only reason you wield that sword, make every swift movement in her name." He wiped away her tear, then bent down and handed her the sword she dropped._

"_Now lets start, I have a warrior to train."_

Francisco's clapping echoed threw the room. Santana turned her gaze from her opponent know on the floor with a sword to his throat, and a discarded weapon. "Well done Santana, you have come far. He was the best of your age group."

Santana scoffed, before releasing her opponent and helping him up. "Sorry I had to kick you ass," she said as he walked away head bowed in disappointment.

Santana threw the blade over her shoulder and smiled at her trainer, "So what now teach, going for an older group?"

"No, you seem a bit bored with your opponents."

"Yeah, kinda sucks, when you cant find anyone better then you."

"You know, cocky is very unflattering on a princess."

"Well I guess unfortunately my cousin is rubbing off on me, god knows he just oozes cocky. Its caked all over that ugly face of his."

Francisco laughed, "Yes well only difference is you actually deserve to be cocky, he is about as good with a sword as Kurt is."

Now Santana was holding back laughter.

"Hey I resent that, besides swords and armor are so last season," Kurt said walking into the room as he hung onto Blaine.

"I don't think there is a season for battle attire Kurt," Santana said rolling her eyes, as she walked over to grab the jug of water in Blaine's awaiting hand.

"Francisco when are you going to let me redesign this room, its so dark in here it give me chills," he said demonstrating as he exaggeratedly faked chills coming up his spine. "I have some fabric samples I can show you, ooh I know one that would look perfect."

"Errrrr... hold on a minute Kurt. I love you and all, mostly because I love Blaine and you make him happy, but if you go all gay makeover castle edition in my training room, then I will disown you. Kappeesh?"

Francisco smiled at the small group of friends before excusing himself.

"Awww... Santana you know you have a secret soft spot for me, who else can make you look fabulous in pants, and make you were dresses you actually like," he said walking past her and giving her butt a light smack as he passed to look at the old swords on a shelf. Placing his finger on the shelf, he swiped his finger across to reveal dust. "Ewww, please Santana have someone clean down here, it is filthy and it smell like dirty socks."

Santana handed back the water, before creeping up behind Kurt, and hugging him. Her sweaty body, practically dripping on his designer outfit.

"Santana!" he yelled before trying to tear himself away. "If I was prince I would have you locked away for assault against a woman's best friend, my poor outfit. Now I have to change." He huffed all the way out of the room.

"Of course Kurt," she said laughing at his reaction.

Blaine smiled at his friend, "Why do you do that, you know he hates it."

"How else am I supposed to entertain myself?"

"You mean winning isn't enough entertainment," he asked with a smirk. "Or are you just trying to keep yourself busy, exhausting yourself, going from fight to fight. Win to Win."

Santana's smiled turned down. "You know its not about the wining, its about the training. Im doing it for her."

"Yes so you have told me, but Santana you have yet to RSVP, the deadline is in two days," he said handing her the invitation.

Santana looked down at the white and gold invitation. "I don't need to be there, I will keep an eye from afar, make sure Elec doesn't try to attack, but I will do so from the sea, and I will not be entering that castle."

"Why have you given up, there must be a reason, love like the one you described just doesn't disappear," he said looking at his sad princess. "Just talk to her, ask her why? Maybe she is just scared?"

"No Blaine, she has made her choice, many people think she is stupid, but not me. If this is what she wants then it must be what she wants. If she truly loved me then she would have waited, I told her I would come for her."

Blaine held both her hands and the invitation in both his hands. "Please Santana you are my best friend and I want you happy, just talk to her."

"If you were my best friend then you would not want me to go, because when she says that she doesn't love me then I will be forced to watch her marry him. Then I will be truly broken, no amount of distractions could fix that."

"I just think your wrong Santana, but even if your not she would want you there. She has been your best friend since you were two, she needs you. Even if it isn't in the way you would hope, then maybe it could give you closer, and you can start over."

Santana knew he was right, Brittany was her best friend, they went threw everything together. She was there for Brittany's first steps, first words, first period, first fight with her mother, her first kiss, and this would be her first wedding. If the roles were reversed Brittany would come, even if it killed her. She had no other choice, she had to go.

"Alright, ill go, but if I go then you go, and Kurt. Someone is going to have to carry me and my broken heart home when I turn out to be right."

"Deal, wait till I tell Kurt, your outfit is gonna make Brittany swoon over you. She will be tripping on her fallen jaw due to your total epic hotness. You will see Santana, everything will work out."

"What ever you say Blaine," she said in a monotone voice unconvinced as she walked past him.

* * *

><p>Brittany was worried, she had yet to receive an RSVP from Santana, she figured she would have received it the very next day, but it has been weeks. She must have gotten it, right? She had to, Brittany gave it directly to a captain. She had nothing to worry about, surely Santana is busy, or its on its way. So why was she still worried?<p>

Brittany was ripped from her thoughts by her door being slammed open by her mother.

"Brittany dear, come quick," she said rather out of breathe. "Finn is downstairs and he is in quiet a state, he is crying and keeps babbling something about apples."

Brittany looked just as confused as her mother, but seeing as Finn was now her friend, after all the time preparing for the wedding they have grown close. A common goal I guess will do that to people. She rushed out the bedroom, her mother hot on her trail as she went down the long stairs and hallways to the entrance where presumable the prince was.

Immediately upon entering she spotted the large figure balled up on the floor like a new born infant. _'Rachel must really love him, because that is terribly unattractive.'_

"Uhm... Finn?" she asked his shaking body. "Will you get up please, and follow me into the study?"

Finn looked up at the princess with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. He slowly nodded before getting up on long wobbly legs. Brittany led them both to the study, grabbing Finn's hand just so her mother wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

After entering the study, Brittany gently closed the door behind them. "Finn what's wrong?" she asked worryingly.

"Rachel... she d..d...doesn't love.. love me," Finn was barely able to get out, as he walked to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Ok Finn, I need you to stop crying and take a deep breath then talk, because I don't know what your saying. Ok," she said slightly annoyed now standing in front of the sitting boy. _'This is like talking to a child, get a grip your supposed to be king one day.' _

Finn did what she told him to do, before continuing. "I went over to the orchards, I wanted to surprise Rachel with a ring. I knew how hard this was for her, keeping us a secret, and pretending to marry you, I just wanted to do something nice for her. I went to the barn, because she likes to separate the apples out of the sun, and she thinks no one can here her sing in there. Only she wasn't singing or separating apple's, she was with Quinn."

"Oh what were they doing then if they weren't sorting..." then it clicked. "Oh Finn, they were getting their lady kisses on weren't they."

He looked down at the floor heartbroken, Brittany felt bad that all she was thinking about was how great that story would be in a play. "Wow Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, didn't see that coming. Although now that I think about it, I always caught them staring at each other at my parties, but I just thought they were having an intense super long staring contest."

"She said she didn't know until they kissed, that she never meant for it to happen. She really thought she loved me, can you believe that."

"Im so sorry Finn, but at least you found out now," she placed her hand on top of his cheek. "Now you can move on, find someone who truly loves you."

He looked up at her with broken eyes and placed his hand atop hers. "Was it me?"

She kneeled down in front of him and offered him the truth, "A few months ago I probably would have said yes, just because you really annoyed me, because of the whole apple thing, but its different now. I have gotten to know you, and I don't think it was you Finn. Im sure she truly loved you, but she just loved her more. You are clumsy, not very good with vocabulary, you dance like you have two left feet, and you cry like a girl," she saw his face fall with ever word she used to describe him and decided now was the time to pull out the big guns. "But no one who has gotten to know you like I have would even notice those things, because all they will see is a kind, brave, funny, loving guy. That's what I see, and any woman would be lucky to have you."

Finn smiled wide, "You mean that?"

"Of course I do," she said standing up and smiling down at him. "Feel better?"

He nodded in response and stood up towering over her. _'Knew that would work, I really hate to see people sad, and anything to stop him from crying like a little girl. Cant blame him though, I don't know what I would do if I ever saw San with anyone else. I don't think even someone saying how great I was would be able to fix that, but I am happy it worked for him.'_

She turned around and began to walk to the window, "Good, look Finn I understand if you want to call off the wedding, now that there isn't anything in it for you."

"No, I still want to get married," he said.

She turned around and found Finn no longer standing in the spot by the chair, but rather right in front of her.

He placed an unsuspected kiss on an unsuspecting Brittany, instead of going in for peck he went in for an open mouthed kiss. Practically ramming his lower lip in between her stunned lips.

Brittany stood stunned, sure she had kissed a boy before, but it was the last thing she expected from Finn. Especially since she made it pretty clear that Santana's kisses where the only kisses she wanted. She pushed him away after she felt his hand brush her lower back, finally out of her stun she stepped as far back as she could. Hitting the wall next to the window.

She wiped her hand across her mouth, trying to remove all traces of his invasion. "Finn, what was that?"

"I understand Brittany, this was your plan all along. Pretend to marry me, so that I could see how much better for me you are. I didn't notice before, but I get it now. That's why you said all those things to me just now, the whole thing about any girl would be lucky to have me bit. You love me."

Brittany looked at the boy like he just grew twelve heads. "Finn, what are you talking about, I love Santana. She is the only reason I am marrying you, so I can be with her. The girl I love, as in female, as in I am in love with a female, making me a bicorn or lebanese or something, but all together not in love with you."

"Brittany you don't have to pretend anymore, we will get married, I will be king and we will have lots of kids. They will have your looks and my height. We can be happy, I see that now," he said reaching out to hold onto her hand.

Brittany looked at their hands confused, "Children? Finn what are you talking about? Im getting married to be with San, that was the deal."

Finn understood that maybe he had gotten it wrong, but he wasn't about to let her go. Rachel had left him, he wouldn't let Brittany leave him too. He stood up, and placed both his hands on her cheeks, "No, don't you see Brittany we can be happy, your mother will be happy, heck the whole kingdom will be happy. I can give you everything you ever wanted, including children, Santana cant give you that. She isn't even here, she has never written you, you haven't even gotten an RSVP back, face it Brittany she has forgotten you, now you need to forget her too."

"No!," she said yanking her face away from his hands. "She loves me, and I don't want any of those things with you. You cant give me babies, tan, with beautiful brown eyes, of average height and black hair, with sassy attitudes, and snarky one liners. Only Santana can give me that, that's all I want little mini hers, I don't care if none of them have my genes or my looks, I would be happy if they were just mini versions of the girl I love. You cant make me love you any more then you can make Rachel love you, now get out, the plan is over."

Finn snapped at the mention of Rachel's name. "No, im doing this for the both of us. You will marry me."

"No, I will never marry you and I will never love you."

"Really? I would rethink that statement I would hate for someone to spill the beans to you uncle. Im sure he would be very interested in the news of your love," he practically spit the last word out like venom. "Someone might accidentally tell him where your precious beloved lives. Im sure he would be more then happy to start off the inevitable war by breaking your little heart."

"You wouldn't," Brittany said seething.

"Oh I would. Don't you see, neither of us can have the ones we love. We can use that, it will connect us, from that a new love can blossom. We can make it so they can never love anyone else again."

" Finn your thinking crazy, your only thinking like this because of Rachel. I don't understand, why would you want to be with someone who doesn't love you, why not wait and maybe there is someone out there for you."

"Because that someone is you, its like your mother always said love comes later," he placed his hand back on her cheek. "Over time you will learn to love me."

Brittany slapped his hand away, "No I wont, and San will come back for me and you will be sorry."

Finn grabbed her bicep hard and whispered in her ear, "No I wont, because if she does your going to tell her that you don't love her, or I will have a nice chat with your Uncle. I would be careful BrittBritt I would hate to see your heart break into a million pieces just because you wanted to be stubborn." He pulled away with a wicked smile on his face.

Brittany's eyes watered at the way Santana's nickname for her slid like slime off his tongue. She was torn, her uncle would surely hurt Santana if he knew it would hurt her, she had to do this, and hope that the prophecy was right. Santana would come for her and defeat him, and they would be free to love each other.

"Smile Brittany, were getting married in three days," he smiled mockingly before exiting the room. Just before exiting he turned around. "Remember BrittBritt not a word to anyone or else..."

When Finn was out of sight, Brittany ran to the desk in the study and quickly wrote a letter. She had to tell Santana, she had to come for her at the wedding, nothing was for certain after that. She rolled up the letter and walked over to the Pigeon in its cage, placing the letter on its ankle she brought it to the window and let it fly.

"Please San, Save me," she whispered into the late afternoon air.

* * *

><p>Ricardo walked down the halls of the castle, wandering nowhere in particular just wandering. The castle had become less and less entertaining since the arrival of his prima. <em>'The lost heir of La Isla Luna the precious child of Santo daughter of the poor and gift to the royal. Santana is so perfect, so sweet, brave, honest, beautiful, she treats everyone so equally, she is so much better then Prince Ricardo and <em>_blah di blah blah. God I hate her.'_

"Princesa," a man yelled as he ran past Ricardo."Princesa el correo."

"Stop," Ricardo yelled to the man who was already halfway down the hall. "Come here."

The other man walked to the prince with his head bowed in respect. "Perdon I was just trying to bring la princesa her mail."

Ricardo smiled. "No need hand it over, I will bring it to her."

"Its okay Prince Ricardo, It is an urgent message. I will just run and give it to Princesa"

"No need, I am on my way. Hand it over."

The man looked up at the prince nervously, uneasy as to whether that was a good idea. Everyone knew the feud going on between the prince and princess. However, he could not refuse him, even with Santana stopping all mistreatment of servant, he still knew what the prince was capable of. So he unhappily handed over the small piece of paper.

"I have it from here, you are excused."

When the messenger was out of sight, Ricardo unrolled the note and read its contents.

**Dear Santana my love,**

**I know I am not supposed to send you letters, because you want me to live my life without waiting for your replies. Which was stupid because all im doing now is waiting for you to return so I can see your face again, feel your fingers in between mine, god and your kisses I miss them the most. Im getting off track, this isn't why I wrote you. I did something stupid, see what happens when you leave me. You were always the smarter one, kept me from doing stupid things. You would have told me not to do this, and when I did it anyways you would be there to get me out of it. Remember the plan I told you about in the last letter, its backfired. Things didn't work out for Finn, and now he has gone crazy, he thinks that he can make me love him. I tried to stop the wedding, but he threatened to tell my uncle where you live, and I cant let you get hurt. That would break me, so I need to go threw with it, at least make him think that. I need you to come for the wedding, and I need to tell you that I cant be with you, but not for real just pretend. I don't mean it, but you need to pretend to be hurt so that Finn will think its true. I know you will do amazing, you were always the best at pretend. Once Finn actually believes then we can sneak away before I actually get married, we can escape to that island your on, I forgot what its called because the name was really long, but we can be together there. My first plan didn't work, but this one will. So just come, play pretend with me one last time, and we will never have to pretend ever again. **

**Xoxo Love always,**

**Your BrittBritt**

Ricardo looked at the note and smiled, "So little cousin es una lesbiana, this is too good. I wonder how the island would feel about their precious princesa liking girls. No, that wouldn't be enough. Hmmm... I wonder what would happen if this note never got to poor Santana. Poor little princesa gonna have a broken heart, but it will all be a misunderstanding. Bendito." He faked a frown before smiling again.

Ricardo continued to walk down the hall with more pep in his step then when he started. _'Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So you likey? Will Santana earn her family sword? What will she have to do to earn it? Was Blaine right, should Santana go to the wedding? Will Kurt redecorate the training room? Is Finn kookoo or what? Faberry caught in the barn, scandalous or what? Should Brittany stop making plans? How will this plan work out? What will Ricardo do to ruin Santana? Tell me what you think?<strong>

**Review Review Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AnjyeBoBanjy here bringing you another lengthy update, not counting what im writing in bold you guys have a wopping 14 pages, that is 4 pages longer then the last one. I hope that makes up for the long wait. I hope you guys are still with me, the good stuff hasnt even happened yet, and I hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it for you guys.**

**As far as the comments wow! I wrote this knowing that you guys would 100% be frustrated and upset. Lol someone even called me a wench, which I laughed at because I have never been called that before, but I loved it! Means that I did a good job at writing it, so get angry I love it!**

**WOOHOO! I hit 100 reviews, so happy! This is all for you guys, I write just for you!**

**Brittana1227-songbird: You had a feeling? Are you psychic? Lol Im sorry I made you wait so long, with you on the edge of your seat and everything. Is your butt okay? Does it hurt? Im sooooooo sorry.**

**There. u. are: I went with a different direction with Finn, I was gonna keep him as a supportive friend but I dont really care too much for him so I changed it, plus I enjoy writing Finn as a total jerk. Plus im all for some Faberry! My second ship! Gotta love that drama, eat it all up, yummy! Dont be frustrated though her stupid cousin is just stupid because he doesnt know he is stupid. :/ if that makes any sense lol.**

**Pridemunkeyz: I know, I know. I hope this chapter makes up for it, less frustration. Sorry for the typo that one happens a lot, I will be on the look out for those evil threw's and change them to through's.**

**Beanzy: Mwuahaha! Dont you know beanzy I never go for the predictable. Just when you thought the villain was surely her cousin bam I threw in evil Finn. That's just how I roll, and I agree she should slash away. Just in case you couldn't find it, Brittany is 15 and Santana is 17. laters!**

**knowthescore: Yes, success! That was the exact reaction I was going for. You awesome! And thank you I will.**

**Yanval: Lol! I dont want to go to jail so ill just do the last part and keep writing :)**

**ricetxpeaches: Your wish is my command, more faberry action coming your way, as well as some interaction between faberry and brittany. Enjoy!**

**Mindconfession: Lol, well I would apologies but it was necessary for the plot. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Karlymorrig: Well get some ductape and repair that heart of yours, because a little more happiness and a little more hurt and everything in between is coming your way.**

**Ryoko05: Oh my dear ryoko05 I think you will like this chapter, I remember since the beginning you were super excited about the training and Santana being a hero. I have put in a part just for you. Im not used to wrighting fight scenes, but I hope I do it justice. I hope you like it.**

**Heyaaddict: Yeah I feel bad for that, but Santana is strong she can take it. She was the one that said their love could stand anything.**

**Amaka Jane: Soap opera? Hmm never considered it, but I guess that chapter was filled with so much drama, so take a break from it and read this chapter I promise it wont be too frustrating.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana stood in her bedroom in front of the mirror, starring blankly at it while thought, memories, and images penetrated her mind like a plague. Standing in front of this mirror only made her miss her more, mirrors were her thing. She always stood in front of her mirror and just thought as she absentmindedly played with her long blond locks. On days like this she hardly ever noticed when anyone walked into a room she was already in. Today was no different, so she didn't hear Kurt enter and call her name. Not until he stepped completely into her line of sight, holding a few dresses over his arm.<p>

"Santana, lost in that pretty little head of yours again I see."

She shook of any thoughts of Brittany as best she could, trying to concentrate on the now. "Yeah yeah yeah, just hurry up and show me what I have to wear for today's announcement."

Kurt gave the princesa a sad smile, he was so very worried about her. It seemed every day he found her lost in her thoughts, which he was sure were only thoughts of her lost love. "Okay, I have 3 choices for you, and only three none of which include pants, so before you start your whining I suggest you save it. All of La Isla Luna will be here today, everyone has left their work and dragged their families to listen to your abuela. Sooooo the least you can do is dress nicely."

"Just shows how much you know me, I was not gonna argue at all," she said smiling.

He placed the dresses on her bed and turned around with his hands on his hips. "Ha, when pigs fly." He held up the first two and Santana quickly dismissed the first but not without a witty remark. He almost thought he had her with the second, but when she refused after a long moments thought, he brought out the big guns.

"Alright Satan... uhm I mean Santana. This is the last one, I made it last night just for you." He held up the last one. "It reminds me of you, red and firey, tight and sexy, and respectable, well except the last one," he said with a sly smile.

Santana immediately loved it, but being who she was she made sure to show as little excitement just to annoy Kurt. However once it was on she could tell her facade was breaking, and Kurt gave her a victorious smile threw the mirror.

The dress was flawless, a deep red with straps that crisscrossed over her back, and the front only held together by a large gold ring exposing her cleavage perfectly. "Kurt it's..."

He cut her off before she could finish, "You don't need to say it, it's all in your face. You look beautiful, nothing like a devil in a red dress. Just wait till I show you the one your gonna wear for the wedding, Brittany wont be able to keep her eyes off you."

Santana's smile immediately faltered, "Kurt it doesn't matter what I wear, it wont make a difference."

She turned away from the mirror, and walked towards her vanity where her jewelry was. "Besides, im not there for that. Im going to support her, say goodbye and never look back."

Kurt walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Using the other to pick up the perfect jewelry for today. "I know that I am not Blaine and I don't have that freaky connection thing that you guys have, that would make me worried if I wasn't happily sure that your were both gay, but you are really the only friend I have ever had. Men don't like me because they think im gonna give them 'the gay', and most woman on this island are intimidated by my amazing sense of fashion and the fact that I can wear heals better then them."

Santana laughed, as Kurt placed the necklace around her neck. "Yeah well lucky for you I caught 'the gay' a long time ago, and heals are more your thing then mine."

"I love you, and because I am your friend I know when your bullshitting, you don't need to always act so together." Kurt sighed as he placed the matching bracelet on her wrist. "Santana..."

Now it was her turn to interrupt, "Kurt, what do you want me to say? That I am devastated that I have to go watch the love of my life marry someone else? That I am crumbling inside at the thought that she doesn't love me back? That I will never get over her, and the only thing I can do is say goodbye to her forever? That no matter how much I want to, I cant hate her because I love her so fucking much? Or how about the fact that despite all that I would still rather die then see her get hurt?"

She was brought to tears, shaking with every word that went through her mouth. Kurt was speechless, he was hoping she would open up, but he never expected her to break down.

She looked back at him with blurry eyes. "Is that what you want me to say Kurt? Because that hurts more then just pretending like saying goodbye will solve anything, and I am sorry but I cant entertain this idea you and Blaine have that me dressing in some magical dress will somehow make Brittany change my mind. Because news flash Kurt, me announcing my undying love in front of everyone at that ball wasn't enough for her to keep loving me, and that's if she was even in love with me to begin with."

Kurt placed a hand on her cheek wiping away the tears that were sticking there. "Sweety of course we don't believe that a dress will solve all your problems, but we truly believe that this is what you need to do. We really think that she loves you, and she just needs to be reminded. If we are wrong, which I 100% believe we are not, then at least you will get some answers, and some closure so you can move on."

She patted his hand, and turned back to the vanity to look at her reflection. "I think I might need some more waterproof eyeliner," she said smiling as she tried to lighten the mood.

Kurt sighed, "Okay, Santana." He understood how hard it was for the latina to let her guard down all the way, so he let it go. He knew that she was trying to change the subject. "Lets fix your makeup and get out of here, cant be late for your first meeting with all the islanders."

* * *

><p>Santana hadn't really seen her grandmother much since arriving at the island. She imedietly started working on some secret important project. She saw her for breakfast, lunch and dinner, but she was always looking over papers and files. A part of her was worried that her abuela was tired of having her around, and that the new granddaughter thrill was over.<p>

She walked down the hall towards the room leading to the huge balcony, with Blaine and Kurt following close behind. She pushed open the doors to the room revealing her grandmother, her grandmothers assistants, Francisco, and a couple of workers.

Maria walked across the room to meet her granddaughter, "Are you ready for this?"

"Nervous, but ready."

"Don't be nervous, they already love you and they will love you more once they see you."

"You never told me what this was about?"

She put her hand on her daughter back to guide her to the glass doors revealing the balcony and all the people in front of it. "I am passing a new law, one that I hope will please you."

Santana looked at her confused, "Me?... wait that's what you have been working on this whole time?"

Her grandmother smiled sweetly as they stood in front of the doors. "Yes, I lost so many years with you and I just wanted to give you something special. So when I go out there and tell everyone, I want you to know that I did this for you."

She nodded and smiled sweetly at her grandmother.

"Alright lets go then," she turned to face everyone else in the room. "Okay I want Francisco, Edwardo, Joshua, Blaine y Kurt outside, and the rest of you may watch from the area I have reserved for you in the front."

She turned back around, and held out her hand for her granddaughter to take. "Let's do this."

They walked out on to the balcony, and smiled to the faces inf front of them. The sun shined bright , but it almost shined brighter for this moment. They were engulfed by the sound of thousands of islanders cheering...

"Princesa Santana!"

"Viva la Reina! "

"Viva la Princesa!"

"Viva La Isla Luna!"

"Viva la Reina de Isla!"

Santana waved at her people, then let go of her grandmothers hand and stood next to her as she situated herself in front on the podium. Maria raised her left hand and everyone grew silent, not a single peep. Santana was amazed at the power her grandmother weld, with a single motion she silencend a whole island. She swore even the birds were silent.

"My fellow Islanders, I call upon you to discuss the passing of a new law. However first I would like to remind you all of the story of our origins, the start of all that is La Isla Luna. In the beginning their were two beings Luna y Sol. One lit up the morning sky y la otra lit up the night sky. Luna y Sol were madly in love, soulmates destined to be apart forever. It is said that they shared solo un corazon, that always ached for its other half. Even though they had never met or even ever spoken they knew their love was meant to be. They spent every day alone, away from each other, yet their love never faltered, and as a gift due to their undying love they finally crossed paths. The grandest sight anyone would have ever seen, and the world went dark for at that moment they cared for nothing else but to light up each other. Sol was so happy to see his beautiful Luna that he cried, and each tear created this beautiful island. A gift he called it, for his precious Luna. So that she would not miss him when their paths would soon again go their separate way, because a part of him would always be in her sight. La Isla Luna was the birth place of true love, I think it was something the royalty of the island forgot over time. Somehow along the way we forgot what Sol made for Luna, we forgot that two people from very different world, could create something as beautiful as the love that created this island. El gran amore, the great love is not something that should be stopped, it should be embraced, celebrated, and cherished. That is why today my fellow Islanders I pass a new law, one some of you may not accept, may not understand, and may disagree with, but it is the right choice. As your queen that is what I am here to do. To make the right choices for the best of all Isla Luna, so let it be passed that all marriages be recognized. Marriages among any class to any class, and among any gender too ANY gender."

Maria looked over at the young latina next to her and smiled. Santana was shocked, she knew her grandmother was accepting, but this was so much more then acceptance. It was like asking for some land and getting a whole country. Like asking for some fish and getting the ocean.

Maria looked back at the crowd who after listening to the speech had yet to speak, and she began to worry. Santana was so happy that she couldn't control what she was about to say next, "Viva La Isla Luna! Viva la isla de amor!" She threw her first in the air for impact.

The crowd roared at the sound of their princesa. One after the other followed, until almost the whole crowd was chanting it.

Francisco moved next to his apprentice and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Long live La Isla Luna! Long live the island of love!" he screamed to the crowd. If it was possible the crowd screamed louder at the sight of the greatest warrior alive yelling the chant.

Even when they went back inside the castle Santana could still hear the chanting of thousands of islanders. "Viva La Isla Luna! Viva la isla de amor!"

* * *

><p>That night Santana thought about her grandmothers story, and it brought back memories of Brittany. When she pictured Sol and Luna she imagined the figures of Brittany's mobile, the one that hung above her crib as a baby. The most beautiful sun and moon mobile ever crafted.<p>

It brought her back to memories when Brittany was no bigger then a step stool. She was two maybe three and Santana was almost five. She was the most beautiful baby Santana had ever seen, sometimes she would just sneak into her nursery when the rest of the castle was asleep and just watch Brittany as she slumbered. She didn't understand what kept drawing her back to the sleeping toddler, but every night she went. Except one night she went and she wasn't the only one awake.

_Santana snuck into the nursery, making sure to quietly close the door not wanting to wake up a sleeping Brittany. If she cried then her mother would yell at her and she would never get to see her, it was bad enough that the queen kept her cooped up in this room. This was the only time she could see her._

_She tiptoed over to the crib expecting to see the closed eyelids of the beautiful angel child, or the back of her head as her beautiful blond locks lay near, but instead she was met with big curious blue eyes. Even in the dark the moonlight hit her perfectly enough that her blue eyes almost glowed. Santana stood still, hoping that if she did so then the awake toddler would not notice her and start crying._

_Brittany looked at the girl curiously, and then began to open her mouth, Santana quickly made her way over to the crib, "No, no... please don't cry BrittBritt. Please, you cant or they will take you away from me."_

_Brittany looked at the girl, and kept her mouth open then let out an adorable giggle. She crawled over to the end of the crib to look at the girl who's head was pushed between two of the bars. She took one of the brown curls and played with it in her hands, giggling to herself._

_Santana smiled, "You like my hair? I like your hair too, its all shiny and pretty."_

_Brittany looked into the brown eyes of the girl who stood in front of her. Santana swore she felt something inside her change as those blue eyes stared deep at her, almost looking into her soul. _

_She couldn't break the eye contact until Brittany shoved her finger into her left eye. "Ow, BrittBritt that hurt!" she said covering her sore eye._

_Brittany only giggled at the action. "BrittBritt..BrittBritt.." she kept repeating louder by the minute._

"_Shhhh... your gonna wake up everybody BrittBritt," she said placing her finger over the toddler mouth. She could feel Brittany smiling under her finger. _

_She removed her finger, but kept it in the crib. Somehow Brittany understood and this time repeated her name in a lower voice._

"_Yes, you are BrittBritt and I am Santana."_

"_Tana," Brittany said excitedly._

"_No, Santana."_

"_San."_

"_No, San-tan-na," she said slowly._

"_San-ny," Brittany said happily as she wrapped her fingers around Santana's pinky that lay next to her in her crib._

_Santana looked down at their hands and smiled, "Alright, Sanny it is."_

Santana smiled at the memory, she didn't know then, but she understood know that that was the first moment that she knew she loved Brittany. Even at the age of 5 she knew that Brittany was going to be the single most important thing in her life. Even thought Brittany didn't love her back, she would always be the single most important thing in her life.

* * *

><p>Brittany wasn't 100% sure why she was here, walking down a path of endless apple tree's. '<em>Why call it Berry Farm if they are famous for their apples, I mean their last name is berry then shouldn't they like <em>_be famous for berries.'_

She didn't really know Rachel all that well, which is odd because they grew up in each others presence. Her mother made it very clear at an early age that the Berry's and Fabray's were nothing more then business to them. That while they were wealthy and well off due to their respective businesses they were still from non royal or wealthy blood. So she did as her mother asked her and never treated them any different then the common household servants. Well except for now, but she was worried, she didn't really have anyone to talk to. As far back as she could remember she only really ever talked to Santana. Other royal kids always found her silly or stupid, Santana always chased them down after that and that usually kept other kids away. She smiled at the memory, it didn't matter though all she ever wanted was her San, having other friends never mattered. Although now she was kind of regretting not at least having one other friend. _'Maybe im just not meant to be friends with anyone, I mean look at what happened after I tried to be friends with Finn. Man, San would know exactly what to say to make me feel better right now. Hmmm... she would say that it wasn't me, that the reason I have no other friends is because im too good for them, too pure to be tainted by even their presence... Yeah, that's exactly what she would say.' _

She walked down the long path for what seems liked forever, it was alright though, she enjoyed the quiet. Only the sounds of the leaves rustling in the trees as the wind blew, until the peaceful noise was interrupted by a loud stomping. She turned around to the noise that was coming from behind her, the sun shined in her eyes and she could barely make out the figure rapidly approaching. The loud noise stopped directly in front of her, till she was face to face with a beautiful white horse. Looking into its big brown eyes she smiled, they reminded her of Santana. She payed little attention to the woman on top of the horse, as she reached out to pet it's nose.

"Hello Horsie? What is your name?"

"His name is Barb," the woman on top of the horse said as she got off of the horse with ease.

Brittany looked around the horses face to look at the owner. "Why did you give him a girls name?"

The other woman laughed, "Rachel is obsessed with Barbra Streisand the singer, she got me him a couple of years ago for my birthday. The name seemed to make her happy so I caved and now, Barb here has to suffer the name."

"That's very sweet Quinn... you must really love her," Brittany said looking back at the horse just in case talking about this was uncomfortable for Quinn.

Quinn looked straight at Brittany and smiled as the other blond continued to pet the horses white mane. "I do," she said confidently. "When I first noticed, it came as a shock, but then it all made sense. I mean most people find her outfits, constant need to talk, be right, and be in charge annoying, but I always found it endearing and adorable. I always thought it was because we grew up together, but when I got a peak of what it was like to really be with her... I couldn't go back."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She is lucky to have you."

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked worried.

Brittany looked into Quinn's hazel eyes and gave her a small smile as tears slowly slowly started to fill her eyes. "I..I just don't really have any friends and San is so far away right now, so I don't have anyone to talk to. I thought if I could talk to anyone who would understand it would be you and Rachel. Especially since im sure she told you about my plan, and... and it didn't go the way I hoped and I don't know what to do anymore. Im so lost without her, and im so worried that she found someone where she is. Someone who is smarter and doesn't make stupid plans that dont work. What if she doesn't love me anymore, and that's why she never replied to my letters. She said she would come back for me, but what if she forgot, what if she forgot about our love."

Quinn looked at the visible shaken girl, the princess who usually stood tall now visible shrunk. Her usually bubbly attitude replaced with a deep worry and sadness. She ran a hand up and down the other blonds bicep hoping it would comfort her.

"Im happy you came to talk to me, I don't really know Santana and I don't really know you that well either, but I am honored that you would want to share this with me." Brittany looked down at the floor tears still running down her cheeks. It felt nice to have someone around who cared, and Quinn really seemed to care. "Honey I don't think Santana is replacing you, or has forgotten you, no one could forget you. She loves you, and im sure that she would tell you just that if she could. As far as your plan going wrong, I don't think your stupid, people just do crazy things when they are in love. I mean I let Rachel cut my hair one time and she butchered it. It was a mess, but I couldn't say no to those big brown eyes when she asked if she could. Normally I wont let anyone touch my hair, and any normal person would never trust Rachel with a pair of scissors. The girl cant even carve a punkin during Halloween, and if I let her she would dye Barb pink."

Brittany cracked a smile and wiped away some of her tears. "It looks good to me."

"Yeah that's because I took one look at it and had a professional do it, so see your not the only one who has done something crazy for love."

Brittany gave her a small smile before looking down at the floor. "Yeah, well I haven't even told you the bad part."

"Good we can swap stories, because that's not even the craziest thing I have done for love." Quinn placed a hand on on top of her new friends. "How about we hop on Barb here and you can tell me the story at Rachel's. I know she will be happy to see you, and we can have a nice cold glass of apple juice." She climbed back on Barb and extended her hand to Brittany. "What do you think about that?"

Brittany gave a genuine smile for the first time in days. "Sounds great."

* * *

><p>Maria walked to her granddaughters room carrying a long wooden box, and looked in through the open bedroom door. She smiled at the woman standing in front of her mirror. That's right not the girl, not the child, but a woman. She stood in her battle attire, her hair was loose with various small braids weaved with blue stings it looked messy but still maintained its beauty. She wore a brown leather bodice that only came up to the middle of her stomach, with steal metal breast plates. Along her back you could see her sword, in a slit made special to hold the sword firmly against her back for easy access. Around her waist she wore a leather belt with a holder for a small knife, ready to be used if ever her sword was out of reach. She wore a brown leather skirt with flaps that made it easy to attack your enemies swiftly. Around her feet she had on dark brown boots, with the lightest strongest steel at the front of the boot. She was a sight, with an outfit made special for the only woman to ever be accepted for battle.<p>

"Santanity mija you look breathtaking," Maria said mesmerized. "You look like a true warrior."

Santana turned around her senses had become more keen after all the training she could tell when and who was coming near her at all times. She turned around to her grandmother and smiled, before walking over to her vanity.

"Thank you abuelita."

"Are you nervous?" she asked walking over to her granddaughter.

"A little," she said fingering the metal drawing and figures on her metal bracelets. "What if I am not ready?"

Maria gently grabbed her fingers to still them. "You have nothing to be worried about , nada. You wouldn't be here right now if you weren't ready, the passing of our family sword is not something we take lightly, but you Santana have earned it. As your abuela I am biased, I will always think your amazing, but as your Queen I will tell you that I knew from the moment I saw you that, that sword belonged to you. I have watched you grow from a girl to a woman, and from a girl to a warrior. You have had so much more to prove, being not only a woman but a princess, but you have done it. You have earned this."

Santana felt the power in her grandmothers word, the truth and it was all she never knew she wanted. " am so happy that you found me, I couldn't imagine never knowing this place, these people, but most of all you."

"Me too mijita (pronounced meeheeta, similar meaning as mija)," Maria placed a hand on her face as she kissed her granddaughters forehead. "Alright, enough with the sappy stuff, I came because there is another tradition we must fulfill first."

She guided Santana to the bench in front of her bed, and sat next to her. She opened the wooden box in her hands and revealed a beautiful necklace. It was all silver with the most beautiful blue jewels accompanying a much larger blue jewel directly in the middle. "I don't know if you have noticed but blue is our island color, and we don't normally give the warriors a necklace, instead we give it to their wives or the head female in their family. It symbolizes the sacrifices that their loved ones might have to make one day if battle ever came. The jewel in the middle that is shaped like a tear," she said pointing to the large tear shaped jewel in the middle. "It represents the tears from Sol that made La Isla Luna. This very necklace was passed to me by my mother who got it from her mother and so on, as each of our husbands got excepted to battle. One day you can give it to Brittany, but until then it is yours to wear as a symbol of the journey you have been threw and the journey you will continue on."

"Abuelita, I don't think that I will be giving this to..." Santana was cut short by her grandmothers thin finger being placed against her lip.

"I know that Blaine and Kurt are telling you that you are wrong and that this is all some misunderstanding, but believe me when I tell you that that is exactly what this is," she said removing her finger from her lips. "They never met Brittany, but I have and I saw it. I saw how the realization of her love for you unfolded in her eyes, and that was real. That is not something you fake, or forget. I know you faith is running thin, but please Santana if you learned just one thing from living here then I hope it is that love conquers all, and it transcends even what seems impossible."

She stood up, and looked down at her granddaughter as she went over her words. "Remember you, me... this beautiful island, would not be here if for one second Sol y Luna lost faith in their love." With that she walked out of the room, leaving Santana alone with only her thoughts to keep her company.

* * *

><p>"He what?" Rachel said now standing up from her kitchen table. Brittany and Quinn sat at the table, watching Rachel pace back and forth. "But, we cant let him do this to you."<p>

She sat back down and held her head in hands with her elbows leaning on the table. "I am so sorry Brittany, none of this would have happened if I had broken it off with him sooner. I swear I did it as soon as possible, I just didn't know what I was feeling."

Quinn placed a comforting hand on her leg and Brittany reached over the table to pull Rachel's hands away from her face. "This is not your fault Rach, you were just following your heart and so was I."

Rachel held on to Brittany's hand and squeezed it, "We are going to fix this, don't you worry about it. I will not allow Finn to bully you into marrying him. I cant believe I ever liked him, this is not the Finn that I thought I loved."

"Well, I already have a plan in motion."

Rachel and Quinn looked at Brittany kinda worried. Quinn was the first to voice both their thoughts, "Sweetie, do you think that that is the best idea considering what happened the last time you made a plan."

"This one will totally work, I gave the plans to Santana already," she said smiling as she remembered that she will be seeing her beautiful Latina soon.

"Oh, so you went to see her and she is gonna help to fix this," Rachel asked happy that they had some help.

"Well no, I wrote her a letter and gave it to a captain along with the wedding invitation who promised to get it safely too her."

Quinn and Rachel gave each other worried looks.

"Okay... so she wrote you back telling you she was all in," Quinn asked this time.

"No, she didn't, but I got the RSVP a few days ago. It took her a while to get the RSVP back to me, but I guess she just needed time to rearrange her schedule or get ready for the plan or something."

"Uh huh..." Quinn said running a hand through her short blond hair. "Sweetie you do know there is a very big chance that this might not work right."

Brittany looked at them confused, and let go of Rachel's hand. "Of course it will work, San would never let me down. Since as far back as I can remember she has always saved me," she said starting to get upset mistaking their worry for little faith in Santana.

"Ok Brittany, calm down that's not what we meant," Rachel said placing her hand back in Brittany's. "I think Quinn just means that maybe we should have another plan, like a back up plan."

"A backup plan?"

"Yeah, I know you plan is probably flawless but its just a plan in case something else comes up. Okay?"

Brittany nodded, "Okay."

Rachel stood up to grab the pitcher of apple juice to refresh everyone's cups. "Okay, how about we have a secret phrase, something that tells us to go for plan B."

"Oh okay yeah, how about dolphins are just gay sharks?"

"Hmmm... that's good, but I think we need something simpler, how about just one word. Like star?" Rachel said.

"Or bacon?" Quinn said licking her lips.

"Quinn can you get your mind out of your stomach for two seconds. Bacon gross!" Rachel said with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"How about boobs?" Brittany asked smiling.

Both girls snapped their heads back at Brittany so fast it gave them whiplash. "Brittany why would you pick boobs?" Rachel asked both astounded and amused.

Quinn just burst out into fits of giggles, unable to hold it in any more. "Could you imagine during the wedding one of us yells boobs!"

Brittany blushed, "Well I thought you guys were using names of things you like. I was gonna say Santana's boobs, but you said just one word so I picked boobs."

Quinn couldn't even breath, and was close to falling off her chair.

Rachel smiled, then shoved Quinn who thanks to her was now on the floor, but still laughing. "How about we choose something else you like."

"Okay, I like unicorns."

"Perfect, okay the extra secret mega code word is... dum dum dum Unicorn," she said dramatically. She walked over Quinn to put the pitcher back over where she got it from. "Quinn get up, you know your favorite things are boobs too."

Quinn stopped laughing and turned beat red. Brittany looked down at her and smiled. "It's okay Quinn they are just always out their, we cant really help it right."

Quinn sat back on her seat and tried to change the subject, "Okay soooo about Plan B..."

"Plan S."

"What?"

"Plan S, Plan B stands for Plan Brittany right, but I want it to be Plan Santana."

Quinn smiled, "No, Plan B stands for... oh forget it, okay Plan S. I was thinking if things don't go as planned then we will steal you away and get you on my families boat and go to that island Santana lives on. Im sure you will be safe there. But in order for that to work we need to be in the wedding with you the whole time... Britt do you have bridesmaids?"

"Nope, I don't really have a lot of friends, except you guys now."

"Perfect, Plan S is so gonna work."

* * *

><p>"Why exactly do we have to do this in front of the whole island?" As she followed Francisco outside and into the grand stadium. "Who am I even going against? You said the best in my rank."<p>

They stood before the gates to the floor of the stadium, Santana could hear the roars of her people as the excitedly waited for the transition to begin. "They are not just here to watch, they are here to celebrate the passing of a new generation of warrior. Don't worry, I trained you well," he playfully slapped her face. "You will do great, just like your father."

Santana felt more at ease, and playfully slapped his arm. "Pft.. Im not worried, not for me at least. Im worried for the other guy."

Santana and Francisco turned around to listen to the Queens right hand man introduce the fight. "Señoras y señores de La Isla Luna today I introduce a glorious event. For countless years, warriors from the highest of statures to the lowest of men have stepped foot in this stadium to prove their worth. Today is no different, today we have the passing of the sword for our very own familia royal. La cresta Cruz, the royal Cruz family today passes on its family sword and crest to our very own princesa."

Th crowd was roaring with excitement at the mention of their princesses name, Santana could be heard in space as loud as they were yelling it.

"Like all our warriors in training to be given the title of training they must first defeat the masters who trained them."

The crowd roared even louder. Santana stood frozen thinking she must have misheard that. There was no way that she was expected to defeat Francisco, her mentor the man who was known as the greatest warrior in La Isla Luna. She turned around just as Francisco was putting on his armor that wasn't there two seconds ago. "No, what are you doing? You didn't tell me it was you!," she screamed. "You said it was the best in my rank."

Francisco didn't look up but spoke as he placed on the rest of his gear. "You beat the last in your age group, hell you beat the best above your weight class. That really only leaves one person left, me."

Santana was in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Francisco looked up this time, "I figured that if anyone told you that you would sike yourself out if you knew the only thing between you and becoming the warrior that you worked so hard to become was me. This is not what I have been training you for, I have no doubt in my mind that you can do this, I have been training you for what comes after this. I am upset that there is someone that is better then me out there, but if it had to be anyone then I am happy it is you. So lets do this, you may be my goddaughter, but I wont hold back."

Santana laughed, "Of course not, I would expect nothing less."

She grabbed onto his bicep and looked into his eyes. "Lets give these people something to watch."

He grabbed her bicep as well and looked deep into her eyes, just as the gates to the stadium floor opened. "Good luck."

Before giving each other one last look they walked out onto the stadium floor.

"Princesa Santana versus the mighty warrior Francisco," the announcer picked up the family sword from the floor and walked in between the two fighters. He lifted the sword up the into the air and the crowd went wild, this was the signal once that blade was in the ground the battle would begin.

"Uno... dos... tres... pelear," he shouted before thrusting the sword into the hard earth between them.

They circled around each other, neither withdrawing their swords, they were just scouting. Waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Francisco's teachings ringing loud in her ear, almost like they were telling her exactly what to do.

_'Wait for it Santana, fighting is like an art you have to take your time. Only make the first move if you are totally sure that he cant make the second.'_

They continued to do tight circles around each other, and then she saw it an opening.

_'Always look at their feet, even the best warrior will accidentally do one extra step or accidentally shuffle their feet. When they do that attack, but do it quickly I don't want any of that slowmo gonna scream my lungs while taking the biggest longest strike crap. It needs to be quick and smooth.'_

She made sure her face was void of any emotion that may clue Francisco of her pending attack, and then she went for it just like he taught her, quick and smooth. She swiftly grabbed her sword from her back and striked. However this was not Francisco first battle, and he managed to get most of himself out the way as Santana's blade came down hard on his right shoulder cutting him deep. She got back in to her defensive position and Francisco placed his hand on his wound. Red crimson blood stained his hand and he smiled. He had taught Santana well, this wound was proof of that, but he would not go down that easy. If she wanted that sword, she was gonna have to earn it.

He knew Santana would be waiting for him to slip up again, and he took that to his advantage. He immediately grabbed his sword and swung precisely using the element of surprise on his young opponent.

She ducked and dodged each blow, the last hitting her sword as they both struggled to over power the other. Until both swords slipped causing a spark to shoot between them as Santana's sword slipped from her fingers and onto the floor next to her. She rolled and picked up the sword dodging his next attack as they both got back into their defenses. A dust cloud was left between them from the dirt floor, Santana was covered in it from her roll on the floor.

They circled each other again, this time Santana flung the first blow, metal met metal for what felt like a century. They were so evenly matched that Santana thought it may never end. As her strength grew weaker with each blow, her patience grew thin. She made a rookies mistake, she did the exact thing he warned her not to do a million times. No matter how long or tedious the battle may get, never throw an attack just because you want it to be over. She lunged her sword forward aiming for his already hurt shoulder, she was almost sure she had him, so she pushed all her weight into it. Stumbling when her sword hit air, she fell to the floor. Before she could get up a sword was pressed to the back of her neck as she kneeled on the floor.

"I guess I didn't train you as well as I thought I did," Santiago said trying to get a rise out of her.

_'Be cool Santana, you have to stay in the fight don't let your opponent rile you up, he will only do it to get the upper hand. Take a deep breath if you ever find a sword to you neck then take a deep breath, and think about your next move. Remember there is almost always a next move.'_

Santana flung her sword backwards ignoring her now bleeding neck from where the sword cut in her skin when she attacked. She hit his sword several times, getting her momentum back, and just as she swung the last blow and twirled it around her godfathers sword, tossing it to the side like a rag doll.

Francisco looked stunned, no one had ever disarmed him. She held her sword up high read to deliver a deadly blow, but instead Francisco saw her dig her sword into the sand. What came next he never expected. She pulled her fist back and shot it forward right at his jaw. He stumbled backwards, before getting his barrings and delivering the next punch to her mouth.

Blood began pouring out of mouth, but all she did was spit out the blood and wipe her hand across her lips. She threw an uppercut catching him in his jaw again, and managed to wrap her foot behind his calf to trip him. She landed on top of him with such force that he whimpered. Francisco the great warrior whimpered. Right at this moment he would be so pissed if he wasn't so damn proud. The proudness was immediately over shadowed by the incredible pain from the blow that Santana decided to give him to the forehead with a headbutt. Finally she grabbed the small knife she had on her belt and held it against his neck. She looked into his green eyes, as her chest heaved fighting to catch a breath.

For the first time since the battle started she heard the crowd, all of them cheering her name. She looked up at the crowd around her suddenly remembering that she was not fighting Francisco alone in their training room. She had done it, she had defeated the greatest warrior in all of La Isla Luna. She looked back down at her godfather and saw his face a huge smile spread wide a across it. "You did it Santana. You won."

Santana was in shock, and she let Francisco and the announcer lead her back to where the family sword was so beautifully placed in the earth.

" Señoras y señores de La Isla Luna I present to you our winner Santana Maria Lopez Santiago De La Cruz princesa de La Isla Luna y campeon warrior," the announcer turned to face her. "Francisco you may now as her former trainer pass to her, her family sword."

Francisco gently took the sword from its place in the ground and turned to face Santana. He looked at her and smiled. "It is my honor to pass your family sword down to you, the sword could not be in more capable hands," he passed her the sword and then placed his hand on top of her shoulder. "Your father would be so proud."

Santana looked up from the sword, tears of joy filling her eyes. She looked into the eyes of her godfather and let her tears fall free. She never really knew her father, and so she always felt like a piece of her was missing, but now looking into those green eyes of the only man she would ever love she knew her father didn't leave her alone, he left her the greatest man she would ever meet. Someone who would be the father figure she hated to admit that she wanted. With those thoughts in mind she dropped the sword and wrapped both her arms around the older mans neck. "I love you Francisco."

Francisco allowed a single tear to fall down his cheek as he held his goddaughter, the daughter he never knew he wanted. He pulled away and smiled, "I love you too kiddo."

Santana laughed, Francisco was not one for pet names, and to hear kiddo be the first one out his mouth made her smile. She picked up the sword and turned to face the crowd, who were still yelling in excitement. She thrust her sword high to the sky and found her eyes falling on similar brown ones. She picked up the necklace around her neck, and kissed it before pointing her sword at her grandmother who stood clapping proudly.

Now she felt ready, if anyone ever tried to hurt Brittany they would have to now go through her. She would fight a thousand armies and never let even a single strand of blond hair be harmed. When that pending battle came, she would not fail. At least one thing would come true in the prophecy. She will defeat Elec.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Do you guys like the flashbacks I put in sometimes? Should I add more? How about that faberry action, wanna see more? Was the battle scene up to par? Next chapter will be the wedding. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Review Review Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, I have good news and I have bad news. Good news is I wrote you 16 wopping pages. That's right! Bad news is I had to cut the wedding in half, I was 14 pages in and hadn't even gotten to the actual wedding yet. There is so much going on, so I needed to separate the chapter in two, because it would have been like 40 pages long lol, and that would mean you guys would have to wait longer, so instead I offer you this solution. This is the stuff before the wedding, but on the wedding day.**

**Once again as always thanks for the reviews!**

**Ryoko05- Your welcome, and thank you. Ooooh the wedding... im excited about it and I hope you like this first bit.**

**Brittana1227-songbird- Well of course there will be serious drama, I loves me some drama. I tried to update faster, enjoy!**

**Ryannoels18- thank you, keep reading!**

**Gleek1457- Thanks I was nervous about it, I don't watch a lot of action unless forced to.**

**There. u. are.: Im sorry to disappoint, and im sorry to disappoint again with this chapter, its closer to the wedding then the last but not totally the wedding, please forgive me. The wedding will be next chapter I promise. More faberry, and another flashback in this chapter though so enjoy**

**Amaka jane: Best one! Thanks! Yeah I wanted it to be when they were both really young, I wanted to express this drawn feeling that they had to each other, plus baby Brittany is always cute lol. More faberry cuteness coming your way in this chapter. Yeah I love the Santana Francisco dynamic, I think he provides a necessity that she needs due to losing her father so young. I love Santana's grandmother in this story, I was gonna make it so she was the same as in the show, but I wanted someone who would really be on her side. Awesomeness heading your way like a speeding train, so hop on and enjoy.**

**Kara: Glad you like it, and im really trying to write faster, I am even writing on the train. I live in new york so I could get robbed, so you understand how fast im trying to write lol.**

**Pridemunkeyz: Glad you liked it, the flashbacks are fun to write, and it kinda mellows out all the drama and sadness going on.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Both woman stood in front of their respective mirrors, both thinking of another. One held a firm frown as her tan hands nervously played with the strings of her dress. The other smiled at herself as she pushed a stay hair behind her ear, she didn't think about the glamorous white dress she wore, the diamond crested veil, the hundreds of people waiting for her, or the groom waiting for her, she only thought of her beautiful Latina. She was the only thing that could bring a smile to her face, even amidst all this calm chaos.<p>

"Brittany everyone is beginning to arrive," Quinn said peaking in behind the entrance door.

Brittany quickly turned around with nothing but eagerness displayed on her face. "Is she here?"

Quinn looked at her with a worried frown, "No sweety, she isn't."

Brittany turned back to the mirror to look at herself with a sad frown firmly placed on her face, "Its okay, its still early."

"Sure, Im gonna go back out to keep an eye out."

"Okay, make sure that Finn arrives before San, he needs to believe this is real."

"Got it," she sad with a thumb up.

Once Quinn was out of the room, Brittany allowed herself to worry. "Please don't be late San."

Quinn walked back to the entry way of the grand castle, where Rachel was waiting in her light blue bridesmaids dress. She couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. She made her way directly behind Rachel without the brunette knowing. "Hey hot stuff," she said in a deep voice.

Rachel turned around ready to give the person a speech on how cliché it was to hit on the bridesmaid, until she met hazel eyes. "Oh Quinn it's you, I was about to give a huge speech."

"Mhmm.." Quinn said looking the petite girl up and down.

Rachel blushed, then swatted her girlfriends arm, "Quinn stop, we are in public."

Quinn placed her hands around the other girls, "I cant help it, you look so beautiful"

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the pure adoration in those hazel eyes. "Yeah, well I don't look nearly as beautiful as you."

"That's because you look more beautiful."

Rachel was now full on pulling a tomato face status, "You will only feed to my ever growing ego Ms. Fabray, your gonna give me a big head."

Quinn loved making the shorter girl blush, she made it a game. How often can I make Rachel look like a real berry. "I will love you forever no matter what size your head is.."

Rachel looked between hazel eyes and her breath hitched, this was the first time that either had discussed anything long term and forever was as long term as it gets. She was stuck between seeing how far she could take this new discovery and just taking it as a slip of the tongue. "What about big headed children?"

Quinn answered quick and honest, no missing a beat. "We can have a big headed army," she said laughing.

Rachel kept a stern face, her forehead creasing in thought. "Do you mean that Quinn?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, she thought she was being pretty clear of her intentions since she professed her love so long ago.

"You want to have children? With me?" she said unsure whether she really even wanted to know the answer in case it was no. '_Would it change anything if she said no.'_

"I guess that all depends," Quinn said enjoying the torture she was inflicting on the poor brunette. _'The end result will be worth it.'_

Rachel frowned, "Depends on what?"

"How you feel about changing your name to Rachel Barbara Berry-Fabray," she said with a grin so big she thought it might crack her face in half.

Rachel stood frozen, speechless, anyone would have thought she had been turned to stone. Only thing she could do was blink, as if doing so would somehow change what had just occurred. Not that she wanted it to change, god no she didn't want it to change at all, but it just seemed unreal. That this beautiful blond would want to not only spend the rest of her life with her, but marry her therefore bounding them for life.

Quinn smiled at the smaller girls silence, "No, well I guess we could mix them together... like Faberry or something."

"Uhhh.."

Quinn placed a hand on the cheek of the girl standing in front of her, now resembling a fish out of water gulping for air. She decided it would be best to stop teasing and tell her exactly how she felt. "I love you Rachel, I have never loved anyone before you and I will never love anyone else like I love you ever. I know we cant really marry here, but I would be willing to even just call you my wife. We will have a ceremony just our close friends and family, out in the orchards, you will wear a beautiful white dress, and ill try to look as beautiful as you but fail because there is nothing more beautiful then you, and we will get rings, and have children and grow old together. The works, I want it all with you."

"You really want to do all that stuff with me? I mean think about it Quinn, you will have to spend almost every waking moment with me. Me, the girl who annoys everyone."

She removed her hand from her cheek and grabbed her hands instead, "Well if you can find me another just like you then ill reconsider, but for now you will do."

Rachel smiled, "Your such a dork"

Quinn leaned in ready to plant their first public kiss. She swooned at feeling that came over her when she was close enough to feel Rachel's breath on her lips.

Rachel quickly moved to see past Quinn s head as she leaned in and kissed air.

"What? Hey you just totally left me hanging Rach," she said annoyed, until she saw her girlfriends face, and followed her line of sight to a particular Latina walking into the castle.

"She's here," Rachel said as she looked on. "She is actually here, she showed."

Quinn continued to look at the Latina as well, "Let the plan begin."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the dark bedroom and threw open the curtains to let the rising sun shine through. "Come on Santana we have everything on your boat ready, the outfit, your battle attire, and you army has already been sent out to watch Dashania from a far in case attack occurs.<p>

Blaine looked at himself in his tailored suit and red bow tie and smiled. His smile faltered when he noticed the silence that still ensued after his morning wake up call. Usually right around now Santana would be bitching about the bright light, and demanding her coffee, yet neither was happening. He looked over at the lump under the blanket on the bed.

He walked over reaping in his head _'please don't be dead, please don't be dead.'_

He let out a sigh of relief when her lifted up the blanket to find the princess in fact alive. However his relief was washed away at the sight of his princess.

She lay curled in a ball, clinging to the letter from her mother, as her chest rose up and down rapidly following the rhythm of her sniffling. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, with dry tears trails all down her cheeks.

Blaine grabbed the tissues from her bed side table and knelled in front of the bed. "Santana you cant keep doing this to yourself."

"Do what?" she said snatching the tissue from his hands.

"This," he said waving his hand, motioning to all of her. "You cant keep torturing yourself with this letter."

"Why not? Its truth isn't it?"

He grabbed the letter from her hands in irritation, "this is not a letter from Brittany is it?... No, its not, and I am not calling your mother a liar but sometimes people misinterpret things. So your gonna get up and get all dolled up because Kurt has been slaving over a sewing machine trying to make you a perfect dress to impress Brittany with. After that your gonna march into that castle and demand a reason, if it's true then get angry, but stop with this moping around. This..." he says motioning to her again. "Is not my best friend the strong fearless bitch Santana. So get your shit together."

With that he left the room in a huff. Kurt walked in just as Blaine was storming out, "Jeeze whats his problem." He walked over to the now sitting Latina. "Ready sweetcheecks."

Santana sat on the edge of the bed, and rubbed her puffy eyes. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Precisely why I call you it," he said with a smile. "Are you ready to get going? You can just dress in whatever you want your dress and stuff is all on the boat already."

Santana sighed before getting up, then walked over to the bathroom to bathe. "Lets get this over with."

* * *

><p>Once on the boat Santana looked herself again, well at least to anyone else, but to her close friends they could still see all the pain behind those mocha eyes.<p>

"Santanita," Maria called as she boarded the ship. "I just wanted to see you before you leave."

"Thanks abuelita," she said as she walked to meet her grandmother half way.

Maria placed a hand on her granddaughters cheek. "You look terrible Santana."

The young latina laughed, "Thanks abuelita, you don't even feed around the bush."

"Not on the outside mija, on the inside. Your too young to have so much pain behind those beautiful eyes. Do you have no hope?"

"Hope is for the foolish, hard cold facts are for the wise, and the hard cold fact say that Brittany doesn't love me, and all this.." she motions to the boat. "Will have been for nothing."

Maria moved her hand to her granddaughters chest right over her heart, "It will not be for nothing in here."

Santana just smiled feeling like she had heard it all before, she was tired of people who couldn't believe that someone might not love her.

"Try to have more faith in love bella, it is the island way," she said before getting off the ship.

Santana looked down at where her grandmothers hand just was and frowned. "I need a coffee," she said out loud to herself.

She turned around to head to her room before almost bumping into Blaine.

Blaine offered up the coffee in his hand and gave her a small smile. "Im sorry."

"It's okay, you didnt spill it on me so."

"Not about bumping into you, about earlier in your room."

Santana smiled at the boy standing in front of her. "Don't worry about it, you were right. I need to stop thinking about myself. Im going to be queen at some point and I need to let go of her and do what is right for my people."

Blaine looked at her shocked. "Wait did you just say I was right?"

"Really? Of that whole speech of realization I just gave, that was what you got of it."

"Can you blame me? That is the first time you have ever vocally recognized my intellectual superiority."

"Okay now, calm down Anderson, I didn't say all that."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You didn't have too, I already know."

She watched him walk past her and enter the kitchen while Francisco exited.

"Your army is ready if and when you need them," he said stopping in front of her.

"Why aren't you waiting with them?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"I would much rather be close by in case anything happens," he said worry in his eyes. "What makes you think he will be attacking today?"

"It is the perfect chance, every member of the royal community will be there."

"But everyone was there for that ball that your grandmother found you at. So why didn't he do it then?"

"He doesn't just want to just take over Dashania, he wants to rule all of Grisonian. Everyone is happy right now with this marriage..." She turned away to look out onto the water. "This marriage means the uniting of two of the most powerful lands in all of Grisonian. There are only 3 real rulers, in Grisonian and that is Brittany's mother, Prince Finn's father and Elec. If he attacks just after the marriage is finalized then he will have conquered all of Grisonian in one swipe. The lands will be legally bound and once he has killed all the remaining kin of the House of Hudson along with Brittany and her mother, then that leaves Elec as the only remaining heir of the House of Pierce. Making him the only remaining heir in all of Grisonian."

"But how do you know all this?" he asked both curious and confused. "You have never even seen the man before, how do you know what he would do."

"It was a secret that the seer told me when I was a child, I didn't remember until I got that invitation. It was why I was so keen on becoming a warrior afterwards."

"A secret? What was it?"

She looked over at her godfather, "He told me that if the princess married anyone else it would only make Elec more powerful, and would bring the war sooner. He said I wasn't to tell anyone, that only I could stop it from happening."

Francisco smiled,"So your gonna stop the wedding?"

Santana frowned, "No I wont stop Brittany from doing anything that would make her happy, so ill just have to stop Elec before he gets a chance to hurt anyone."

Francisco looked even more confused, "But if the seer said that this marriage is what brings the war, then why wouldn't you stop it?"

"Because it wouldn't stop the war, it would only prolong it. So its better to attack while he thinks no one is on to him."

Francisco nodded, understanding now. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, the men are ready, the swords are sharpened, the boats are waiting, and I have had my coffee, so we are okay and ready to leave the dock," she answered breaking eye contact with the green eyed man.

"You know that's not what I meant kiddo," he said looking down at the princess.

Santana looked down, "I know what you meant, and I am fine. I just want to get this over and done with, I need for this to be done with."

"Alrighty the, lets get this boat moving then," he looked around at the working ship-men. "Alright men, muevete hombres! Lets get this boat moving!"

Santana watched as the quiet ship grew loud with the hustle and bustle of the men. She turned around to head to her room, leaving Francisco to direct the men.

* * *

><p>"Okay you are going to love me for this," Kurt said as he brought the dress into the princesses room.<p>

"Mhmm, ill believe it when I see it," Santana replied from behind the divider as she got out of her clothes and into her robe.

"He stood looking down at the dress now sprawled across the bed with his back facing the divider. She walked up behind him and gasped.

Kurt smiled, but didn't turn to face her. "I figured if their was a pending war, you would want to be able to move freely. The two slits down the side should provide that mobility, plus it will display those flawless legs of yours."

Santana smirked at how well Kurt really knew her, "Hey, why are you staring at my legs Hummel," she said messing with him. "Careful there Kurt, or Blaine might think your playing for the other team. Wouldn't want a repeat of that night."

"Hahaha Satan, that only happened once, and in my defense I was drunk and she was very masculine looking," he said giving her his fiercest death glare, which only made her laugh. "Besides it was your idea to celebrate after the passing of the sword so really that whole thing was your fault."

"Right," she said unable to hold back her wide grin.

"Anyways can we get back to the dress."

"Please go on," she said trying to sound sarcastic and bored pretending not to care.

"I chose red for obvious reasons, it is cut low in the front, it is tight, long and is incredible backless. I figure match this with some flashy gold necklace and simple earrings to match and you will be BREATH TAKING."

"Man Kurt, you have no idea how much i wanted to hate this dress, but if anyone knows how to make me wear a dress, its you," she said impressed.

Kurt gave her the same expression that Blaine gave her early, "Wow Blaine was right, you are being rather complimenty today. Thank you Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, whatever. Don't you think it is a little inappropriate, considering we are going to a wedding in Dashania."

"Well considering how many hideously unnecessary layers they wear there, probably not, but since when do you care what other people think."

Santana smiled, "Well I am already showing up with two very gay dates, why not skip rocking the boat and go strait to tipping it over."

* * *

><p>"That's Santana?" Quinn asked astounded at the girl, no woman standing across the room from them.<p>

"Quinn can you close your mouth please," Rachel said highly annoyed at how transparent Quinn was being.

"Sorry it' just I have never seen someone dress in so little before," she said raking her eyes over the Latina's body. "She has changed a lot since the servant girl we last saw."

"Yeah yeah yea, she looks great, lets go and get them to Brittany."

"Okay, you go and get Finn, and ill get Santana."

"Really Quinn, can you at least pretend for two seconds like your girlfriend isn't standing right next to you, and stop thinking with your libido."

Quinn snapped out of her daze when she realized the hurt jealous tone in her girlfriends voice. "Oh baby I am sorry, I wasn't thinking. You have nothing to worry about. You have all the goods, and I cant wait to call YOU my wife. Plus I just figured I should get Santana because Finn hates me and he would never even want to talk to me."

"Hmm..." Rachel said like a child as she pouted. "Tell me she is not pretty."

"Baby, you are more beautiful and if you wore that then nothing, not even Elic and his army could keep me from taking you right then and there. I would take you right now in this blue dress, in front of all these people on this floor," Quinn said seductively.

"Quinn, stop..." Rachel said blushing and flustered. "God did they turn up the heat or something." She began to fan herself.

"You better go, I would hate for the plan to fail due to what did you call it? Our libido," she said smiling before giving her a gently kiss on the cheek and walking towards the island princess.

"Santana," Quinn called as she walked over to the young Latina.

"Quinn... Quinn Fabray?" Santana asked surprised to see the girl. "What are you dong here?"

She smiled at the brunette and pointed to the dress, "Can't you tell. I'm a bridesmaid."

Santana let a frown slip for a second before pasting a fake exaggerated smile on her face. "Really? That's great, but when did you guys become friends. I have never even seen you speak to her."

"Yes, well in your absence Brittany needed someone to talk to, so here I am," she said happy that the brunette was finally here so that Brittany could finally be happy.

"Oh," this time she didn't hide her frown. "Quinn could you excuse me for a second, I just need to talk to my friends for a second."

"Of course, but I really need to talk to you about the plan , and then you need to go see Brittany."

Santana looked at Quinn confused," plan?"

Quinn was a little confused as well as to why the brunette was acting like she didn't know. "Yeah, but you talk to your friends, I will go and tell Brittany you are coming. She is in her room, I am sure you remember where that is. Ill be waiting outside her room for you," she gave her a smile before making her way to the princesses room.

Santana turned around to talk to Blaine and Kurt standing behind her. "I don't think this was a good idea."

Kurt rolled his eyes, having heard this a couple of dozen time on the boat and on the ride to the castle.

Blaine took the more friendly approach, "Santana you can do this."

"No you don't understand, she has already replaced me. She has Quinn as her best friend now."

Kurt spoke up this time, "Santana stop being a baby, she is allowed to have more then one friend. Just like you needed us, im sure she needed someone too, especially with you so far."

Santana felt stupid for being worried, but still couldn't shake the scared feeling that she might end up losing the princesses friendship too. "But she never had any other friends besides me."

"Last I recall neither did you . You should be happy that someone was here to take care of her, like we have been taking care of you."

"Your right, I don't know how I would have survived without you two," she said uncharacteristicly pulling them both in for a hug.

They both were stiff for a second before realizing that this was a hug, then wrapped each of their arms around the island princess. Santana pulled herself away and smiled shyly.

When a moment passed by she looked up at the shocked faces of her closest friends.

"Did you just give us a compliment and hug us?" Kurt said shocked. He turned around to face Blaine. "That's three times today Blaine, three compliments in one day. Its a miracle!"

Blaine patted his shoulder then faced back to the Latina, "What Kurt means is that we are lucky to have met you. If it wasn't for you Kurt would be working in the fields," he said as Kurt's faced contorted at the thought of being back there. "I would be working for your evil cousin, and we would not be engaged with the opportunity to get married. We wouldn't have survived without you."

Santana smiled, this was what she wanted, to change peoples lives. To make them better.

Blaine and Kurt took one shoulder and looked deep into brown eyes, "Now go and talk to Brittany."

* * *

><p>Santana walked down the familiar hallways, smiling as she touched the familiar pieces of art lining the walls of the castle. She worked so hard in this castle, so many good memories despite being a servant, this place was home.<p>

She stopped in front of a particular painting hanging on the wall, sitting and dressed in a blue dress was a painting of the princess. Unlike the other paintings she was smiling, Santana remembered the day it was painted. She was in charge of making sure the princess stayed sitting in that chair. She had to tell her the longest story about two best friends, just so the princess would stay still.

Santana could still hear the princesses words she spoke after the story was told.

"_We will be best friends forever right, just like the two best friends in your story."_

"_Of course BrittBritt, we will always be best friends."_

Santana was brought out of her thoughts by the clearing of a throat. She turned to face the owner of the noise, none other then the Queen herself.

"Hello Santana," she said coldly.

Santana immediately knew exactly why she was here, she won after all. She called it that night at the ball when she told Santana that Brittany would end up being with a real man, but that wasn't all. She also called it years ago when she was merely a child. Brittany had grown tired of her, she found someone new to entertain her.

_Santana sat on the stool by the bed her and her mother shared, as she concentrated hard on tieing her shoes. _

_Her mother looked down at her daughters intense concentration and smiled. "You know if you wore sandals like the rest of the girls, then you wouldn't be having this problem."_

_Santana didn't bother looking away from the shoes laces, and just continued to tie her shoes, as she quietly muttered to herself how stupid sandals were._

_Isabelle only smiled at her daughters quiet banter. "Do you want me to show you the way your papi was taught?"_

_Santana let go of the shoe laces in frustration, then looked up at her mother. "I know how to do it, but if you really want to... then you can show me again."_

_Isabelle laughed, she knew this was her Santanitas best way of asking for help. "Of course hermosa."_

_She proceeded to teach the young girl the song that went along with the movement of the strings. Once she was finished she patted the girls knee and stood up. She knew that any words would only make her daughter say something in defense, Santana hated appearing like she wasn't capable. Even at the tender age of seven the little Latina was intent on proving that she was capable of taking care of herself. Isabelle had no idea who she was trying to prove to, because she had never given her any reason to think she was incapable. She was seven for goodness sakes the only thing she expected of her was to be healthy and happy._

"_I could have done it," Santana said fingering her bracelet, a nervous habit she had gotten since being given the bracelet. _

"_Of course, must have just been that cold you just finished, jumbling up your brain."_

_Santana looked up at her mother and smiled. "Yeah, must have been the cold"_

_Isabelle turned away from her daughter to place on her apron, they only had a few minutes to spare before the days work had to be started._

_Just as she was tieing the knot to her apron behind her, one of the staff came running in. "Isabelle you must come quick," she said hysterically face red from what she assumed to be the aftermath of running. "The Queen needs you immediately, and she wants you to bring Santana as well."_

_Isabelle looked from the woman to her daughter confused. "Santana? Why?"_

"_It has something to do with the princess, please you must go now."_

_Santana was the first to leave the room at the mention of Brittany. Isabelle followed right after, curious as to why her child had suddenly taken the lead. Once they neared the princesses bedroom Santana slowed down to stand behind her mother. She was worried about Brittany, but the queen still frightened the girl._

"_Wait here," the woman said. _

_Santana could make out crying, and muffled voices. The crying sent a chill down her spine, only thoughts of bad things that might have happened to her beautiful blond filling her head._

_Seconds later after the woman disappeared the queen appeared, walking out the room. "You! What have you done to my daughter."_

_Isabelle seemed stunned by the accusation, but none the less remembered her place and knelled before the queen dragging Santana with her. "My Queen I have not done anything to the princess."_

_Isabelle scowled, "Not you, your daughter."_

"_My Queen Santana is a good girl, she spends her time everyday by my side. She is there to learn so that she may one day follow in my footsteps."_

"_So then why is my precious angel screaming and crying like a syran. All that I can get out of her is 'Sanny', so I will ask again and this time I want the truth. What did you do to my daughter?"_

_Isabelle was confused, this was a lose lose situation, the Queen would hardly believe a word she said, she would surely be thrown out. The Queen has tossed other for much less, still she could not understand why the princess would be mentioning her daughter._

"_I didn't do anything, she is probably upset that I haven't come to see her," Santana said barely above a whisper._

_Isabelle looked at her daughter quizzically, "What do you mean Santana? Come to see her when?"_

_Santana chanced a glance at the Queen and immediately regret it once she saw the pure anger and hatred in the woman's face, then looked back at her mother. "At night, I usually go when your asleep. Your usually so tired from work that you don't notice when I go see her."_

"_How long?" the Queen asked with a harsh voice._

_Santana flinched at the woman's tone, "I don't know for as long as I can remember, she never knew though, not until she was old enough to speak. It was an accident, she wasn't supposed to know I was there."_

"_So why if this has been going on has it affected her on this day?"_

"_I have been sick, and I didn't want to get Bri..." she stopped herself before she could finish the rest, she knew that calling the princess by her name would be a big no no. "the princess sick."_

_A woman came rushing out, the sound of crying still lingering in the air. She bowed and apologized for interrupting. "I cant get her to stop crying, I have tried everything. Im so sorry, but she just wont stop, and im afraid she will give herself an attack if she does not stop."_

_The Queen looked at the woman, almost throwing daggers at her. "This is ridiculous, she cant be worked up like this. Why cant you do your job right, just get her to stop."_

_Isabelle looked at her daughter with both anger and sympathy. Anger because she had never told her about sneaking out without her permission. Sympathy because she knew that the girl couldn't help it, the seer said that there would be a draw that no one could control._

_Santana stood up, "I can make her stop."_

_All heads turned to the standing child, Santana bowed her head after standing without being told she could by the Queen. "Im sure I can make her stop."_

_The Queen pondered this, this was not the kind of person she wanted socializing with her daughter. Still if she let her daughter go on the way she was right now, then Brittany was sure to fall ill. Their bloodline did not do well with stress, and in most often times it ended in ill circumstances. She really had no choice, her daughters health came first._

"_Alright, I will allow this once, but after this you are to never step food in the princesses room again at any hour," the Queen said turning to lead the child and mother to the room. "Come."_

_Santana followed with a heavy heart, and it was evident in her face. It killed her that her worst fears were coming to life, she worked so hard to make sure they would never be completely separated. She walked into the room after the Queen and immediately saw the usually bubbly blond on her bed with the covers over her. Santana could make out the rapid moving of her chest under the sheets and the loud sniffling. It broke her heart to see the usually happy girl so down._

_She walked over to the bed and knelt down next to it, placing a comforting hand on the blanket covered child._

"_Leave me alone," the girl said before breaking out into full on sobs again. "I just want Sanny."_

_Santana rubbed her thumb across the blanket, "Im here, Sanny is here."_

_The blond froze under the blanket, trying hard to think of ways they might have tricked her. "Prove it," her small voice said muffled by the blanket that engulfed her. _

_Santana thought hard, what could she say to prove that she was really who she said she was. "uh... okay. Remember the first time you saw me ?"_

_Thinking now, that probably wasn't the best example, considering how little Brittany was. She probably didn't even remember that. Still the blond nodded, "yes."_

_'Really.' Santana was surprised, but continued on. "Well the first time we met you poked me in the eye remember?"_

_Brittany giggled at the memory, "yeah."_

_Santana laughed too, Brittany's laughs always did that to her. "Yeah, that really hurt. No one was there and unless you told someone, then no one but us knows that, so do you believe its me now?"_

"_Why haven't you come to see me? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong," the princess asked in her hurt voice again._

_Santana looked at the blond like she was crazy. "What? Brittany no, of course not," she said rubbing what she assumed was the younger girls arm. "I was sick, and I didn't want to get you sick. You did nothing wrong BrittBritt," she let the nickname slip even though the Queen was right behind her. She didn't care anymore, all that mattered was making Brittany happy. "You could never do anything to make me not want to see you."_

_Brittany peeked out of her blanket, finally coming face to face with a kneeling Santana. Her eyes were red and puffy, with wet cheeks. "You promise?"_

_Santana smiled, happy to see her blond again after the longest week of her life without her. "Of course I promise."_

_Brittany stuck out her hand from under her blanket and held out her pinky. This was becoming a thing since the first night she held Santana's pinky."You super duper mega ultra doubli infinity pinky promise."_

_Santana looked down at the small pale pinky, and wrapped her caramel pinky around, content in how well they fit together. "Wouldn't be a promise if it wasn't."_

_Brittany removed herself of the covers and wrapped her arms around the latina, climbing into her lap, happy to have her friend back. "I missed you so much Sanny."_

_Santana rubbed soft circles on the younger girl back. "I missed you too, BrittBritt."_

_She could hear the heals of the Queens shoes tapping impatiently behind her. "Alright that is enough," she turned around to direct her next command at the young latina's mother. "You, if you want to keep your job here then I suggest that you keep your child under close watch. She is never to step foot in this room again, and unless ordered by me personally she is to never even step foot on this floor."_

_Isabelle sadly nodded._

"_Now take her."_

_Isabelle walked over to the two girl still hugging on the floor. "Come Santana, you heard the Queen."_

_Brittany chose at this moment to look up at her, and the look broke Isabelle's heart. "Please sweaty, we have to go now."_

_Santana let her hands fall to Brittany's waist so she could place her back on her bed. She turned around towards the Queen, and bowed her head in respect. "May I please just say bye."_

_The Queen nodded, convinced that maybe this would stop the girl from trying to sneak into the room later on. "Make it quick."_

_Santana bowed her head again, and turned back at the confused girl. "BrittBritt I know you don't understand, but I was not supposed to be in your room all those nights. I cant come and visit you anymore," the words nearly broke her._

"_What do you mean Sanny?" she said trying to make out what as going on in those brown orbs. "But you promised, you pinky promised you would never not want to see me. That's what you said."_

_Santana was nearly in tears at the sight of Brittany crying again, "I know and I was telling the truth, I will always want to see you, but there are rules against us being friends. Rules that I cant break, because I am not royal like you."_

"_No," she whined very lowly._

"_You have to be good though, you have to because I don't want you to get in trouble," she started to back away before she burst into tears right then and there. "Bye BrittBritt."_

"_No!" Brittany screamed this time, making Santana, Isabelle and even the Queen freeze. _

_All three turned around to face the girl, who was now standing in front of her bed with her hands balled into fists at her sides. They watched as the girl's face turned red._

"_My Queen I think she is holding her breath," Isabelle said freaking out as she looked from the girl to her mother._

_The Queen began to realize that her daughter was in fact holding her breath as her face went from red to purple, "Brittany stop that!"_

"_Not until you make Sanny stay forever," the blond said before holding her breath again, starting the whole thing all over again._

_Santana looked on worried, "BrittBritt please stop, your gonna hurt yourself. Its not worth it."_

"_Yes you are," she said before holding her breathe yet again._

_Santana's worry only grew as the princess face went to purple again, "Please stop, I cant see you like this." Unshed tears pricked her eyes._

_Santana looked up at the Queen with pleading eyes, no the least bit afraid that the action was disrespectful. _

_The Queen looked at her daughter, her pride telling her not to give in, but her motherly instincts telling her to just give the child what she wants._

_Santana looked back at the blond, afraid that the Queen would not allow herself to be given an ultimatum by a child._

"_Fine!" The Queen said loudly._

_The princess let out long rapid breaths, trying to get her heart back to its normal rate. "Do you... do you meant.. it."_

_The Queen rolled her eyes, "yes, yes fine. She can be your servant, but she must still perform her other duties. For right now however I think you have had enough of her for one day, she will be sent back to her quarters and I will not hear a word from you about it."_

_Brittany smiled wide, then ran into Santana's arms. "I told you that you were worth it."_

_Santana felt a tingling in her whole body at the feeling of the princess body against hers, and the words she spoke. She let go even though she didn't want to, not wanting to make the Queen change her mind. She smiled before turning around, and followed her mother and the Queen out._

"_See you tomorrow Sanny," she heard her blond yell before she left the room._

"_Isabelle fetch me some of that Dark Moon Bliss that everyone is talking about."_

"_Of course your highness, a shipment just came in yesterday," she bowed her head ready to leave before nodding for Santana to go. "Come Santana."_

"_No," the Queen said finality in her voice. "She stays, we need to have a talk."_

_Isabelle had worry in her eyes, but she dare not show it or argue with the Queen she had no choice but to bow her head and walk away._

_The Queen turned to face the small Latina and towered over her. "I am only allowing this because Brittany was putting her own health at stake, or I would just have you and your mother shipped of back wherever you came from. If I wasn't sure that this friendship my daughter seems to have with you is just a phase then I would do just that. I know that Brittany is just slumming it because she has no other friends right now, and I know that once she makes friend with the other royal children you my dear will be nothing more then a distant memory. You really think that Brittany would rather be your friend then be friends with someone richer, classier, and prettier then you," the Queen snickered. "I don't think so. You with your boy outfits, she will be sick of you soon enough, so enjoy this my child, because it wont last very long. You are nothing but a toy to her, and she will soon grow tired of you and replace you.."_

_When she was sure she had broken the girl down she left with out another single word. _

_Santana thought hard about the Queens words, but then smiled. 'Then I will just have to make sure that Brittany never gets tired of me."_

"I guess you won," she said turning back to the painting.

"Are you surprised? Of course I won, you stood no chance against a Queen," she said proudly.

Santana turned to face the queen again, and looked at those cold eyes with a smile, "I used to be so afraid of you, but now that I am no longer someone you can control I see you so much clearer. You are nothing more then a sad lonely cold woman who's only joy is making others as miserable as you. I may not have Brittany the way I wanted, but I don't feel bad for myself. I feel bad for you, because no matter who Brittany is with, no one will ever love you as much as I love her."

With that she left the Queen standing speechless.

* * *

><p>She made her way to Brittany's room, quicker this time as to not run into any other people from her past. She finally made it to the all too familiar door of Brittany's bedroom, the only difference being the shorter blond now standing in front of it.<p>

"Hello again Quinn," she said stopping in front of the blond.

"Santana, I was beginning to think you were not showing up."

"Nope, just had a small chat with an old... acquaintance in the hallway."

"Are you ready? The plan is you just go in there and just pretend the best you can."

'Wow am I that transparent, that she has to tell me to pretend like im not heartbroken.'

"Don't cry, I think it will only make Brittany cry and then it will ruin everything."

'Don't cry? That's not exactly something I can control, I know she is friends with Brittany now, but she could at least have a little compassion for my feelings too.'

"Oh and don't touch her just to be safe. I don't know if you can control yourselves, being away so long and all. I would hate to have to come in and break you both apart," she said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

'What the hell, she thinks im gonna beat up Brittany? And why is she smiling while saying that,who does she think I am. I know I can be mean, but im not in a fight club or something."

"Uh... yeah okay," she said confused as to what exactly Quinn thought was gonna be happening in that room.

"Great, so go work your magic."

Santana reached for the door knob and stopped. She took a deep breath before turning the knob to open the door.

Santana lost her breath at the sight of her. Despite the circumstances all Santana could do was smile at Brittany is the most beautiful white dress she had ever seen. She looked like an angel, straight from heaven, with her blond locks up in a loose bun, her crown firmly placed at the center of her head. For months Santana only dreamed of seeing Brittany again, and the real thing was more beautiful then anything she could have imagined.

"Hello Santana," a deep voice said from the opposite corner of the room.

Santana was so transfixed on the beautiful figure in front of her she didn't notice the one person she hated most in this world sitting in a corner of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>DumDumDummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!<strong>

**What do you guys think? I hope you guys aren't too upset with me for splitting the chapter. How about that faberry proposal? What did you think about the flashback? Who do you think will be the one to tell Santana that this was all a misunderstanding? Who was in the corner? Impending war, what do you think about that? Any ideas anyone? Anything you would like to see happen?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, sorry for the delay midterms plus this chapter put me through the ringer. Im still not satisfied with the out come, but if I dont update now then ill be editing this for a month. I want to make you guys proud, and I hope you like it.**

**Im sorry I wont be replying to your reviews this time, I read them though and you guys are awesome, best reviewers a reader could ever ask for. However im exhausted, and if I reply to them then you wont be getting this update till tomorrow or even Sunday. So ill save you the wait, sorry for any grammatical error I am so tired of editing right now its almost 2 in the morning and I am not a night person.**

**Enjoy this whopping 21 pages and review review, also remember italic means the past. Love you all!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Brittany, I brought Finn to see you," Rachael stood in front of the closed door of the princesses bedroom.<em>

"_She came," Brittany whispered her voice laced with hope._

"_Of course she did," the brunette whispered back with a smile. "Just like you said she would."_

_Brittany said to herself, "She always comes through for me."_

"_Ready?" Rachel placed her hand on the handle. She opened the door to reveal Finn. "Finn you can come in?"_

"_Ah... there is my beautiful bride," he said trying to make Rachel jealous._

_Rachel just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room._

"_What do you want Brittany? Better not be another attempt at convincing me not to marry you, because its not gonna work," his voice changed from the foe cheery voice he used with Rachel, to one of annoyance. He walking over to the mirror Brittany was occupying to adjust his bow tie._

"_No."_

"_Good, because things are better this way."_

"_Listen Finn," she said angry. "Don't confuse this wedding as anything more then me protecting Santana. I will never love you, and I will only ever love her. That's why she is going to come in her and Im going to lie to her, so that you don't tell my uncle."_

"_Aw... gonna break her little lesbian heart, she deserves it anyways its an abomination what she turned you into. Don't worry though, ill change that, you don't love me now, but in time you will."_

"_Finn, what happened to the boy who was so nice to me, who only talked about apples, and wanted to help me?" She searched his eyes for any sort of remorse or regret._

"_That boy was stupid and naive."_

_She saw some sadness flash in his eyes before he replaced it with anger. "Finn you can still stop this, you could be happy with someone else. Someone who loves you."_

"_I will be," he said confidently._

_Brittany rolled her eyes, and turned to face the mirror again. "Keep believing that."_

"_I will," he said as he sat in a chair in the far corner of the room._

* * *

><p>"Hello Santana," a masculine voice said from the corner of the room.<p>

Santana tore her eyes away from the blond bride, to Finn, who was sitting watching her Brittany. _'No...she isn't my Brittany anymore. She is his Brittany now.'_

"Hello bean stalk, hows the air up there?," she wasn't very impressed with her insult, but she wasn't expecting to have to talk to Finn today, at all.

"Its okay ill take that, I understand why you are so bitter towards me Santana," he said standing up to walk over to Brittany, placing his oversized hand on her shoulder. "I would be upset too, if I lost someone as amazing as Brittany."

Santana didn't respond, his words made her already broken hear shatter just a little more.

"We invited you, so you could witness a true love. She wanted you to understand that you have no chance with her. Isn't that right dear?"

She looked at the brunette, but didn't catch her eyes. Her eyes were casted downwards, part of her act she was sure. She had yet to look at her since Finn made his presence known. She just wanted to look into those mocha eyes, she wanted to know that she was really here. That despite Finn, the plan,and this wedding, they were finally together again. She looked back at Finn after failing to catch the brunettes gaze. "Yes."

"You get it right? Brittany is no longer yours, she is mi..." Finn began to say before Santana interrupted him.

Looking straight at Brittany, making the first eye contact with the blue eyes since she entered the room, "Brittany could we talk? Privately I mean?"

_'Yes, yes, yes'_, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Finn needed to hear this, he couldn't be left with any suspicions if this was going to work. "Anything you have to say Santana can be said in front of Finn, he is going to be my husband fairly soon."

That hurt more then Finn's words, it was one thing for him to talk and say those things, but for Brittany to directly confirm what she had been dreading for months since receiving the invitation. Brittany was marrying this man, Brittany really didn't love her. She wanted nothing more then to walk out of that room, walk out of that castle, and never show her face in Dashania again There was still something she had to do though, something she had to know. She needed to know why?

"Why Brittany? Why did you stop loving me? Was it something I did?" she walked a little closer, completely ignoring the man standing behind the blond. She hating how her voice trembled, she didn't want to seem like she was begging for the answer, even if she was.

_'Oh god, no baby it wasn't you. It could never be you, you are perfect, everything about you is perfect. I cant wait till this is over so I can just hold you in my arms and tell you how breathtakingly amazing you are, and how much this hurts. How much these words hurt.'_ Brittany inhaled deep, before telling the biggest lie of her life. "It wasn't something you did Santana, I just don't love you."

Santana felt her heart shatter in her chest, she could no longer hide the hurt in her voice, "You don't love me? I don't understand though, what has changed?"

"I was confused, I thought I loved you, but I don't. How could I love you?" she said grabbing Finn's hands for effect. "Your a girl, and I am a princess. Dashania needs a king, not another Queen. We would be the laughing stock of all the land."

Santana stepped forward finding a little hope in the princesses words. "Is it because your scared? Scared of what other people will think? You don't have to be, a love like our is legal on my island. Our love could be welcomed there, you just have to tell me and ill take you from here, and we will never look back," Santana pleaded.

Brittany was thrown off her game at the thought of just stopping this whole thing and just telling Santana to just take her away, but that could mean that Finn would tell her uncle and Santana could be hurt. She couldn't live with herself if something happened to her love. Still, was Santana giving her an out, was this her plan, but what if its just part of the act. "No Santana, I am not scared. I don't love you Santana, you just confused me. All those years just being with you, and only you, I didn't know anything else, but then I got to know Finn and I understood what real love was. You leaving was the best thing." She walked over to her vanity and grabbed something off of it, before going back and placing it in Santana;s hand. "Im sorry, but I am telling you the truth."

She looked down at the bracelet she made for the princess the night she left. "Why did you do this to me Brittany? You once told me that I made you happier then anyone in this world, that you would never get over me or forget me, and you lied." Santana roughly wiped the tears from her cheek and calmed her voice. "I told you that this would destroy us, but I guess I was wrong. I guess the only one destroyed is me. I didn't want to admit my love for you for this very reason, and you pushed it. You, not me. The worse part is I want so much to hate you, god I want so bad to just hate. I want to hope that you are miserable with him, but I cant because I love you so much that I could never wish unhappiness on you."

Brittany heart broke at her words, and as she looked into the brunettes eyes she saw so much pain. It confused her, that pain seemed so real, why did this all suddenly seem so real. She could always read Santana like a book, and this didn't seem right.

"I planned to be at your wedding today Brittany, because you are my best friend, but I guess that only works for people who were best friends before on of them fell in love with the other, but that's not the case with me. I have always been in love with you, since the first moment I stepped in this castle. So I cant stay for your wedding, I just cant. I am going to say goodbye right now, and after we will never see each other again. I will get on my boat and I will NEVER come back."

Brittany visible flinch at the emphasis placed on that one word. Why did this no longer feel like pretend, this was too real.

Santana walked up to the blond and gave her a hug. The blond immediately gripped onto her. Santana closed her eyes and whispered in her ear, "I dont regret any of it, you are worth it."

She didn't look the blond in the eyes as she pulled away. She turned around and walked towards the door.

_'You are worth it,'_ rung in Brittany's mind, rattling back and forth. The same words she told Santana years ago, that day that she made her mom promise that Santana would stay forever. She had to think fast, something wasn't right. "Santana wait!"

Santana turned around just as she was about to exit the room, hoping with every fiber in her being that the blond was changing her mind.

Brittany looked from Santana to Finn. Finn narrowed his eyes at her as a warning, "Uh, will you tell Quinn Unicorn on your way out please."

Santana frowned visible deflating as all hope drained from her body, "sure."

"Unicorn?" Finn asked confused.

"Yeah, she asked me what I wanted for a wedding gift, I just thought of one. A unicorn."

If it were anyone else then he would have felt suspicious, but this was Brittany. _'She isn't the brightest bulb in the pack, so of course she would ask for a unicorn. Why not ask for a leprechaun, and a fairy while she was at it.'_ Finn laughed to himself as he walked out the room to make his way to the waiting guests.

Brittany watched him leave, and Quinn enter after him. "Ok, did you just use our code word?"

Brittany broke into tears, and Quinn rushed to her side, "what happened?"

"I...I don't think she knew?"

"Knew what?"

"About the plan?"

It took the shorter blond a minute to understand what the other blond was talking about, then she got it, "Oh god no, that means that..."

"I just... broke her heart for... for real," Brittany fell to her knees. "You should have seen her face, no one could act that well. She had no idea Quinn, and she said she is leaving forever."

"What!" Quinn shouted, as she paced back and forth before stopping again directly in front of the kneeling girl. Everything was getting way out of hand. "Then what are you waiting for, go get her!"

"No."

"No?" She asked in disbelief. "Brittany if you let her go, you may never get her back."

"I... deserve... th... this," she said between sobs. "I should have just left with her the night of the ball, or snuck away to her island. Instead I created this stupid plan, and its failed twice. She deserves someone smarter, someone who could just know what the right thing to do is."

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing, she knelled in front of Brittany and shook her. "Brittany I swear to god if you do not go and get her, then I am going to kick your ass. You really want Santana to leave this island thinking that you never loved her. I saw her, and yeah she is miserable right now, but if you do this Brittany, if you don't go after her and fix this then you will both be miserable and it will be all your fault. You aren't stupid Brittany, but honey if you do this right now then you will be doing something very stupid."

"What if she doesn't believe me... what if she cant forgive me," tears still falling down her cheeks, as she looked through blurry eyes at Quinn.

"Then you prove it to her, but you have to first go."

Brittany looked around in her thoughts.

Quinn stomped her foot impatiently. "Well, go get her!"

Brittany stood up quick and ran out the room.

"I better go tell Rachel that Plan Santana is a go."

* * *

><p>Santana walked down the halls again as she made her way to the dining area, where everyone was sure to be mingling before the wedding. She got halfway there before changing route to the exit. <em>'I cant go out the front, there will be too many people. I need to go through the back.'.<em> She would send someone to get Blaine and Kurt later, but right now she couldn't bare to be here. She needed to be far from here. She picked up speed as she raced through the back exit in the kitchen, dodging the help as they prepared the celebratory feast.

As soon as she was out of the familiar kitchen, Santana felt safe to let it all out. She wasnt surprised when a waterfall of tears made their way down her cheeks. She made her way on the well worn path to the willow tree. The path alone reminded her of the years they walked side by side, pinkies linked in the cool night air as they made their way to their spot.

Months not even years away on her new island home could prepare her for what just occurred in the blonds room. As hardened as she thought she was becoming, knowing this was really the only outcome. She really believed that her mothers letter, the invitations, and the knowing would have made more prepared for this. Yet, here she was struggling to get the proper amount of air in her lungs, struggling to even walk.

'I guess I had more hope in Blaine and Kurts theory then I thought.' She laughed at herself. 'Of course I did, I am just a masocist for pain."

She wouldn't remember how exactly she made it to that magnificent tree, considering her blurry vision and wobbly legs. However there she was , standing before the symbol of her relationship with the princess.

Before she could even wrap her head around her feelings she found herself being flung at the giant tree by her own legs. Almost caterpalt like she drove her body into the base of the tree, pain coursed through her body as her delicate skin crashed into hard course wood. Still she ounded on the tree hoping to damage it like she felt damaged, If she could she would take the heart of that tree and rip it out throwing it on the ground next to her own heart."Why did you do this to me," she screamed at the willow, hands raw from the constant contact with the tree. "I gave you every thing."

She dropped to her knees, ignoring the pain inflicted by the twigs and branches riddling the ground beneath her. Numb, all numb. Her body, her mind, but most of all her soul.

Falling on her side she curled into herself, facing away from their tree unable to set her gaze upon it anymore. Instead she rolled over facing away from it, making out the castle in the distance. Allowing her tears to water the grass.

She moved her fingers and almost forgot the bracelet in her hand. She clung to the bracelet like a life line, holding it close to where her heart would be if it wasn't lying on the floor of Brittany's room. She closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would take her away from this pain.

"_Sanny!" The blond turned over in her bed, sweat covering her forehead. "Sanny!"_

_Santana rushed to the blond from the chair in the corner. "BrittBritt, it's okay. It was just a nightmare, shhhhh... its okay."_

_The small princess clung to the kneeling latina, as she slowly ran her finger through locks of gold._

"_What do I always say about chasing those bad monsters away, just imagine me there kicking there butts."_

_The blond giggled, "Always?"_

"_Of course," the servent girl smiled down at the half asleep blond. "I will always protect you Bri-"_

"Santana," she heard being yelled in the distance.

She ignored it, believing it to be a trick her mind was playing on her. "Santana," the voice yelled again this time a little closer.

She sobbed harder, "Why is my mind playing tricks on me, have I not suffered enough?"

"Santana," the voice said again this time concerned and leaning right over her.

Santana looked up but couldn't make out the figure with her blurry eyes and the sun shining bright behind the person. She didn't have to see though to know who's voice it belonged to. She turned away from the figment of her imagination, hoping it would go away. "Please stop torturing me, I know your not real."

"Baby, its me," Brittany said kneeling before the Latinas curled up figure. "I am real sweety, just turn your head around and look at me."

Santana shut her eyes tight, refusing to let her mind get the better of her, this was not real this was just her way of dealing with grief. "No."

"Please baby," she said placing a hand on the cheek facing away from her. "Its really me, this isn't all in your mind. Im so sorry that I did this to you."

Santana balled her fists up, this felt so real, she was angry that this was as close to being with Brittany that she would ever get. She swatted the hand away, and scooted over to the trunk of the tree. "Your not Brittany, the real Brittany is getting married right now. The real Brittany isn't sorry that she broke my heart, she is happy that she has finally found true love," she spit out.

Brittany didn't flinch at her words, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy. '_She cant believe that im here, I hurt her so bad that she would chock this up to hallucinating, instead of believing that im actually here'_

" Baby it is me, "Brittany said for what felt like the thousandth time, as she crawled closer to the brunette. "What can I do to prove it to you."

"If your real, then explain to me why your here instead of getting married?" she asked looking deep into pools of sapphire.

"It was a plan gone wrong, im so sorry. Didn't you get my letters?" she asked daring to get close enough so that their knees brushed.

"Letters? I only got an invitation," she replied confused, wiping a lone tear, before it made its way to her chin..

"You didn't get either of them?" she asked understanding where her plan went wrong. "I sent you two letters. The first was explaining about the plan it was with the invitation, and the second was explaining about Finn turning against me, and the new plan."

"What are you talking about I never got those letters, and what plan?" Santana was beginning to get frustrated, not understanding what the blond was talking about. "That's the best lie I can make up for you, god im so pathetic."

"No baby your not pathetic, and im not lying. The plan to marry Finn so that we could legalize a marriage like ours, so we could be together, but then Rachel broke up with Finn for Quinn, and he was hurt so he thought that he would just marry me instead for real, and then I told him that I loved you and I would never love him and he got upset and threatened to tell Elec where you lived to hurt you, and I couldn't let that happen. So I made a new plan to trick him into thinking that I was going to go through with his demands and then you were supposed to swoop in and save me, but you didn't know about the plan and you really thought that I was not in love with you, which isn't true because I love you so much, and im so sorry that I put you through all this. Now you think im some imaginary Brittany and im not, im the real Brittany. Please baby, believe me," she pleaded in the end giving into her desire to place her hand on Santana's face.

She looked at Brittany skeptically, her sniffling becoming less frequent as Brittany's long winded speech finished. "How did you know that I didn't get the letters?"

"I didn't know for sure, but I saw your face when I told you that I never loved you, something didn't feel right, I saw the pain in your eyes, it looked so real. Im happy I did, because I couldn't survive if you left and I never saw you again," she rubbed her thumb over a caramel cheek. "When I didn't see you on the dock I assumed you came here."

Santana stayed silent, so many thoughts racing through her head. Trying hard to piece together the story.

"What can I do to prove that its really me. That im telling you the truth, ill do anything."

She didn't know what to think, what to do. Her head hung low, "I...I don't know. I want to believe you, but im afraid that when I do I will realize none of this is real. You will be gone, while im left here broken and... alone."

Brittany felt helpless. She already told her everything, she could feel her hand on her cheek, yet she couldn't believe the touch was real. What else could she do?

She gently lifted Santana's head up with her finger, warm mocha eyes met hers and she placed both her hands on either side of caramel cheeks. "If you don't believe me, then believe this."

She closed her eyes as soft pink lips molded themselves in between hers. She let out a small moan from the contact, immediately moving her lips against velvet ones.

Brittany moved her hands to raven locks as the kiss deepened, before oxygen became a problem. She looked at the latinas closed eyelids. She placed feather light kisses on each of her eyelids, "Santana I love you so much, and I never want to be apart from you ever again. Not for a minute, not even for a second."

Santana slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Words could lie, but that kiss told her everything. If that kiss followed a story about Brittany being held hostage by a flying unicorn who forced her to marry Finn, so it could get some magic beans to grow a house made of cotton candy, then she would have believed it. That kissed screamed I love you, and nothing else mattered."Wow."

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah, there is no way that I could ever imagine a kiss like that."

Brittany blushed.

Santana got on her knees to move closer, never wanting to be even a foot away from her love again. She reached out to hold on to the blonds hands, when just being close wasn't enough. She had to touch her and hold on to her, it was the only way to be sure they never parted again. "So everythign you said is true, you...you love me?"

The blond nodded, and Santana felt like her face might crack in half with how wide she was smiling. "Britt I have missed you so much."

Blue eyes filled with adoration after hearing her nickname fall of the latinas lips again. "Me too. I was so worried after you never wrote back that you might have forgotten about me," she hesitated a little before admitting what she thought Santana might have done, "I thought...maybe you might have even met someone else to replace me."

She looked down ashamed that even for one second she doubted their love. "Im sorry."

"Hey," concern laced in her voice as she rubbed her thumb over a pale hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about, and I promise you that I would never forget you or replace you. There is no one out there like you. You are it for me Brittany, I was ready to let you go and live alone, because I cant imagine my life with anyone else. I love you."

Santana watched that twinkle in sapphire eyes brighten, "I love you too, San. I cant imagine my life with anyone else either, your my everything."

She felt a surge through her whole body, how could she be lucky to not only find her soul mate, but to have always known her. So much love was radiating from Santana that Brittany felt almost blinded. She traced her finger down a beautiful smooth caramel forehead, all the way down to her luscious plump lips. "God you are so beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky."

Mocha eyes bounced from one crystal eye to the other. "No, Im the lucky one. I have loved you since i first me you, I think I was two..." she laughed at that. "I never thought in a million years that you would ever feel the same way about me."

She placed the bracelet back where it belonged, on a pale wrist.

"Im feeling a little behind. Its not fare that I only just found out, and you have had years to know," she watched the latina frown at her comment, and she instantly regretted her statement. Seeing the latina sad, always made her sad too.

"So you haven't loved me all along.,"

"What? Is that what your worried about, that if I just realized that I am IN love you then that must mean that I never loved you."

The tables turned, and now Santana was the one feeling ashamed.

" I wish I knew all along the way I felt about you, but I didn't. That doesn't mean I never loved you of course I love you. I have always loved everything about you, but I never understood what those feelings were. I didn't know what those feelings I felt whenever you were near me were, or why it physically hurt when you weren't near me. I mean, I feel kinda stupid now."

"Don't call yourself stupid BrittBritt, you know your the smartest person I know."

"Im starting to think that I am only smart when your around, look what happens when you away from me," she said giggling as she gestured to the white dress.

She latched onto the brunette in a python tight hug, "You cant ever leave me again."

"Brit, I cant breath," her eyes practically bulging out of her sockets.

"I don't care," she loosened her grip a little to let her love breathe. "Im never letting go of you ever."

Still in her hold, she looked in front of her at the castle where Brittany's mother stood. "Uhm... Britt baby where does everyone think you are?"

She followed Santana's line of vision. "Oh I don't know, I just kinda left. I just wanted to find you, and since my plans usually go wrong I decided to just go without one."

"Brittany! What are you doing?" Her mothers stormed down to them.

Both girls quickly got up, clinging to each other. Neither wanting to ever be apart again.

"Step away from her you vile thing," the Queen hissed at Santana. "You come back and everything gets ruined. She was happy. Why did you have to come back?"

"Mother stop!" Brittany held tight to the other hand in hers

"What are you doing Brittany? Your supposed to be getting married today, "

"I cant mom, I love her." Santana felt so much pride in hearing those words fall so effortlessly out of the blonds mouth, but most importantly who she was speaking them to.

"Brittany you don't know what your talking about. She was the enemy from day one, she has corrupted you, cant you see that. If you marry the prince, then you could break free from her."

"No mom, I am not confused or corrupted, and I don't want to break free from her." She turned away from her mother to face her latina. "She has loved me since she was two and in all those years she never once mentioned it, She put my needs before hers, and even then when I told her that I loved her she still tried to make me change my mind, because she was afraid of the hard life I might have to lead. She sacrificed her own happiness, her own heart for what she thought would make me happy."

The queen watched her daughter place a gentle caress on her once upon a time servant. "Inst that what you want for me mom? Someone who would put my needs before their own, because if you did, then you would not want me to marry Finn. If you are the mother that I hope you are then you would want me to be happy, because that's what she makes me."

The queen was speechless, it was one thing to hear Santana confess her love, but when her daughter spoke of love it warmed a bit of her cold heart. As much as she wanted to she couldn't deny the love that charged like lightning between their loving gaze. She felt ashamed. "Brittany.."

Brittany saw the look in her mothers eyes, something changed in them. She was about to speak but was surprised to hear another voice instead.

"I know that after the king died you worked so hard to make sure that Brittany was safe, that she married someone who could keep her safe. I cant imagine the fear you must have felt when you heard the seers prophecy. The anxiety to find the one who would keep your daughter safe, the only person in the world that you have left."

The queen's eyes watered at the young girls words, how could someone so young see her so perfectly. How could she understand how she feels? That's when it hit her, it was because she wasn't the only one worried for Brittany's safety.

"Im sorry for the harsh words I spoke to you in the hallway today, I was hurt and I regrettably wanted to inflict that same pain on you, even though I know what you have been going through. You don't have t worry though, not anymore. I just ask that you forget about my gender, the fact that despite my royal background I was raised in low status, forget about the birthmark on my wrist, and even the prophecy. Forget all those things, and I ask you to only think of the love that I have for your daughter, that love which has led me here as a warrior with an army ready to fight anyone who dare ever even attempt to lay a finger on Brittany. I am what you have been searching for Difeldia, I promise you with every last breath in my body, that I will never let anything happen to her. Ever."

She looked away from the latinas confident eyes to the pools of blue that belonged to her daughter, "You have to understand sweetheart I only ever thought of you. You happiness was important to me, but your safety was more important. Somewhere along the way, I negkected your happiness, and I am sorry for that," the queen voice cracked at the end. "Im so sorry sweety, I didn't mean to be so horrible to you."

?I know,." Brittany let go of Santanas hand and rushed to her mother, taking her in her arms. "It's okay. I love you mom."

The older blond pulled back and looked into familiar eyes. "Your so much like your father, always so forgiving."

Brittany smiled.

"What is going on here?" a familiar annoying masculine voice yelled, ruining the tender moment."Do you see this Defeldia,Tell the guards to get rid o f her, throw her back to that island of lesbos. how am I supposed to love and protect your daughter when she does things like this? You must do something about this? "

Difeldia turned anger coursing through her veins, "Your not supposed to love and protect my daughter."

"What?" the prince asked baffled. Since the beginning the queen was always on his side when it came to the wedding and Brittany.

"Firstly it is your highness or Queen Difeldia, second you couldn't protect my daughter from a piece of lint, let alone an army. And thirdly you wont have to worry about dealing with Brittany, because the wedding is off."

"Come on Difeldia," Finn laughed nervously. "I was just kidding, you know I love her. I could change her remember."

Finn glared at Santana, and she kindly offered her signature scowl right back at him. "You really want her to turn into a dirty dyke like her."

"Hey," the queen screamed. "You are on my land remember that and when your here you will respect your queen and princess. If I EVER hear you call my daughter that ever again then not even 50 men could stop me from tearing you limb from limb, and get this through your little brain young prince the only way you will ever be king is if your father and all his other bastard children die, because you will never be good enough to marry my Brittany."

Finn blinked a few times to make sure this was not a dream, while he watched the older blond face away from him.

Brittany smiled proudly at her mother, and Santana couldn't help but raise her hand for a high five which the Queen surprisingly gave back. "Now if you will excuse me, we have some guests to inform. Good day Finn, don't let the invisible door hit your ass on the way out." She guided both girls back to the castle.

"Mom," Brittany walked shocked at her mothers use of the words ass.

"What?" her mother said feigning innocence. Before all three girls laughed, as they make their way back inside.

* * *

><p>Santana was the first to walk in excusing herself from the blonds to make her way to her friends.<p>

Both embraced her with a hug, when they spotted her. "Is everything okay, you just disappeared."

"We were worried, Blaine here was ready to storm the castle for you."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Did she tell you why?"

"Does she love you?"

"Was is a misunderstanding?"

"Where did you go?"

Santana looked from Blaine to Kurt and back as they shot back and forth question per question. Not even receiving an opening to answer any of their many questions. "Okay, okay calm down boys."

"This wedding is terrible by the way ," Kurt pointed out. "We have just been waiting here for like ever and nothing has happened. I expected more from royalty."

"Im sorry, but I had some more pressing matters." A voice said directly behind both boys. "I assure you that my next wedding will be to your liking."

"Next one?" Kurt asked confused as Blaine watched the blond princess walked around them to slip her fingers between tan ones.

"Wow, how many times does she plan on getting married," Kurt tried to whisper to his fiance discretely.

"Kurt," Santana yelled. "See this is why I only go to you when I need some wisdom about clothes, because clearly the smart in yours relationship is Blaine.

"Uh.. rude."

"Look at their hands baby."

"What about their-" Kurt glanced down at the two hands clasped in between the two princesses. Bouncing in his pot as he squealed for joy.

Blaine rolled his eyes, reaching out to give his best friend a congratulatory hug, before Kurt places his arm up to halt any further movement. "Errr... hold up wait a minute. This calls for a little gloating, doesn't it Blaine? Uh huh we told you, were so smart, and were so right. Go ahead and bow down to our superior wisdom, because we so called it. You were worried for nothing, and we told you all along that this was all just a misunderstanding. Even when you were crying and whin- OUCH!"

Santana was surprised to see it was not her elbow hitting him, but rather Blaine's. "What Kurt means is we are so happy for you two, and congratulations."

"Not really, but sure," he rubbed his ribcage.

"Brittany!" two voices yelled from across the room.

"Rachel, Quinn.!"

"Plan Santana is a go, we have the boat ready and in front of the castle for a quick get away," they waited to get close before whispering the information.

Brittany smiled, wondering how she got so lucky to have found friends in the young couple, "No more plans guys, they never work."

"What," Rachel whined, face riddled with disappointment. "But I got us all matching black outfits."

"Rachel its still light outside, how is that supposed to hide us?" The blond princess asked, not seeing the logic.

"It wont, but we will look so cute."

The smaller blond and brunette looked past the blue eyed princess, realizing they only knew two of the four people that were grouped around them. Rachel was the first to speak up. "Im sorry how rude of me, I am Rachel Barbara Berry, soon to be Rachel Barbara Berry-Fabray."

She held her hand out to both gentlemen.

"Well what a coincidence, seems like were all engaged here. A triple wedding maybe?" Kurt joked. "Who is the lucky gentleman?"

"That would be me," Quinn stepped forward to wrap her arm around her brunettes waist. "Quinn Fabray."

Blaine gave Santana a look and they both burst into laughter. Kurt looked between them and rolled his eyes, "Excuse Santana and my fiance, they seem to have some secret language, that they refuse to share with anyone else."

Blaine and Santana struggled to catch their breath, "Sorry, just could not hold that one in. How is it that the only gay people in like the world seem to have all accumulated right here. This is too much gay for one room."

"We are like the gay squad," Brittany said excitedly. Which only led to Blaine and Santana bursting into more fits of giggles.

Brittany smiled at her girlfriends antics. Girlfriend? Were they girlfriends, they never said it out loud, but they acted like girlfriends. They loved each other, and they held hands. _'I love how perfectly her hand fits in mine, and how soft her fingers are.'_ She couldn't help but run her thumb over smooth caramel skin.

The young latina looked away from the chatting group next to her, to the blond who was concentrating hard on their joined hand with a small smile gracing her face. "Hey," she nudged her with her shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about how happy I am, and I was also wondering if were maybe girlfriends."

Santana snickered, "You just basically proposed to me, and now your wondering if were girlfriends?"

She blushed and looked down, blushing. "It does sound silly now that I think about it."

"I will you know," turning serious. "Marry you I mean."

"Really?" A part of her was still worried that she might not be enough. "We don't have to, I would just be happy to wake up to you everyday. A wedding wont change how I feel about us."

"Britt have you forgotten who you are talking too, you have been planning your wedding since we were kids."

The blond princess blushed. "Well its a good thing you were always my pretend groom."

Santana looked down at their joined hands, before lifting it up to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "It was never pretending for me. In my mind I married you a hundred times already."

Santana could make out the adoration in those pools of blue. "Who knew you were such a romantic."

"Only with you," she placed her hand on a pale cheek. She watched as Brittany placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Whispering, "I love you's" before pulling away.

"_BrittBritt you shouldn't be out of bed." Santana pointed out as she watched the little princess reach into her chest for something long and white and something small and black. She hid them from the brunette as she turned to face her."Your mother will be suspicious if your tired again in the morning."_

"_Please Sanny, just play this pretend with me one time, and then I promise I will go straight to bed," giving the latina her signature pout._

_How could she resist that pout, "alright, just for a little bit, then to bed okay."_

"_Okay."_

"_Alright, what do you want to play, pirates, unicorn, or maybe teacher," she watched the blond shake her head 'no' at each of her guesses. "So what do you want to play?"_

_The blond showed the brunette the item she had hidden behind her back. "Wedding."_

"_W-Wedding?" Santana barely choked out, trying hard to peak over the lump in her throat. "Why would you want to play that?"_

"_Mom was telling me about her and daddy's wedding, and she said one day I will have to get married too," she states evenly._

_She didn't know why this bothered her, the thought of the blond marrying someone left her with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She chocked it up to not wanting to share her best friend with anyone else. _

"_Will you marry me Sanny?"_

_Despite the butterflies she felt exploding inside her, she smiled. This was pretend after all, that's all it was. "Of course BrittBritt."_

"_Great," the little princesses beamed. "You just need this." _

_She placed the tied bow tie around a caramel neck. "That was my daddy's, I found it in my moms closet. I also found this," she held out the white veil._

"_I don't know if I should wear it, I don't want to mess it up," Santana stated nervously fingering the bow tie._

_Brittany ignored her comment. "Will you put this on for me, I dot know how."_

_Even though the blond was two years younger she was getting taller everyday. She was currently the same height as her, but she knew the blond would soon surpass her. "Sure."_

_She placed the veil on top of golden locks, as it hung almost to her pale feet. She watched the blond giddily make her way to her closet. "Come on Sanny, you have to stand here."_

_Santana made her way over to the closet and stood in front of it. Arms crossed low in front of her._

"_Im going to go over there and walk down but I need something to walk to. Mom said she had a song playing when she walked," she looked around before getting an idea. "Will you sing something?"_

_The blond watched what she knew to be Santana's hesitation face. She spoke out before she could say no, "Please San, its our wedding."_

_Santana sighed, she didn't know why she even bothered to hesitate she would always give the blond whatever she wanted, she could never deny her. "Fine, what do you want me to sing?"_

"_Sing that song you always sing to me at night," she watched the latina blush. "The one about birds."_

"_Your supposed to be asleep when I sing that."_

_She smiled at the furiously blushing brunette. "Well I have to pretend, because you never sing it when im awake. Besides I cant sleep without it. Will you sing it?"_

_She nodded in response._

_The blond clapped her hands before making her way across the room. She placed the veil over her face. "Okay Sanny you can start now."_

_**For you, there'll be no more crying  
>For you, the sun will be shining<br>And I feel that when I'm with you  
>It's alright, I know it's right<br>**_

_Brittany was entranced by the latinas smooth soothing voice, it calmed every part of her._

_**To you, I'll give the world  
>To you, I'll never be cold<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
>It's alright, I know it's right<br>**_

_Santana continued to sing as the blond made her way down the invisible aisle._

_**And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you  
>Like never before<br>**_

_They locked eyes, as Santana spoke each 'I love you' with extra special care._

_**And I wish you all the love in the world  
>But most of all, I wish it from myself<strong>_

_They didn't once break eye contact, until Brittany began to reach for the veil. Santana stopped her hand mid reach, she didn't have to verbally speak to Brittany for her to know what her action meant. She placed the veil back over her head. Revieling a beautiful blond angel. _

_**And the songbirds keep singing  
>Like they know the score<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you  
>Like never before, like never before,<br>****like never before**_

_As she sang the last verse of the song, everything was silent. Santana just stared in the crystal blue eyes._

"_San the rings," Brittany whispered after breaking the intense eye contact._

_She looked startled at the request, she didn't bring rings. Then she remember this was just pretend, so she reached into her pockets and pulled out two imaginary rings._

_Brittany took one of the imaginary rings in her hand and placed it over a tan finger. She smiled when Santana repeated the action back to her. "Sanny were married now, only one last thing."_

_The little blond leaned forward as she puckered her lips._

"_Uhh... BrittBritt what are you doing?"_

_One blue eye peeked out while the other hid behind a creamy eyelid. "We have to kiss silly."_

_She closed her eyes and puckered her lips farther out._

"_Britt we cant," Santana felt torn one part of her wanted to just do what the princess asked, but a big part of her knew this wasn't the right time._

"_Sanny," the little princess whined. "Your not playing right, mother said that after they put on the rings they kissed. Do you not like me anymore? Do you think im not pretty? Is that why you don't want to kiss me?"_

"_What? No of course I like you, I love you BrittBritt. I also think your more then pretty, I think your gorgeous."_

"_Then prove it, kiss me?"_

"_Britt," the small latina sighed. "I cant, your first kiss is supposed to be special. You want to have it with someone you really love, and who loves you back. It is something that you cant get back."_

"_I dont get it. I do really love you, and you love me. So why would it not be special?"_

"_Because you dont love me like that."_

_The blond gave the latina a questioning look,"Like what?"_

"_Like... like your mother loves your daddy. That special kind of love. One day your gonna feel that way about someone really special, and your gonna want them to be your first, Okay." Santana said seriously._

_The younger girl looked disappointed, but she agreed anyways. "Okay."_

_She hated the look on her young best friends face. "Ill give you a kiss BrittBritt, it can be our super best friend kiss. Would you like that?"_

_Brittany looked up flashing her mega watt smile as she nodded her head up and down rapidly._

"_Okay, but you have to close your eyes." _

_She watched her quickly close her eyes, squeezing them tight as if they were fighting to stay open. She in hailed deeply before leaning forward, placing a small lingering kiss on her princesses cheek. When she pulled back she was met with the bluest version of her blonds eyes._

_Brittany could hardly contain herself as she threw herself in the unknowing hands of the girl in front of her. "That was the greatest first kiss I will ever have."_

_Santana smiled, "Me too."_

"Do you still think that that night was the best first kiss you ever had," Santana asked smiling.

Brittany laughed, "Of course, my real first kiss was terrible."

"What?" Santana looked both shocked and hurt.

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend, choosing to play a long for just a little longer. "Oh yea, she like slobbered all over my face, no skill at all, I imagine it was like kissing a cow."

The latina didn't bother picking her chin off the floor in disbelief. It was her first kiss too, but she didn't think it was that bad._ 'Im Santana fucking Lopez, im badass... so shouldn't my kisses be too?'_

Brittany couldn't let this go on any further, sensing the brunette was losing second by second the cocky confidence she loved so much.

Santana felt the blond nudge her playfully as she began to dissect every moment where she thought she protrayed the definition of awesome. "Baby, im kidding."

"You were my first cheek kiss, my first real kiss, my first hand hold, and my first love. All of which were amazing and breathtaking, and I cant wait for all the other firsts to come." She wrapped her love in her arms and looked into those mocha eyes, hoping to tell her that she was being true in expressing just how amazing she was. She knew she did it right, when the shorter girl let out a sigh of relief.

Santana had to duck her head, the heat rushing to her head at the thoughts of all the other first they were going to have together. "So you think im kind of amazing, dont cha?"

Brittany smiled _'yep she was definitely back.'_

"Baby you are the definition of awesome, the synonym for bad ass, and I think that I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you."

"That's not possible."

The blond looked at her confused. "Its not possible, because I am the luckiest girl in the world. My future wife is the definition of good, sweeter then dots, and your like my personal sun. Brightening up my dark world."

Brittany was over come with love, no one had ever spoken more beautiful words to her. She just looked into those dark eyes, and was lost. She could be there forever just watching them, watching her.

Both girls were shook from their trance when they heard the voices of their friends commenting loudly near them.

"Get a room."

"Stop, your love is giving me a cavity."

"You guys are so cute together."

"Stop with the eye sex."

They looked over at their four annoying friends., both slightly blushing. Santana slipped her fingers between pale ones and made their way over to the other members of their gay squad as Brittany put it.

"So what do we do now?"

Everyone looked at Kurt, happy that someone addressed what they were all thinking. Then too Santana, who seemed to be now captain of the gay squad. "Well I guess we go home." She looked over at her beautiful blond, assuming she would see a smile spread across her face, but was instead met with a frown. "Britt? Whats wrong?"

She looked up at the other blond and brunette across from her before abruptly flinging herself at them in a bear hug. "Im going to miss you guys so much, I don't want to lose you now that were friends, best friends. I have never had any other friends besides San, I love you guys."

It took them all but a second before wrapping the tall blond in there arms. The pulled away from the blond and smiled brightly at her.

"We love you too honey, and actually-" Quinn began to say before a petite brunette interrupted her.

"Can I tell her?" Rachel asked hardly able to contain the excitement bubbling inside her. She waited for her cue from her blond before continuing. "Well while you two were over there being absolutely adorable, Kurt and Blaine here were telling us about the island, anddddddddd... we were already thinking about starting up a new farm, kind of like a mix of Berry Farms and Fabray Vineyard. We were thinking of calling it Faberry Farm and Vineyard."

Brittany was beaming, "Are you serious?"

"It does have a nice ring doesn't it, of course if you don't mind us crashing with you for a bit till we get everything set," Quinn geared her last question at the island princess.

Santana looked at her love and how happy she was at the news, she knew she had to thank the couple for keeping her BrittBritt happy while she was away. The answer was easy, her blonds happiness always came first. "The more gay the merrier."

She watched the trio hug and bounce around in a merry go round style group hug. Rachel broke off from the hug, approaching her, "Im going to hug you now."

Brittany couldn't hold back the smile that came across her face at the sight of the brunettes embrace, she just barely held back the giggle at how awkward Santana was at the start of it.

After what started off as an awkward hug the island princess made her way back over to her blue eyed girl. "Hey, your okay with this right. We don't have to go if you don't want to, I will go wherever you want me to. I wont make you leave your home."

She looked deep into the most caring mocha eyes she had ever met, and she melted at the words that so naturally flowed out of her mouth. "My home is wherever you are. I have been a princess all my life, and I wouldn't mind letting you take over. Besides, I want to be somewhere where we can be excepted, and we cant do that here. So ill go with you, but on one condition."

"Whats that?"

"You have to sing songbird to me every night."

Santana placed both her hands on soft creamy cheeks, and placed a gently sweet kiss on waiting lips. "I will sing to you in the morning, and the afternoon, heck ill burst out in song every hour if it means I get to spend every day for the rest of my life with you."

"If you keep talking like that San, then im gonna melt into a puddle of love," she said placing a few more pecks on plump lips. "Try getting me on your boat then."

Santana was ready to go in for another kiss, before one of her warriors came barreling through the entrance.

"Princesa! There are ships on the shore," she recognized the young soldier as Cesar who was struggled to catch his breath, "They have catapults. Lo siento Princesa, they came around the back we could not have seen them coming."

She let go of the blond to reach the soldier, "Calma Cesar, cuanto?"

"At least 5 caterpults, and over 50 men. Your men are already fighting off the ships that were heading in our direction. With your command I will send word back to the island for more men."

"Muy bien, send word and bring the men to cover the front and back of the castle."

"Si princes-" his words were cut short by the loud booming noise, following by the feeling of the whole castle shaking. Santana watched as the small group clung to each other for support, as she felt like floor was shifting underneath her. The paintings on the wall swung side to side, while the vases tipped over and came crashing to the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces.

Brittany ran over to Santana holding her hand tight, doing her best to mold herself into the brunettes side.

A scream could be heard tearing through the castle. They all turned to face the noise, gasping when the saw where it was coming from. There on the floor in front of the open door of the dining hall lay the Queen of Dashania covered in blood.

"Mom!" The young blond princess rushed over to her mother, tenderly examining her body for injuries. "Mom, please say something."

She hugged her mother close to her, releasing a sigh of relief when the Queen opened her eyes. Her relief soon faded away with the horror remaining in the dining hall her mother emerged from mere seconds ago. Bodies of wedding guests lay under piles of ruble, as the sun shined bright through the gaping hole in the ceiling. All that could be seen was blood and concrete.

* * *

><p><strong>TUM TUM TUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...<br>**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologize immensely for the wait, I wasn't busy, or sick , or anything, honestly I just got writerS block right in the middle of writing this chapter. But no worries I got my mojo back. **

**I had a new idea for a fic, so check it out when your done reading, its at the very end, in bold.**

**Anyways I love you all, despite the decline in reviews -_- Lol! **

**On to the ones who did.**

**There. u. are: May I say I love you for always reviewing since the beginning. You are an angel! I could never forget about the war, that's crazy talk. If I did though there wouldn't be much of a story, since the war is a huge part of this baby. Yes Finn is stupid, and that is why I chose him to start a war that he will most likely die in. *evil laugh* Brittany's mom's fate will be revealed in this chapter. Your very welcome for the length, and im happy you enjoyed reading it.**

**Beanzy: WOOHOO! BEANZY IS BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER :) Glad your back, because I need your reviews and honest opinions. Lol, that was the fastest review of multiple chapter that I have ever read. Oh, and Santana's mom is in another place in Dashania, remember a couple of chapter back I mentioned that she gave the queen her two weeks notice, because Santana had given her money to open a restaurant all her own. That's what she always wanted, so thats where she is. LATERS!**

**LunarMiko07: Happy you like, war is so on, but we wont see too much one on one battle till maybe next chapter. No worries though bad ass Santana kicking ass and taking names will come soon. **

**Mindconfession: Good, I like endings that catch you off guard. Im so happy that you believed my writing. I was a little worried that I wouldn't depict it well, but I tried my hardest. Thank you for the nice words!**

**Penxitalita: Im happy you love it, and aren't you a smart cookie. Nothing gets past you. She doesn't have the ring with her, but she will be giving Brittany something equally blue as a replacement. *hint hint***

**Brittana1227-songbird: I hate reading cliff hangers, but now that I am writing fanfiction I totally understand why writers do it. Happy you loved it, keep reading!**

**SilverCrusader: Can we just be best friends, lol. This review made me laugh so hard. Your totes right though, no one should interrupt sweet lady kisses. I thought about naming the area she was born in lima heights adjacent, but the name didn't really fit the story, so ill just leave it blank for you guys to make up your own names. So if you want her to go all lima heights, then be my guest. :)**

**Aldez: You probably hate me right, I took even longer updating, and im sorry :( I tried I really did. I will try to do better. PLEASE KEEP READING.**

**Warning, please do not attempt any medical procedures mentioned in this chapter, AnjyBoBanjy is not a doctor or a nurse, and doesn't even know how to give the Heimlich Manoeuvre, so dont trust any of my medical advice. My mother still gives me my medicine lol! All of this is totally made up from fake doctor shows I watch because real ones gross me out. So here we go, chapter 16. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey San, can I ask you something?" Brittany sat in between caramel thighs.<em>

_The blond was getting to big for sitting in her lap, but when the princess pouted she had no choice but to give in. Instead suggesting that she sit in between her legs rather then on them, which of course the blond agreed to. Not caring as long as she got to be close to the servant girl, so now they sit like this. _

_Her height was proving to be difficult, since she now long passed the raven haired girl. She had to scoot down far enough so that she could rest her head on the 'rambunctious twins' as Santana called them. She had to admit that she liked this position more then sitting on her lap, this way she felt the other girl everywhere. From the thighs that were touching her own to the calves that she grazed with her feet. She couldn't explain the feeling of comfort, of safety she felt being so close to the latina. She didn't dwell on it too much, this is how it has always been, eleven years together and nothing had changed. _

"_BrittBritt," the latina called._

_She turned her head to face the girl behind her, "Yes?"_

"_Sweety, you were gonna ask me something," she smiled, amused at how easy it was for the blond to be there one second and gone the next. _

"_Oh... right yes, yes I was... uhmmm," she tried hard to remember what it is exactly she was going to ask. "Sorry cant remember."_

_She wasn't surprise, so she just let it go instead choosing to look back out at the setting sun, "Its okay Britt, Im sure it will come back to you later."_

_She turned to look back to the front, eying the view of the sun as it made its way behind the castle. They lay hidden below the willow tree. '**Crap, I can't believe I did it again.'** Lately she couldn't control herself, she would just space out in the middle of a conversation and her mind would just wander to thoughts of Santana. That wasn't just all though, she caught herself sneaking peaks, or halting whatever she was doing to just admire the girl, she was amazing. She didn't understand how she did it, how just a single touch could cure her sickness, heal her pain, and wash away any worry she might have had. Like right now after a fight with her mom all it took was to be wrapped in her arms and she couldn't even remember what they were arguing about. It was just so easy to place herself in Santana's arms. Sometimes she thought that maybe it wasn't so easy for the latina, sometimes she would reach out to touch her and she would just freeze or get a little awkward at first, like just a few minutes ago. No matter how often we sat here like this, the blond always had to wrap caramel arms around her waist, if she didn't then Santana would just let her arms hang awkwardly at her side. A few times she caught her trying to figure out where to place her hands before giving up and placing them in the grass. She found it cute the hesitation, but it made her wonder if she was just uncomfortable being this close to her. '**I hope Santana isn't sacrificing her own comfort for the sake of mine.'**_

"_San?" she asked hesitantly._

"_Are you going to remember the question this time?" she playfully nudged her chin into blond locks._

_She looked down at the grass in between her legs, "Does this make you uncomfortable?"_

_Santana moved to see the side of the pale girls face, confused as to what might have brought on such a question. "Does what make me uncomfortable?"_

"_All of this," she gestured to the hands on her stomach, and the legs she was sitting between. "Me."_

_Santana furrowed her eyebrows, before taking a hand off the princess so she could turn her face around to look into crystal eyes. "Why would you think that?"_

_She looked away finding it hard to look into those caring mocha eyes. "When ever I go to touch you, or even when we sit down like this, your always really awkward or tense. I don't want you to be uncomfortable just because I like it."_

_Now Santana was the one to look away dropping the hand that was on the other girls cheek. She had no idea that she was being so obvious. What could she say? She certainly couldn't tell her that the reason she always acts so strange when they touch is because it means more to her. That it only reminded her that she was in love with a girl who only saw her as a friend._

_Brittany looked up to see the hesitation in her best friends face and immediately felt guilty, Santana had might as well verbally confirmed her fears. She took the other hand that was wrapped around her and moved it to the grass, freeing herself completely of the brunettes grasp. She scooted forward completely away from her spot in between the girls legs. Looking down guiltily she let a single tear drop fall down her cheek, suddenly feeling like all her warmth and safety was just ripped from her. "Im sorry Santana."_

_The brunette looked down at the empty space now between her legs, not looking up till the blond spoke **'Santana? She never calls me by my full name, its always sanny, san , and sometimes sannybear, but never Santana.' **She didn't mean to make the blond think that she didn't feel comfortable around her,it was the complete opposite. She would spend every minute wrapping herself around the other girl if she could. She just didn't want her to find out and be disgusted by her. She didn't like this though, with Brittany so far away it felt cold, empty and incomplete._

"_You wont have to anymore, ill make sure not to touch you," Brittany said making only eye contact with the grass. "I promise."_

"_No," Santana stated firmly._

"_No?" Brittany wasn't going to give in that easily, she wouldn't let Santana be the martyr any longer. For as long as she could remember Santana always gave her exactly what she wanted, well except for that kiss. "Santana don't worry, its okay. You don't have to pretend anymore."_

_Santana scooted closer on her knees, "Im not pretending BrittBritt."_

_The blond wasn't convinced, "I know were best friends, and I am a princess, but I don't want you to be forced to have to do these things with me."_

"_Forced," Santana couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement. "No one is forcing me to do anything, just like no one forced me to visit you every night when you were a baby. So unless you have some kind of mind control going on that I don't know about, then explain that."_

"_Okay maybe not forced, but you feel like you have too. I know I don't make it easy with the pouting and the whining. I know you just do it to make me happy."_

"_That's true," Brittany frowned, she knew it. "I do do that stuff because it makes you happy, but don't make me out to be some kind of martyr, because my actions are also completely selfish."_

_She reached her hand out to place a stray hair behind the princesses ear. Brittany couldn't help but smile. There was no hesitation, no second guessing, she just did it and it felt right. "I do that stuff because seeing you happy, makes me happy."_

"_But then why do you always act so stranger when ever we touch."_

_Santana was trying hard to think of a way to avoid giving too much away. She had already taken a big step in telling her that she likes being close to the blond, but she needed to hear it. "Don't worry about it, just know that I am not uncomfortable and I love the way we are."_

"_But I don't under-" Santana placed her finger over pink lips._

"_I'll tell you one day, okay?" she slipped her finger back down to fiddle with her other hand. _

"_But why not today?"_

"_I promise one day I will tell you, and you will understand just how comfortable you make me. Right now though, will you just sit with me... like before?"_

_Brittany really wanted to know the answer, but she wanted to be closer to Santana more. She waited for Santana to get back to her spot against the tree before making her way back between her open legs. She halted when she came face to face with the brunettes, just before turning around to face the front. "Promise me though, promise me that you will stop being so awkward around me, if your really truly not uncomfortable."_

_The servant girl nodded before watching the blond situate herself in between her legs. _

_Some of the comfort came back to the princess, but still something was missing, she knew what it was but she didn't want to push so she just sat there. She wiggled a little trying to get herself back to that comfortable spot._

"_Is everything okay Britt?" she couldn't help but notice the blond figiting._

_Brittany stilled her movement, "Sorry."_

"_Don t apologize," she said placing a stray blond lock back in its spot behind her ear. "What do you need?"_

_The princess just placed her hand on top of the latinas wrist, playing with the bracelet that was always there._

_Santana understood her action, and placed her arm securely around the blond thin waist. "Is that better?"_

_She nodded, blushing furiously as she placed her head farther into the servant girls chest._

_After the sun had gone down, and they were engulfed by the many stars in the sky a thought passed in Brittany's mind. "San do you think that after we both die, we will see each other again?"_

"_I hope so,"she looked up at the sky while Brittany played with the arms around her waist._

"_Do you think my daddy will be there, and you papa?" she turned the caramel hand on her stomach over and traced random words into her palm. "I would like to meet my daddy, and I would like him to meet you."_

"_Yeah," she smiled at the thought. "Me too."_

"_Do you think it will hurt?.. to die I mean."_

"_Don't worry about that kind of stuff BrittBritt, your gonna live a long life, no one will ever harm you while im around. Besides you will always be safe inside of the castle, nothing could ever break through that thing, not your uncle, not even a catapult."_

* * *

><p>Brittany stared at the bodies that lay under rumble, most covered in blood, and all she could make out was the muffled gasps of the people around her, and the screaming and yelping of the hurt people in the dining hall.<p>

"Go! Split the men into three groups, send one to the back, and one on both sides of the castle. I want them to be ambushed from every which way," Cesar stood shocked, he had never been in a battle before, he had never even seen so much blood.

Santana watched as her words flew over the boys head, she stood closer to him laying a heavy blow with the palm of her hand on his face. "Listen Cesar, I know this is a lot, but there will be a lot more blood if you don't move now."

Cesar nodded clutching his cheek to his face, not blaming her because he knew he needed it. "Pues coreer."

He shook his head clear, "Si princesa." He ran out the front entrance and towards the docks.

Santana turned around to face her friends, everyone was safe merely clinging to each other for comfort, except for her girlfriend who sat clinging to her laying mother. She ran over to kneel next to her, "Hermosa ta bien?"

Brittany didn't know exactly what she asked, but she figured it was her asking if she was alright. "Yes."

Santana placed her hand on the blonds cheek, looking into crystal eyes and nearly breaking down right there. "God if I had lost you..."

The blond placed her hand over the caramel one. "Baby im fine, were okay."

"But you were supposed to be in there, you were almost in there..."

She placed her finger over plump limps to silence her. "But im not, okay. We need to worry about my mother and the others." She looked down at her mother who was looking at the girls in silence with a small smile gracing her lips at the love she felt emmiting from the two.

"I could die happy knowing that my angel is safe."

She looked into her mothers eyes, placing her hand on top of hers. "Mom, you not dieing. You gonna be fine, I think your just in shock or something."

The Queen nodded before closing her eyes.

"How are you feeling Difeldia?" She placed a caring hand on top of the queens.

The Queen seemed a little out of it as she replied with a weak, "okay." Making Santana worried.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" She asked hoping that her worries were false.

The queen blinked a few times before closing her eyes completely. Santana quickly shook the woman to wake her up. "No,no you cant sleep. Where does it hurt?"

She weakly pointed to the back of her head, which was being gently cradled by her daughter. Brittany gently pulled her hand out from underneath her mothers head, gasping as she saw the blood that stained her hand.

Santana frowned as her worst fears in this situation were confirmed. She looked way from her fiances blood stained hand and chanced a glance at her face, not surprised when she saw her looking back at her with confused worried eyes. "Whats wrong with her San?"

"Difeldia did you hit your head?" She shook the paling woman, who again closed her eyes sleepily. She barely opened her eyes as she nodded like her head weighed a ton.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner mom," Brittany almost screamed, tears beginning to form one after the other as they made the journey down her porcelain skin.

"I... Didn't want you to worry sweety," she spoke uneasily this time not even bothering to open her eyes.

Santana watched as the princess cried over her concussed mother, ideas of ways to help filling her mind. She knew what to do every island warrior was trained in first aid and treating wounds. It was a necessity in case ever wounded in battle. She could do this in her sleep, she was born to do this.

She turned to face her friends who were standing near by watching with sad eyes. "Blaine I need you to go to the kitchen get some alcohol, there should be some lying around for the wedding and matches, Kurt go to the sewing room two doors down I need a needle and thread, Quinn go get lots of clean towels, and Rachel I need you to go to the servants quarters in one of the rooms there is a sword and my armor bring them to me." Everyone nodded before turning around and headed in different directions. "wait!"

She waited for everyone to face her before speaking. "Please be careful, I cant lose any of you. Your my family, okay."

They all nodded in almost unison, smiling touched by the latinas words, before turning to return to their tasks.

A loud bang could be heard again this time farther away, but still close enough to shake the castle. She turned back to face Brittany who was clinging to her mother. "BrittBritt I need you to do something for me, okay baby?"

She watched the blond princess still looking down at her mother as she nodded, unable to stop her sniffling. "Okay, im going to try to help your mom, but I need you to make sure she doesn't fall asleep."

"How?" she spoke in an almost whisper. Her crystal eyes seeming to have lost its light completely as she looked up from her mother and into the warm pools of brown that belonged to the love of her life.

"Just talk to her." She watched as the blond just looked back down at her mother, trying to get her mind to say something anything to keep her mother from drifting away.

Santana placed her hand on her fiances cheek, gently urging her to look back into her eyes. "Hey, you trust me right?"

She nodded in to the caramel hand, "with my life."

On any other day this would be the most loving notion, but not today. Not when death was making itself so comfortable in their home, simple waiting for its moment to take as it pleased. "Baby, im going to do EVERYTHING I can to fix this. Okay?"

"Okay," she said before ripping her gaze from mocha ones to look back down at her mothers closed eyelids.

She wasn't entirely convinced by Brittany, but she understood that she musnt take anything to heart, not when her loves mother lay almost unconscious on the cold stone ground. "Okay, now talk to her."

"Mom?" she gently shook the woman awake. "You cant go to sleep mom, you have to stay awake."

"Im so sleepy," she barely opened her eyes, before shutting them closed again.

A tear ran down her cheek falling on her mother neck. "I know mom, but you have to stay awake. Santana is going to make you all better."

This time Santana felt truth behind the blonds words, as she worked diligently examining the Queens scalp.

"We need to talk so you can stay awake."

"Difeldia, I am going to turn your head to get a better look at the wound, you just talk to Brittany okay."

Brittany's eyes followed her mothers face as she was being turned on her side. "Mom, tell me about how you and dad got married."

The Queen smiled at the memory, feeling some what at peace with the fact that she might be seeing her late husband soon. "Ahhh... your father was so handsome, only man I ever knew who looked so good in pink."

"Pink?"

"He knew pink was my favorite color so he had hundreds of pink flowers planted in my garden. When he brought me out, he proposed right there wearing a pink tie amongst all those flowers."

Brittany giggled, just imagining the sight. "I didn't know you favorite color was pink."

"Yes, I was surprised it wasn't yours too. You father was convinced that I was going to have a girl, despite everyone saying it was going to be a boy. The kingdom would have called him a fool for wanting his first born to be a girl, but he didn't care. He said, 'I would much rather have a little princess then a male heir for my throne.' He went out and bought back anything that was pink, by the time your nursery was done I was sick of the color."

Brittany laughed, remember just how much pink was in her room growing up.

Difeldia smiled upon hearing her daughters laugh, before speaking slowly. "You have his laugh, he always made me smile with his laugh alone. Your so much like him, you may have gotten my looks, but you got his kindness, smarts, courage, curiousness, and imagination from him. He would have been so proud of you," she placed her hand on top of her daughters. "Will you promise me something sweety?"

"Anything?"

"Will you wear my veil at your wedding. I want you to have a piece of me on your wedding day."

"Of course I will, and you will put it on me."

The queen gave her daughter a small smile, "In case I cant... cant be there make sure you put your hair up, with some strands off to the side. You always look so beautiful like that."

"Mom stop talking like that." She looked over her mother to Santana who was concentrating hard on the wound behind her mother head. "Your going to be fine."

"Santana." The queen tried to look behind her to the brunette.

The Island princess looked up from her examinations to look at her face. "Yes Difeldia?"

"Will..." The queen shook her head to clear her blurry eye sight, to make out the latinas face better. "Will you wear my husbands bow tie on your wedding day? I want a piece of him to be there."

"I would be honored."

"You will take good care of my daughter right, and love her forever."

"Difeldia no," she looked at the queen with stern eyes. "Your going to be fine, we can talk about this later. I can fix this, everyone is going to go get the stuff i need, and your gonna be fine. so stop talking like that."

"Whether you answer or not I already know you will, but it would please me if you would just enlighten me."

Santana looked up from the queens green eyes to the blue ones she felt staring at her. She sighed, "of course ill take care of her, love her and protect her. I promise."

Both princess's offered a sad smile.

They both looked up at the sounds of their friends running feet making their way to them. All looking out of breath as they carried the items in their arms. Dropping them next to the three seated figures. Quinn say next to her blond friend pulling her into a comforting hug.

Brittany couldn't hold back the tears, as she fell into the embrace. "shhhh... it's going to be okay sweety."

Santana watched the blonds embrace and she felt a small surge of jealousy run through her. She wanted to be the one to comfort the blond, then she felt immediately guilty afterward. She knew that Brittany needed her right were she was , helping her mother. She was happy at least someone could comfort her blond when she couldn't.

"Kurt I need your help," she said gesturing for the pale boy to come over with her blood stained hands.

Kurt looked nervously from her red hands to his fiance who was gently rubbing his shoulder. "Uhm.. I dont think that is such a good idea, I think its better if I just stay over here."

"Hummel you are the best sewer I know, and right now I need that skill," she glared at him, her calmness and patience growing thin. "So come here now."

"On clothes Santana, I sew clothes, not people."

She took a deep breath, knowing her anger was not going to get her anywhere right now. She could still hear the noises of catapults shooting near the castle, time was running out. "Please Kurt, she needs the best and I need you right now."

Kurt sighed, he knew he couldn't say no now. Despite the way they argue, the names they call each other, and the clear differences in fashion this was his friend. His friends who was basically begging him for his help. She would do the same in a heartbeat. "Alright."

He made his way over and knelled next to the woman's head between the two princesses. "Thank you."

He looked up at the blond who spoke still in Quinn's arms, tears brimming her blue eyes, as she held a hand out to reach for his.

Santana grabbed the needle and the matches, passing them over to Kurt before grabbing the bottle of alcohol and towels. "Put the needle in the flames to staralize it, and im going to clean the wound as best I can so you can see where you need to sew."

Kurt nodded, doing as he was told, carefully placing the needle into the hot flame. Santana began to carefully wipe up some of the blood on the queens head.

"Ouch," the queen flinched feeling the sting of the cloth against her open wound.

Santana harshly slapped her hand to her head, how could she forget.

"What is it San?"

Santana put her hand down to look at her fiance, "I dont... dont have anything to numb the pain."

"So she will feel everything?"

Santana looked down trying to think of way to numb the pain, but coming up short, they didnt have the necessary medicine to take away pain. A soldier would just take the pain, but this was the queen, her future mother in law. "Yes."

Brittany loosened herself from Quinns grip, taking her mothers hand in her own. "Okay, ill try to keep her still."

Santana gave her a sad smiled, "Great."

"Mom, your gonna feel pain on the back of your head, im not gonna lie its going to hurt. Its the only way we can fix you though, okay?"

The queen nodded, clenching her eye lids shut tight, ready for the pain soon to come. She felt a reassuring squeeze from her daughter, and squeezed back using Brittany as her release.

"Okay Difeldia, I have cleaned the wound and my good friend Kurt is going to sew it. Then we can move you to my ship and get you to a doctor on the island.."

"Just do it," she just wanted it to be over, for the pain to stop.

Rachel clung to Blaine while the Queen screamed in pain as the needle sew her head back together at what felt to be a excruciatingly slow rate. She didn't care that she had just met the boy less then an hour ago, she just needed someone to hold, and she felt relieved when the curly haired boy held her back. She hid her face in his shoulder hoping to mask some of the anguishing screams coming from the older blond. She wanted nothing more then to tear her blond away from her friend, but she knew who needed Quinn more right now.

Kurt put in the last stitch and sighed in relief when it was over, Santana patted him on the back. Before gracing him with a hug, which he gladly returned but still kept his bloody hands off of the island princess and into the air.

"Mom its over," Brittany smiled down to her mother, happy that it was over. She brushed a sweaty strand of hair off her mothers forehead. "Mom?"

"Santana whats wrong with her?"

Santana looked at the Queen and tried to remain calm. "I think she just passed out from the pain, but we need to get her to the boat."

"I don't know if you have noticed, but there is a war going on out there," Quinn spoke up, and as if listening in, another catapult could be heard flinging a rock nearby.

After the aftershock wore off Santana glared at the blond, "yes Fabray, I am well aware, but we cant stay in here. Were as good as dead if we stay, I need to get all of you onto a boat to safety."

"Santana is right," Blaine walked over placing a hand on her shoulder, and receiving a thankful smile in return. "What do we have to do?"

She closed her eyes to clear her thought, how could they get out of this? The war was covering them on every corner. She smiled victoriously, she wasn't sure why it only occurred to her now. "The willow!"

"Santana I know we have a connection with that tree, but I don't think even our tree will protect us from huge flying balls of rock."

"No, the secret passage," she watched the realization hit Brittany.

"Of course, but do you think we will make it? What about Elec, he was raised in that castle. Im sure he knows about the passage."

The other four exchanged confused looks. What willow? What path?

"Okay this is worse then listening to a conversation between you and Blaine, will you please tell us what your talking about."

They stopped their conversation, completely forgetting about the small group of people around them. "When the war that took my father ended it destroyed the Huis Van Peirce, the House Of Peirce. This castle was built next to its ruins."

The four friends looked at the blond waiting for more, still not understanding what that has to do with anything.

"Those ruins have been vertually invisible to the human eye after the earth took over except for the labrynth style entrance, but Britt and I one day found," the brunnette smiled, remembering the memory. "Actually Brittany more like fell into an underground secret passage, that belonged to the old castle. If we can make it there we can take the passage under the battle and end up at my boat."

Rachel grabbed her blonds hand and asked the question she knew everyone else was thinking, "How far is it?"

"If we cut through the garden then we can make it there in like ten minutes give or take, but with us holding the queen then it may take us longer."

Blaine looked over to his fiance with worried eyes, "We can take her, that way Kurt and the rest of the girls can go up ahead."

"What!" Kurt stood from his spot on the floor, making his way over to his love. "No, I am staying with you."

He placed his hand on his soon to be husbands cheek, carrsedding a thumb along porcelin skin. "Baby i dont want you to get hurt, I couldnt live with myself if anything happened to you."

"Thats exactly why I should stay with you, three people are stronger then two. I know I am not nearly as muscular as you, but sewing is really strenuose work."

Blaine smiled, before placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Of course it it."

"Were staying with you guys too," Rachel took a step to stand next to them as she grasped tightly to Quinns hand beside her.

Santana looked at the scene before her, before looking into crustal blue eyes in front of her. Silently asking, and pleading even though she knew that it wouldn't work.

"I am staying too San, she is my mother. I cant leave her side."

She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips, "Okay."

Brittany squeezed her hand offering her some small comfort.

Santana offered back a sad smile. "Alight, I need someone to grab the big tray in the kitchen. Its one of the ones they use to put the whole pig on for feasts. Bring that to me and we can put Difeldia on that and carry her to the passage."

Blaine nodded before kissing his fiance and rushing off to the kitchen to fetch the tray.

"San why hasn't anyone come to get you? They know your in here."

"They have there hands full keeping everything at bay, I am head Warrior I take care of my own. I will get all of you out of here, I promice you that," she said confidently, making sure not to show the small fear that her love didn't think she could.

"Hey," Brittany placed her hand on a caramel cheek bringing her eyes back to meet with ocean blues, "I have no doubt that you will keep us safe, just like you have always kept me safe. We just need to get to the passage and then we will all be safe."

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Sanny, we never go past the garden," the blond princess whined jutting her lip out into the distinct Brittany puppy dog pout. <em>

_The latina laughed, rolling her eyes and looking away. Knowing the consequences of staring too long at the infamous pout. "That's because we are not supposed to go there,the ruins beyond this point aren't safe."_

_Brittany walked closer to her best friend, trying hard to catch her eyes. "Pleassssssssssssssssssssssse... pretty pretty pretty please San. Who knows what we could find, besides I know I wont get hurt, you would never let that happen."_

_They both knew the blond was just trying to butter her up, and she knew it was working when the brunette tried hard to hide smile that was slowly pulling at the corner of her lips. _

_Still seeing that she wasn't going to budge she tried a different approach. "Well alright, if your too SCARED to go then that's okay we dont have to."_

"_Scared?" she practically yelled. "I know you didnt just accuse me Santana Badass Lopez of being scared. _

_She smiled in triumph after successfully getting the servant girl riled up, and just watched as she continued on with her rant. "Es loca, I am the bravest person you will ever meet."_

"_No, of course you are," she used her overly compliant tone that she knew always got to the other girl._

_She pointed her finger at the blond accusingly, "dont think I dont know exactly what your doing princesa."_

_The way the foreign word rolled off her spanish tongue got the young princess every time, but she was quick to hide the blush that creep up on to her cheeks. "Uhm- uh... I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_You now what? I am going to just go along with your evil plot into tricking me into doing this, and dont think for a second that I did this because you made me," she said glaring her eyes unsuccessfully at the blond, before walking past her to the ruins beyond the falling apart maze like entrance._

_The young princess pumped her fist in the air in victory, and then followed close behind the brunette clutching onto a smooth caramel arm._

"_Scared?" she teased._

_The blond didnt bother lying, and spoke the next sentence naturally having no idea the effect her next words would have on the blond. "Not when your with me."_

_The latina faltered in her step for a second, not expecting the words. She smiled none the less as the made there way through the short labyrinth. The rest of it having been destroyed in the war. She watched the not so little blond princess run her hands across the concrete walls, her mind far in thought. She wanted so bad to ask the girl what she was thinking, but didnt want to interrupt her moment with the new place._

"_My dad grew up here."_

_It wasnt a question, but the brunette nodded anyways. _

"_My uncle destroyed all of it, and killed my dad."_

_Again she just nodded, as the blond let a tear fall down her cheek as she stopped them to look at a particular piece of wall that had the house shield engraved in it. "Is this why you wanted to see the ruins?"_

_She nodded, tracing the engraving with her dainty pale fingers. "Do you think that if this never happened, if my uncle wasn't evil, and my father never died, then we would have still met?"_

_Santana just stared at her blankly, afraid to even think about the answer._

"_If none of this happened," she said gesturing to the crumbling walls around her. "then there would have been no prophecy, the seer would have never come to the castle, and he would have never brought you and your mom."_

"_Is that what you want?" Her heart just hurt saying it aloud, her voice laced and ripping with the heart wrenching sadness she would be in if in fact that was what the blond wanted._

_Brittany snapped her head back from her surrounding to the devastatingly sad brown orbs. "What?" she all but screamed. Stepping closer to place her hands on either side of the latinas face. "How could you ever even think that?"_

_The servant girl let her insecurities get the better of her, as she stepped back, leaving her best friends hands to fall limp at her side._

_She again stepped forward, this time leaving her hands to herself. "I would never in a MILLION years trade knowing you for anything."_

"_Not even your fath-"_

_The blond cut her off before she could even finish, confident in her answer. "Nothing."_

_Santana heard the finality in her voice, "I'm sorry." She couldn't help but feel ashamed. _

"_No, im sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean to make you feel like you were unwanted. You so far from that, I love you."_

_Both girls felt the weight behind the three words, that until this day were never spoken in such a serious situation. _

_Brittany saw the look on the brunettes face , and was immediately brought back to the night at the willow true, when her own insecurities about the latinas feelings towards. She quickly turned around to continue walking through the maze, peeking behind her to catch her best friend farther behind then she would like._

_She came to a halt, when the crumbling maze ended, and the sight before her stopped her breathe. She could hear the girl directly behind her let out a low, "wow."_

_The blond took a step forward eying the wild flowers as she passed. All in different colors some of which she had never seen before. She laughed giddily before skipping around, enjoying all the beauty the ruins had to offer. "See San, I told you not to worry. Nothing dangerous here, all that has been hidden here is pure beaut-"_

_The latina watched as the blond pranced around happily, talking excitedly before being cut off, and disappearing completely._

"_BRITTANY," the girl screamed, running to the hole that had now formed in the spot her best friend had just claimed a mili second ago._

_She looked into the hole, a very small part of her relieved when she realized it wasn't a far drop, and the blond seemed to be okay._

"_San come down here, I think its like a secret passage or something," she said as her voice echoed down the large passage, as she looked up at the brunette leaning over the hole. The hole was close enough that she could touch the edge with her fingers on her tippy toes._

_The latina jumped down into the hole, bracing herself on the blond when she almost fell over. Instead of pulling away, she just held the girl closer. "Oh my god I thought you were gonna be hurt, or worse dead. I told you we shouldn't have come, I couldn't live with myself if anything happen to you. I love you too much."_

_Both girls froze at the three words again being used in a serious situation, only thins time the brunette leaned back and offered Brittany a timid smile that was happily returned._

"_Uhm... so you think... think this is like a secret passage from the old castle or something?"_

_She tucked a blond hair behind her ear, unable to hide the smile that shamelessly graced her porcelain face. "Yeah, I think so, it might lead to the beach," she sniffed the air distinctly smelling the saltiness in the air._

_Santana followed suit, "Oh yeah, your right. Well lets go find out." She smiled at the blond who was already looking at her as they both blushed embarrassingly and turned to look away from each other._

_The latina pulled the blonds pinky in her own, before making there way down the passage way towards the salty smell. "Im glad your okay."_

"_I told, ill always be safe when your around."_

_Santana just smiled, no word needed to be said._

* * *

><p>Blaine returned with the tray, laying it down beside the queen, before helping Santana carefully place the unconscious Queen. The group of friends each pulled their own weight in lifting her up, as they held her awkwardly on their shoulders. They placed her on the huge kitchen counter before Santana went to go check if the coast was clear.<p>

Santana carefully made her way out of the kitchen exit, listening for ay near by attacks. Luckily she saw none, and heard it far enough for them to make it to the tunnel without danger. She could see her warriors boats making there way effortlessly across the water in the distance, hoping that the extra help was merely a precaution. She didn't want her people to die, even if it was to protect the one she loved. Still she knew that the islanders protect their own, and she would soon join them in battle, but she would be no use if anything happen to her blond princess.

She walked in heading straight for the shorter brunette, "Berry did you get my armor and sword?"

The jewish girl quickly grabbed he items on the counter behind her, handing them to the warrior princess.

She said her thanks before heading to her old room, promising to return as quickly as possible. She smiled at the small room that was her home for so many years. She began to slip off the straps of her dress letting them fall limp against the sides of her shoulder.

She heard the sound of the door opening behind her and smiled, not even bothering to turn around. "I assure you Kurt I am very much qualified to remove this article of clothing, I promise not to ruin your precious dress."

"I'm not sure how I feel about you so easily undressing in front of a boy, even if he is gayer then a rainbow pooping unicorn."

The brunette stifled a laugh at the blonds comparison. She could hear, but mostly feel as Brittany's warm body engulfed her without even touching her. She sighed feeling all the tension of the day slip away with the blond just simply being there.

Brittany traced the latinas spine with her delicate fingers, mesmerized by the rich caramel skin. "You are so beautiful," she placed a gently kiss in between the latinas shoulders.

The island princess felt her lids close like they were tied to a ton of bricks, unable to fight the small moan that escaped her mouth. Loving the feeling of goosebumps running up her arm at the girls touch.

Driven by the brunettes speeding heart rate and throaty moan, she trailed soft kisses from between her shoulders to the back of the girls ear, before taking her earlobe between her teeth. "I dont know how I went so many years being so close to you, and never touching you like this."

Santana felt the blond slowly unzip her dress, while still holding a tender earlobe prisoner in her mouth. She felt like her heart was going to rip out of her chest an ram itself into a wall, crazed by pure enjoyment. She didnt even try to hold back a heavy moan as her dress pooled around her heals.

She had so much to tell the blond, but only three words actually made it out, "I love you."

She could feel the smile spread across her neck, "I love... your boobs."

Santana raised her eyebrows before laughing, "Britt baby you sure know how to ruin a romantic moment."

Brittany smiled, watching her love turn around in her arms. "Sorry, I cant help it. I love them." She said eying her strapless bra clad breasts.

Santana snorted before turning back around to throw on her battle armor, she spotted the necklace her grandmother had given to her not to long ago. She picked it up before holding it out to the blond princess. "This is for you."

She eyed the beautiful necklace held out to her, fingering the large blue jewel amidst all the silver. "San... it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"It is a family heirloom-"

"Oh no San, I could never take this."

"You didnt let me finish, it is an heirloom passed to the wives of the warriors in my family. I know we aren't married yet, and I dont have a ring for you right now, but I hope you will accept this."

"Of course I will," she turned around and lifted up her waves of blond locks to reveal a slender neck. "Put it on me, I want everyone to know how strong and brave my future wife is."

Santana smiled at the comment, placing the necklace on her fiances creme neck. She placed a kiss on the blonds shoulder, before turning around to grab her sword.

"Stop!"

Santana stood stock still, mid bend as her sword hung in her hand. "What?"

"Your boobs might have some competition, because right now im having a very intense affair with your ass."

She rolled her eyes at the blond before returning to her up right position, slapping the girl on her ass before walking past her. "Come on BrittBritt before I get upset that your now cheating on me with my boobs and my ass."

* * *

><p><strong>Left you with a little steamy and a little fluffy, in hopes that you will forgive me for the wait. :)<strong>

**So what did you think? What kind of obstacles would you like to see in the groups way as they make their way to the tunnel? More Faberry? More Klaine? More steamy Brittana action? How is the pace for you guys? I was thinking of having Santana's cousin make an appearance in battle? What do you think? Are you guys still enjoying the past tidbits? Anything else you guys want to see?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I live for it, its my oxygen people, you dont want to be the reason I die! No pressure :)**

**New idea for a fic, a little taste of it, tell me what you think.**

**Santana was in an out of hospitals since she was a child, until a miraculous heart surgery saved her life. Now years later her heart was failing again, only this time she was refusing another transplant. The only question is why?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Long time no update I know. Sorry, I had finals which I aced, then I got a new job, which I quit like 3 days ago, and now I have a new internship, but with my free time I hope to update more. **

**I apologize if there is a lot of PezBerry in this chapter, it was unintentional. I think I have been reading too many PezBerry fics lately lol. No worries though our girls is whats most important to me.**

**Anyways I wont bore you with anything else, so here is chapter 17.**

**Oh ps. Please please please review!**

* * *

><p>"How much further is this place?" Quinn grunted holding the back left side of the tray on her naked shoulder. The pressure of the queens weight on the tray turning her shoulder a bright red and leaving it feeling numb. She definitely was regretting her choice in brides maids dress. "I should have picked a dress with shoulder pads."<p>

Brittany couldn't help but laugh from her spot in middle, "Shoulder pads are sooo this season."

"It's just a little further," Santana shifted the tray so she could take some of the weight off the girls shoulder. "You see the willow tree. It's right near there."

The small group continued to make their way towards the great tree. Each trying hard not to stop as the sounds of the war seemed to never fade, but instead steadily follow them.

Santana's eyes shifted around her, "Stop!"

The group stopped on command, all looking around for some form of threat.

"What is it?" Blaine tried to catch the island princesses eyes from behind him.

"Shhh..." the others watched as the warrior princess listened to her surroundings. Only nothing was different, except the chill that ran up her back. Her trainers voice ringing clear through her head.

"_A true island warrior can sense the change in his surroundings. Many will assume you don't have it, solely based on the fact that you are a woman," Franciscowalked around the blind folded priincess,_

"_How do I know if I have it?" she asked following the voice of her trainer. She hated not being able to see, it made her feel like prey._

"_I cant tell you that, it is different for everyone," he dragged his sword on the floor looking for a reaction._

_She whipped her head to the sound of the metal scrapping against concrete floor. "How did you know?"_

"_I feel it in my shoulders," he striked his sword against the wall, watching the girl intensely as she instantly reacted._

_Santana smiled, "Are you sure you don't just need a massage. Maybe a nice lady friend?"_

_The older man rolled his eyes, happy she couldn't see the effect of her words. "Ha ha very funny, and no. Not that that is any of your business. Your father used to feel it in his ears."_

"_Okay, so when will I know? Am I supposed to be feeling it now?" she tapped her fingers against the word in her hands. Growing impatient with not understanding the meaning of any of it. "Is that why I am blindfolded?"_

"_No."_

"_If this is not how, then how am I supposed ti find out. Why am I even blindfolded then?"_

_She shifted her head slowly back and forth, waiting to hear her mentors response._

_The only thing that could be heard was a small breeze making its way through the window by the entrance of the room._

"_Francisco," she tapped her foot against the floor, beginning to feel annoyed. Se slowly slipped the blindfold off her left eye looking around, finding herself alone in the room. "If he was going to go to lunch, he could have at least invited me."_

_She slipped the rest of the blindfold off, and mid throw something changed. It was like a wave of electricity made its way through the ground to her feet and all the way up her spine. Making its way through every bone, muscle, and vein._

_If you asked her, she couldn't tell you why at that very moment she flung her sword behind her, turning towards the figure flying out of the shadows of the training room._

_Her sword collided with that off her trainers. Leaving her face to face with her godfather._

"_What did you feel?" he asked easing his sword off of hers._

_She let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding as she dropped her arm at her side. "I...I don't know."_

_Francisconarrowed his eyes, "Santana if you didn't feel something then you would be dead on this floor. What did you feel?"_

"_I just knew, it was like my whole body was buzzing, like it came to me from the earth," she found it hard to explain the new feeling. "It was like the earth was giving me a sign, like she was telling me to turn around."_

"_Your ready," he smiled at his pupil._

"_Ready for what?"_

_He walked over to the table in the corner, carefully placing his family sword on the concrete table. "Your ready to go against the other warriors."_

_Santana had a mixture of emotions about this. She was confused because of how big of an impact her new feeling had on her trainer. Excited to finally see some action. Worried that she may really not be ready. Yet proud that he thought she was. "I have only been training for a week."_

_He turned around and placed his hand on her arm, "Not everyone has the gift to sense when someone is about to attack, and you have that, but you have something more."_

"_More?"_

"_What you described about the earth telling you to move, that isnt some figure of speech. You can actually listen to her."_

_She wanted to laugh at him, because honestly he was beginning to sound kind of insane. "Francisco**,** your beginning to sound un poquito Loco."_

"_I know this sounds crazy, because you are still not in tune with your heritage, but it is in your blood. Every man in your family was blessed with the gift of battle, but all island woman were given the gift to communicate with the earth. That is why la isla luna is so agriculturally prosperous. Your ancestors however were given an even stronger gift. The connection between the first familia, your ancestors and the earth is much stronger than just a green thumb, it is almost like the earth es tu mama. Protecting you from the dangers around you," he walked over to the pitcher of water in the corner of the room to pour himself glass of water. "You Santana are a deadly force. As a woman you were meant to only obtain the gift passed down to ever woman in your family, but you..."_

"_I what?" she asked eager to know more._

"_Until today I was sure you only obtained the gift of fight, but now I know sol y luna have blessed you with a combination of both. Together they create this unbeatable force. You will never lose in battle."_

"_Never," Santana was awe struck. She knew she would be hard to beat after given the right training, but undefeated. She never imagined that._

"_Never. You might get injured, but you will always have the upper hand, always be playing on a different field then everyone else. But.."_

"_Of course, there always has to be a but. Alright lay it on me, do I have to sacrifice a goat? Pray? Take a test?"_

"_No, the gift will always be inside of you. It isnt something that comes and goes as it pleases, you only need to..."_

"_Ill do anything if it means I can protect her," she didn't care that her words were dripping with passion and love. Or that her god father might know that she was in love with another girl. He was family, he would support her no matter what, even after only a week she knew that._

_He was proud of her passion, and bravery for being able to be so open about something that others may be too weak to admit, but seriously he was about to put that blind fold over her mouth if she didnt stop interrupting him. "You are the child of this island, sol y luna flow through your veins. You have the passion and intuity of Luna and the fire and fight of Sol. They gave you a gift, follow that feeling and it will never steer you wrong. Follow that feeling, and you will always be able to protect her."_

_She smiled at her godfather, relieved at his discreet way of telling her that it didn't matter who she loved._

"Rachel I need you to move from the middle to my spot," Santana said eyes still darting around the open area.

"Okay," Rachel swiftly moved from her spot to take the latinas spot.

"I need you guys to walk as fast as you can to the tunnel, do not stop unless I tell you too."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Something isnt right, and if Elec makes his way here then I need to postpone that the best I can. If I don't you wont make it, she took her sword out of its slit, prepared to use it at any moment.

"No!" Santana's eyes watered at the pain she could hear in her lovers voice.

Brittany left from her spot in the middle. "We are not leaving without you, we will stay and do this together."

"Brittany," Santana sighed. "Your mother is injured, and none of you can fight. Even if you could I would make you leave. I came to protect you, even when I thought you didnt love me, I still came to keep you safe. It is what I have been training to do since I left you all that time ago."

The blond shook her head in denial, "No, I dont want to be away from you. Not again, I am as good as dead without you."

The island warrior placed her hands on either side of Brittany''s face, "dont say that. I need you to be strong baby, okay. I am coming back to you. I would go through hell and back to get to you."

Tears streamed down pale cheeks onto the contrasting caramel skin of her lovers, "I dont want you to go."

Santana tried hard to wipe away all the tears before they could make their way down her face, "I know baby, I know. I have to go though, those are my people out there. They are fighting because I asked them, most of them have never even seen a real battle. They need me to lead them, I would be a coward if I let them fight for me alone."

"So be a coward," she said clinging to the brunettes bare shoulders. "Please."

"Come on BrittBritt you know me better then that, no one protects you better then me. Im gonna come back from this okay, besides we have some old mans words to prove it. We are gonna get married, you me and get one of those stupid cats you like so much," she jokes trying to get the blond smiling, but failing. "Brittany Susan Pierce I am going to make you my wife, and we are gonna have lots of cats and blond haired blue eyed babies, and we are gonna get that happily ever after you always wanted. So please just tell me you believe in me."

"No," a single tear dropped down the latinas cheek, as she dropped her hands at her sides and bowed her head sad that Brittany couldn't even take her word on that. "No, I am going to be your wife and we are gonna have lots of cats and black haired brown eyed babies."

Santana looked up through raven eyelashes at her beautifully smiling fiance, "fine ill compromise if we agree to cut the lots of cats to one or two."

"Nice try Santana but no, " the blond held her love tight, wishing she could keep her in her arms forever, but knowing that Santana had to go and that she would do anything to get back in her arms. "You just make it back to me in one piece okay, and then you can make whatever compromises you want."

The island princess in hailed the sweet scent that was always Brittany, "I love you."

Giving one last loving squeeze, she let go of her soon to be wife and placed her lips on smiling plump ones. Doing her best to show all her love, passion, and courage in that one kiss. "I love you too. Now go, because seeing you in that outfit is giving me very dirty thoughts, 'and I wants on all that,'" she said in her best Santana gangster voice. "Kick some ass."

Santana offered her one last smile before heading back up the path, sending an, "I always do," over her shoulder.

Brittany gave herself a second to collect herself, before turning around to face her friends, "Alright, you heard her, lets hurry up."

Brittany rejoined the group in their efforts to carry her mother, and quickly headed off to the underground passage. Sending a silent prayer to anyone who could help her Santana. "Please keep her safe."

* * *

><p>Santana made her way to the castle again, the sounds of men and clashing swords filling her ears. The soldiers had abandoned their catapults, in exchange for sword against sword battle. It was unclear who was winning, as casualties on both ends lie injured or dead across the grass. The once green grass now stained red.<p>

She stood looking over the battle, none seemed to spot her yet as she watched devising a plan. Elecs soldiers were charging their way through, closer to the castle. However with her help they might be able to make it far enough past the soldiers to get to the large boat. Which was sure to hold their leader. She charged towards her men, figuring the best action to be action itself.

Immediately she spotted Cesar the boy who warned her in the castle earlier, his once clean tan skin was now covered in cuts and bruises, dried blood and dirt. He was fighting a soldier much bigger then him, and his quick defense could only go so far. She could tell her was quickly growing tired. With the surrounding warrior occupied with his their own attackers, she could see that the boy was beginning to give up.

She quickly ran to his aid, killing and injuring those soldiers who dared get in her way. Clearly by their lack of defenses assuming that she was a mere girl pretending to be a something she was not. Big mistake.

She yelled a quick, "duck," to her warrior and he followed quickly after. Leaving his opponent unsuspecting and confused, offering her the perfect opportunity to cut him from throat to shoulder. Being the compassionate island warrior she was she spared him the suffering with a blade straight through his heart.

"Are you alright Cesar," she asked the boy who was now getting up off the floor.

He re positioned his sword to ward off unsuspected attack, "I am now princesa, gracias."

"Denada," she said ripping his shirt to wrap the strip of cloth around his deeply cut arm. He winced and then frowned at his lack of control over his pain. "You did well out there, it is okay to show that you are in pain. You fought through it, for that you are as brave as any man who pretended he wasn't hurt at all."

He nodded, "Come Cesar I need your help. I need to find a way into his ship. Where is Francisco?"

The boy pointed to a far off area where she could just make out her god father fighting of four soldiers.

"Okay, I need to get to him. Will you fight with me?" She knew he was partially injured, but she wanted someone familiar at her side.

"Always Princesa, but may I speak freely."

"Of course."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and took at deep breath nervous that he might somehow accidentally insult the princess and receive from her the punishments her cousin hands out. "In your absence the man have grown weary, they are tired and injured, and they need some sort of courage boost, they need to know that there princesa is with them to the end. If I may, I would like to provide that."

She smiled at the boys nervous speech, "I would ask for no one else to do so."

He gave her a curt nod, before making his way over to a fallen catapult, climbing as high as he could with his wounded arm, he searched for the words that the soldiers needed to hear and he found none better then the ones chanted on that day when the Queen passed the new law.

Santana watched from the ground, keeping an eye for attack, as her fellow warrior screamed from his spot on the catapult, "Viva La Princesa! Viva La Isla de Amor!"

She watched before her eyes as the battle field froze, everyone was still including the enemy as they halted all action to listen to the wounded young boy yell above them.

For anyone else it was just a delusional boy spitting out words that meant nothing, probably the effects of battle, but to the islanders of La Isla Luna it was a battle cry. When their eyes met back to the enemy, it brought terror straight down their spine. For a second they faltered, feeling that there impending victory might in fact end in failure.

With a new found confidence and strength the island warriors fought harder, and faster taking down enemy soldier after soldier. They were fighting for their princess, and for love. With every stopped pulse they felt closer to their island, closer to the honor and gift bestowed upon them by Sol.

Santana looked around as her men fought victoriously, making their way closer and closer to the oceans edge. "Cesar stay up there, keep doing exactly what your doing. I will make sure that everyone knows what you did today." Charged by the courage of her fellow men, she made her way to her god father, killing all who dare get in the princesses way. Finally making her way over to him, she pressed her back against his, circling around with him, eying up the soldiers who have surrounded them.

"Do you think they know?"

"Know what?" he twirled his sword around, a few men with a flicker of regret in their eyes.

"That they are all gonna die," she said cockly.

The muscular man laughed, happy to have the company of the cocky young warrior.

"By who?" one of the braver men asked. "A little warrior wanna be"

The other men around them laughed, another man taking a shot. Feeling a hell of a lot more confident, now that someone else had made the first move. "Yeah, why don't you go back to the castle, and bring us real soldiers some ale."

"Why don't you take that stupid outfit off, and put on a pretty little dress princess." Another said.

Then another, "Better yet, why don't you just take it off." The man stood as tall as Francisco but less muscular, with a rat like look to his face.

The princess laughed inside at the mens comments, but the last one got her blood boiling. If Francisco's words weren't flouting through her head about not fighting angry, she would have lunged right then and there. That was the old her though, the new her didn't fight angry, and always thought before attacking, her life and what she would lose was to precious to risk.

"I wouldn't have done that if I was you." Truth was he was beyond angry at the mans comment about the girl who has grown to be the closest thing to a daughter to him, but he knew he did not need to feed the already ever growing flame inside the girls eyes.

The men scoffed.

"Being the honorable island warrior she is, she was probably going to let you die a quick death, but now..." he shook his head. "Now she is probably going to make it slow and painfully. Right?"

The princess only nodded, taking a deep breath before raising her sword. "Ready?"

"You take left, I take right?"

"Ladies first," she joked.

The caught the surrounding men off guard, when they both did the opposite of what the said. Santana attacking right, while Fracisco took the left.

The five soldiers attacked her all at once, which would have left any other soldier dead, but not her. She ducked, dodged, rolled, jumped, blocked, and attacked her way through each one, until there was only one left. The pig who made the nasty comment earlier.

Despite watching his other 4 companions killed, the soldier didn't show any sign of being worried. He gave her a sickening smile, showing off his perfectly yellowing teeth. "Come on honey, is that all you got."

Santana smiled, "Oh trust me, if I wanted you dead right now, then I would have killed you with all your buddies. Look around you."

The soldier, turned his thin face around to look at the battle field. Hundreds of his fellow men lay lifeless littering the ground. Only a hand full stood still fighting off the warriors, some already making it to the boat.

She watched the rat faced man gulp, finally realizing how dead he really was.

"Princesa no hay nadie aquí," a warrior yelled from on the boat.

She lifted her blade up to his throat. "Tell me where Elec is?"

The man stood silent. This time she dug her blade into the thin skin of his neck. "Tell me!"

He winced when the blade cut his skin, as his adams apple rubbed against the sharp blade. "He got word that the princess would be taking a different route, an underground passage."

Worry flashed in her eyes._ 'How could he have known?'_

"How?"

"By boat," he answered quickly.

She rammed the sword deeper against his throat, "Not how is he getting there, how did he find out?"

"The uh.. the prince. He came out just before the catapults started attacking, told us where to shoot them to get her and the Queen. Elec sent him back in to make sure they were dead, but he said we missed them. That they were headed to a secret passage. So he left on a boat to get her before your soldiers came."

"No," she turned around rushing to get back to the path she left her friends on. She passed by the broken catapult, sending instructions as she continued her way to the secret passage. "Cesar, send soldiers to the north shore quickly!"

She made no attempt at looking back to make sure the boy would deliver the message, her only thought was to get to Brittany as fast as possible. She needed to know that her blond was safe, every foot step forward only seemed like a step further. _'How could I have let her go without me, she should have been my first priority. The other soldiers could have handled themselves, but not Britt.' _

Her thoughts quickly grew from worry to anger, as images of her love hurt filled her mind. '_There would be no one to protect her, she would be defenseless against her uncle the evil merciful tyrant. If she sets just one hand on my loves beautiful blond hair, make her shed one tear from those crystal eyes, mar even a centimeter of her porcelain skin then I torture him until he begs to be killed, and even then I will only torture him more.'_

She cut through the garden, innocent blooming flowers crunching under her rapid moving feet. She moved through the ruins with ease, her feet just taking her where she needed to go without thinking. _'Please be okay Britt, Please let her be okay.'_

Before making the last turn she collided with a body full force. In a rush, she was all to content to just step through the person to get to the tunnels, until a voice halted her.

"Santana," the voice was soft, but was laced with sadness and worry. It was also not the voice she wanted to here, but still a voice she recognized.

"Rachel, thank god your okay. Where is Brittany?"

She watched the smaller brunette burst into sobs, before throwing herself onto the unsuspecting Latina.

"They took them Santana, Quinn she... she wouldn't let then take her alone. They said only one of us could go, and... and they took her," she sobbed barely able to speak, as she gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"Where is Kurt and Blaine, and the Queen?" She asked, pulling an exasperated Rachel away fro her chest so she could look into her red tear stained eyes.

"Blaine tried to save her, so they hit him over the head and Kurt started crying hysterically and so they hit him too. They were both unconscious, and I couldn't just wait around. I had to find help, I needed to find help, so I left them," she burst into harder tears at the thought of her two new friends lying unconscious in the tunnel. "I had too Santana, im sorry."

This time Santana pulled the girl into her embrace, hot tears falling on her caramel skin, "Shhhh... its okay Berry, you did the right thing. Everything is gonna be fine, okay?"

"What if they hurt her?" she pulled herself away from the warm embrace, trying to wipe away her tears.

The island princess helped to rid the fallen tears, "Dont worry, we wont let anything happen to our blonds okay. I promise."

Rachel nodded, before taking the latinas hand and leading them back to the passage.

They made their way down the hole, and through the narrow passage ways leading to the beach. Thats were they found a now conscious Blaine tending to his unconscious fiance. So immersed in trying to way his slumbering love, he didnt notice his best friend kneeling before him. "Blaine, are you okay?"

He looked up at her with a blank expression, not understanding what she was asking. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Blaine looked down at Kurt, the boy still stock still on the sandy floor. "Is he dead?" he dropped his body on top of the other boys chest, tears rolling off his cheeks and on the boys black vest.

Santana couldn't help but think that if the situation were different she would tell him that Kurt would be pissed if he wet his clothes. She leaned down next to him, lowering her head to listen and feel for any breath. She could faintly feel the steady breath of the boy. "He isnt dead."

Blaine shot his head up, "What?" He placed his hand on the boys cheek. "Are you sure?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, he is just unconscious. Rachel said they hit him over the head, go grab a handful of water. Maybe that will wake him up."

She took his place next to Kurt, gently caressing his prefect cream skin. They may bicker and tease each other, but in the end Santana wasn't just part of a duo with Blaine, she was part of a trio. There were no other men she trusted more or even at all then Francisco, Kurt and Blaine. In the weeks after receiving the wedding invitation they saved her from her own destruction, and for that she would die protecting them.

"Uh... I got it," he held the handful of water in front of her face.

She looked at the boy standing before her, thats what he was now. The sight of the one he loves turning the once smart, confident, brave man into a scared boy, looking to her like a mother. Had it been anyone else she would have been annoyed, but she understood, the thought of losing the one you love could turn you into someone completely different then yourself. "Thrown it in his face."

He did so without hesitation, the cold water, thanks to the cool Dashania season springing the unconscious boy back into action.

She rubbed his arm, as the boy looked around him both shocked and confused until he layed his wide eyes on his fiance. "Oh thank god your okay, I thought they might have killed you."

Blaine only responded with a nod, tears staining his cheek and he just held his fiance.

She stood to leave the two boys alone, and as she turned to walk away a pale hand grabbed her tan wrist. She looked down at the feminine featured boy and in his eyes she saw all the worry and relief in them. He always complained that they didnt have that connection she had with plain, but in this moment she knew he was terrible mistaken. One look in his eyes and she knew exactly what he was trying to tell her. No words were necessary. "I know Kurt, im happy your okay too." Really though it was so much more then that.

She squeezed his wrist and then turned to walk away again. "Rachel which way did they sail?"

"They went..." Rachel looked down ashamed, her voice cracking as she began to sob for what seemed like the billionth time today. "I dont know, Santana Im so sorry I dont know."

Santana felt terrible for the shorter brunette, she watched as the girl curled into herself in shame. When her arms reached out to encircle the girl before her she didnt stop it, she hadnt exactly hugged many girls, scratch that any girls besides Brittany, but this felt natural. Despite having known the girl her whole life they only really ever talked in passing, yet here she was hugging and caring for Berry... Rachel Berry, and you know what? It was okay.

"Hey, shhh... its okay. Its not your fault, everything was happening so fast and you had Kurt and Blaine to take care of, no one blames you Rach." She pulled back to find tear stained cheeks, red puffy brown eyes and a small smile.

"You called me Rach."

She blushed lightly, embarrassed for being caught outside of her badassery ways. "Yes."

She wiped away her tears, and quickly wrapped the latina in her arms before the moment could leave. "You know Brittany is very lucky, I never got to meet this Santana but I feel like its all her doing. She brings out the best in you."

Santana blushed harder, she was never good at taking complements. "Yeah, well your not so bad yourself Berry."

Rachel only let go of the princess and smiled at the return of her former nickname.

"So whats the plan guys?" Blaine asked now standing with his fiance behind her.

"Okay, the plan is..."

Cesar limped in with the help of Francisco, interrupting the island princesses. "Princesa we have surrounded your boat, he is stranded on the west of the beach. He didn't make it very far out before we caught him."

Santana smiled relief washing over her, "Did he give much of a fight?"

The wounded warrior frowned, "we have only surrounded him, we didn't want to risk it?"

"Risk it?"

"He has the princess, he threatened to kill her if we got any closer. We were able to convince him to give up the Queen, but we figured it best if we waited for your command."

Her smile fell, she closed her eyes thinking of a new plan. "Take me too the boat."

"Okay ill have our best men ready to take you out."

"No."

"No?" the whole group said in unison and disbelief.

"No," She said again. "I will take one of the smaller boat and go alone."

"Santana thats crazy," Rachel said.

"Look, I dont want to threaten him, I wont argue about this. This is my love at risk, my soldiers, friends, and family," she looked at each one of them. "You should listen and support me."

She looked at Rachel next to her, "You want Quinn back dont you?"

"Of course, but not at the price of your safety."

Santana placed her hand on the jewish girls cheek, "Im not in danger, there are so many variables against him it almost seems unfair." She spoke with a cocky smile, before turning back around to face her soldier and godfather. "I need two boats to be hidden behind the rocks on both sides of the north end. If he wants an escape then ill make him think he is getting one after I get Brittany and Quinn to safety. Then when he tries to escape the two boats will cut him off."

"Si princesa," Cesar ran as best he could out of the passage. "Ill leave a boat behind for you."

"I trust your judgment Santana, but are you sure about this?" Worry covering his face. "Are you sure you dont want me to accompany you. Just in case."

She smiled at the older man, "I have to do this alone."

"Okay, Ill go make sure Cesar has everything set," he turned to follow the path the soldier went on earlier, before turning around to say one last thing. "Your father would be as proud of you as I am Santana, you are every bit and more the girl he dreamed of having when he first met your mother. "

She couldn't help the tear that made its escape down her cheek, for as long as she could remember she always did everything in the hopes that it would make her father proud wherever he was. Now though, with everything that has happened in her life she cant help but feel like the one she wants to be of her is her god father. "Gracias Francisco"

"Viva la Princesa, Viva La Isla Luna, Viva la Isla de Amor," He raised up his fist to the air, proudly yelling their island chant.

She watched him walk out before turning back around to her friends, "Alright guys, we need to get going. Ill drive us close to where he is then, take the smaller boat and make my way to him."

The three wanted to argue, but they knew it would be useless so they only nodded. Following her as she ran across the sandy beach to the boat left behind for them. She got on before helping the others on themselves. She got the boat ready, and made her way to the middle of the water on the far west end, where she could make out the her boats surrounding her stolen smaller boat.

By the time she made it over she could fully make out the two men now holding the two blonds hostage. It wasn't until the smaller brunette behind her gasp, did she realize who was holding a knife to Quinns throat.

"No," Rachel screamed as she ran over to the front of the boat to make sure she was really seeing what she thought she was.

Kurt walked up to the girl and placed a comforting hand on her arm as the young singers fears where confirmed. Holding the knife to her fiancees throat was none other then Finn Hudson.

Santana couldn't help but feel that this was only going to make things more complicated. She sailed on in between spot her men left for her to enter, halting right in between them.

She didnt bother even speaking to her friends as she made her way over to the small paddle boat tied to the side of the boat. She began lowering it to the water,, when an arm yanked her around.

"Santana no, you cant go alone any more. Its different now"

Santana smiled at the smaller brunette who in less then a day she has unexpectedly grown to care for, "I know it is, but it doesnt change the plan."

"It changes everything, Finn has a personal vendetta against me. He ruined both your life and Brittany's, all because of me. I cant imagine what he will do to Quinn,, or you once you get on that boat."

"Rachel, he is just a pawn to Elec. If it comes to choosing between his escape and keeping Finn safe then there is no competition, Finn is nothing to him."

"But..."

She raised a hand to shut the girl up, "No buts, I am going to go over there get our girls, possible kick some Finn ass, and not get too much blood on my uniform, because that is not easy to get out."

Rachel couldnt help but grin at the latinas attempt at lightening the mood.

"Alright then, now that that is settled I will be going now." She lowered herself on to the rope ladder and made her way to the small boat.

Santana made her way to her boat, imagining all the scenarios that could happen. She needed to be strong though, she had everything going for her that he did not. More then anything he had the motivation of love.

She found herself at the edge of her stolen boat, climbing the rope ladder that let to the deck. "Honey Im home," she said jokingly. All humor fading when she came face to face with the reality of the situation. There in front of her stood Finn and Elec, both holding knifes to their own set of milky skinned throats. Quinn had her hands tied and a bleeding gash on her head, while Brittany seemed un injured with just metal anklets on her feet.

Immediately the pain of seeing her love in such a situation faded and was replaced with rage. She wanted things to end well though, she didn't want to lose control and then end up losing Brittany. So she took a deep breath taking a second for all the red to be gone. "Let them go Elec, and ill consider not killing you."

Elec laughed one of those evil cackles, the kind that sends chills down your spine. "I dont think so."

She took a careful step forward.

He quickly pulled the blade against his nieces throat, "Not one more step, or ill slice that pretty little throat of hers.

"Fine, at least let go of Quinn. You dont need her, let her go and we can discuss an exchange. Your life for Brittany."

"Hmm... you do have a point."

"What? No, we had a deal, I tell you everything I know and in exchange you keep me safe, and I get to kill the monster that stole my girl," Finn tightened his hold on the blond girls hands that were tied behind her back. Causing Quinn to groan in pain.

"For the last time, she isn't your girl, and I didn't steal her from you. She was always mine, its just that neither of us noticed it at the time."

"Shut up," he put the knife deeper in the skin of her neck. "You tricked her into not loving me anymore. She was happy with me, and you took that."

Quinn could feel the blood drip down her neck from the place where the knife now dug into her skin. "Maybe she was happy with you, maybe she even loved you, but that doesn't change the fact that I make her happier, and she loved me more."

"Shut up," he screamed again yanking on her arms to the point where it felt like he was going to pop her arm right out of it socket. "You used some sort of lesbian seduction, I know Rachel isn't like you. She wants to get married, and have kids. She cant have that with you."

Quinn screamed in pain, but gritted her teeth to get one last thing out, "That's where your wrong, we are already engaged."

Finn dropped his hands, knife falling from his fingertips onto the wood deck. "Your lieing." He couldnt believe it.

The blond took this as her opportunity to get out, so she carefully waled away from the heart broken boy. She turned to face the prince, still carefully inching her way besides Santana. "Im not."

Santana watched as the princes expression went from broken to furious in less then a second . Yanking the sword from its spot on his hip as he charged forward. Leaving the tied up blond with no choice but

to close her eyes and accept the pain.

She heard a sword slice through the air but felt nothing. She figured death was as she always hoped it would be, Painless. Opening her yes to what she assumed would be the pearly gate, she was met with a very different scene.

There in front of her stood the once future King, eyes blank as he gasped for air around the sword that was now plunged into his chest.

Quinn looked besides her to see none other then the Warrior Princess herself, still holding her end of the blade that would inevitable take the princes life. She watched Santana gently as she could remove the sword as Finn fell to the floor clutching his open wound.

Santana could feel her face of indifference falter just the slightest, as she watched Finn bleed on the floor. He wasnt evil, he was just driven crazy because of love, no matter how delusional that love was. She wished he didnt have to die, but in a choice between him and Quinn, there really was no choice at all.

"Im sorry Finn, I wish there was another choice," she cut the rope that binded the shorter blond. "Go on the boat, we will be there soon."

Quinn only nodded as she walked towards the edge of the ship, rubbing her sore wrists.

Santana turned back around to Elec and Brittany, she let out something of a growl, "Tell me what you want Elec."

"Do you really think killing her is gonna help you. If you do that then know that I will not stop until you are ripped limb from limb, so I would think your plan through a little better. I dont think you want me to go all La Isla Luna on you."

"Alright, new plan then. See this attached to her leg," he points to the object shackled to the blonds ankles. "That is Edregon Metal, it is quiet heavy."

She watched as Elec slowly shifted backwards towards edge of the boat. "It would be a shame if the poor princess," he caressed his nieces cheek. "Were to fall over board, unless someone had the key.

He jiggled the keys in front of his face, "Your move Santana. You can kill me now, and I will not hesitate to tip you little blond overboard, or we can sail away from your army. I dont mean to the north end where I know you will have some ships waiting for me. When I feel safe, I toss this nice key into you boat, along with the princess and we can go on our merry separate ways."

The latina tried to calculate a way to work around this, how to save her love and kill Elec, but they all ended in one or the other. The choice was simple though, Brittany came before everything, so she didnt hesitate to drop her sword on the moist wooden floor.

"Very wise choice," he said with a wicked smile. "Now move this boat."

Santana sailed the boat farther out to sea, opposite of the direction she was planning, with the small boat with Quinn inside trailing behind. She stopped the boat when Elec told her to. "Alright Elec, your safe, now give me Brittany."

"I still need some insurance that im gonna get away from this safely."

"What more do you want."

"Fetch."

Santana narrowed her eyes in confusion, before she had time to ask the keys were being tossed her way landing in her awaiting hands. When she looked back up she could just make out the splash from outside the boat.

"Happy fishing."

She didnt anaolize his last remark before diving head first into the salty water. She just hoped she could make it in time, as the sight of her blurry blond being dragged to the ocean floor. As she desperately swam with her hands out front to reach for her, her figure only grew smaller and smaller.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh cliffhanger. Will Brittany Survive! TUM TUM TUUUUUUUM!<strong>

**Please REVIEW, I know you guys might be busy, but I dont have a job so this is how I survive. Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my dedicated readers! Im really sorry for the delay in updating. My life has been crazy, and school has started again, but im back and I hope you like this chapter. I got a beta, like one of my readers advised me to do, but I didn't think it would be fair to deprive my readers or rush my beta, so im sending this out unbetad. Apologies ahead of time. Anyways I wont hold you up. As usual please review, and enjoy the long chapter. Im excited to hear what you think.**

**Big thanks to for being my beta cmss97 even though she did not get to beta this one next one I promise will be. Also thanks to ruby-may89 for offering to beta, and being my emergency beta in case my first beta needs a break or decides she doesn't want to anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>WARNING!: This chapter may and most likely will contain a lot of grammatical errors, please do not read if you are going to get upset about said errors.<span> **

* * *

><p>Santana swam as fast as she could, feeling like her ears, eyes and lungs were going to explode from the increasing pressure, but she didn't stop. She could still make out Brittany who was now at the ocean floor, yanking at her chains to free herself. Luckily the area of water they were in didn't drop to deeper depths for another mile. Still a swim, but Santana wouldn't complain. It was better then loosing her love in the dark depth of the ocean.<p>

She reached out for the blond who was now watching her with terrified eyes as she reached back up for caramel hands. When their fingertips touched Santana used the last bit of energy she had to grab the reddening girls hand. She grabbed a hold of Brittany's face smashing their lips together, to give her as much air as she could give without drowning. She pulled herself down the princesses body, fighting past the many layers of her wedding dress to get to the shackles around her ankles. Thrusting the key in the lock she released her, freeing the princess as she watched her frantically swim to the surface, doing her best to follow close behind.

Brittany broke through the water at the top like a bullet, gasping for as much air as her lungs could carry. She looked around frantically, seeing boats closing in on her, as another fled the scene. No Santana though, even as she screamed her name, the Latina was no where in sight.

Francisco looked down from his boat at the shrieking girl, also seeing no Santana in sight. His heart clenched terrible, making his way over to the anchor he tore it from its place on the boat carrying it over to the edge closest the the blond.

"Give me strength Sol," he steadied himself on the railing of the boat. "I will not let her go that easy."

Francisco dove in, letting the anchor carry him down at a rapid speed before seeing the young princesa lying lifeless on the cold ocean floor. Using the anchor he grabbed hold of the latina and stood, before pushing on the floor to shoot himself back to the surface.

Brittany watched as her fiances godfather brought her back to the surface, a cold, blue version of her love. She swam to follow them onto the boat, ignoring all who tried to help her as she sat next to her San. She watched as a man she never met before pounded on her chest numerous times, before breathing air into her mouth, repeating this cycle until he looked up sadly at her uncle.

"Im sorry," he looked down ashamed. "There is nothing else I can do."

She looked between the two men confused, before hearing her friends words behind her.

"Im so sorry Britt."

She looked behind at her friends, all using their hands to try to mask the tears that were rapidly falling from their eyes.

Brittany looked back at her fiance, "No."

She dropped her whole upper body on top of the brunette. "No Santana please, No." She rested her head on her still chest. "Please no."

Anger followed immediately once the realization hit her that Santana had once again risked her life for her.

"You have to come back you hear me," She pounded on the latinas chest relentlessly. "You cant leave me like this, why did you have to jump in."

Soldiers tried to go in to stop the blond from further injuring their princesa, but Francisco put a ruling hand up to stop them.

Her anger faded, as did her fists until she just sat their crying.

"Why don't you try one more time," she heard Francisco say from across her.

She looked up then back down at Santana. Placing her mouth over the brunettes, she released one large breath into her loves lungs.

Santana lunged forward gagging and coughing as she choked on the water that filled her lungs. She collapsed back down on the deck floor, shielding her eyes from the blazing sun.

Still gasping for air, she finally looked around herself. She smiled gratefully at the man kneeling beside her as he carefully roamed his eyes over her body. A mix of relief and confusion on his face.

"Whats the matter Doc? Sad to see me alive?" she teased.

"I... I don't understand," he mouthed in disbelief.

"Santana you died," Francisco said from next to her.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Well yeah, I figured that much, but Doc's healing hands saved me," she didn't understand what all the commotion was about. Doc was like a wizard, not literally but he was one of thegreatest healers in all La Isla Luna possible the world. Almost no one died in his hands.

She looked back at the doctor who now had his head bowed in shame. "But I didn't princesa."

"What do you mean? Im alive."

"I tried princesa, I tried until my hands couldn't push on your chest any longer. You were dead for fifteen minutes, not a single beat left from your heart."

"But then how?"

Both men looked over at the blond sitting across from them, who was still sobbing quietly, only this time tears of joy and relief.

Santana for the first time since her heart stopped she looked into the deep blue eyes of the one she loved. "Britt?"

Brittany nodded, not even needing to be asked, as she reached over to place her hand on the brunettes chest. Wanting, no needing to feel her steadying hear beat. She needed to know this was real.

She winced as pale fingers touched her sore chest.

"Sorry," she pulled her fingers away not wanting to hurt her girl anymore then she already had.

"No!" She grabbed the blonds wrist, placing her hand back on her chest. Also needing the contact.

Brittany used her other hand to place it on a caramel cheek, caressing the warming skin. "I thought I lost you, I thought he had taken you from me forever."

The island princess covered the blonds hand with her own, leaning into the touch. "You will never lose me, I will always fight to get back to you."

"Your stupid for jumping in, you almost died"

Santana ran a hand over Britt's delicate features, "But if I didn't, then I would have lost you for sure.".

Brittany sighed, " when are you going to stop risking your life to save me?"

Santana pretended to think a minute before smiling. "Never."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed her fiance, happy to feel lips that were lifeless just minutes ago now full of life. They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Excuse me ladies, but as happy as I am that your both okay, I think I am not the only one thinking you two should probably get a room," he watched both girls blush furiously. "Besides skin this fare burns easily, I would hate to be a lobster on your wedding day."

Santana smiled at the reddening boy, "I would hate for my maid of honor to outshine me."

Everyone laughed as Kurt's squeels of joy could be heard from space. "I will not let you down."

Cesar walked through the small group of soldiers to the two girls on the deck floor. "Im happy you are okay princesa." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But im afraid there are some matters that need attending."

Brittany felt the warrior princess visible stiffen, suddenly remembering the events that brought them to this unfortunate situation. "Where is he?" She growled.

"The plan worked, he fell straight into our trap. He stood no chance against our warriors." he said proudly. "We have him chained to the boat, don't worry he is heavily guarded. He wont be going anywhere."

Santana sighed. She didn't want to have to deal with this. Brittany was all she wanted to focus on right now. She just wanted to focus on them, no one else.

""What shall we do princesa?" Santana just looked at her loves hands in her own. "Perhaps give him a taste of his own medicine. Chain him to an anchor and let him rot at the bottom of the ocean."

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes for even the smallest resolution in her conflicts, instead she found it in her subtle smile. "No."

"Leave him chained to a tree in the forests of La Isla Luna and let the wild gatos finish him off?"

"No."

"We could let the islanders stone him to deat..."

"No!" she screamed. "We are not those kinds of people, just bring me to him."

She stood bringing Brittany with her as the soldiers scurried off to sail the boat to the prisoner. The small group of friends followed the two girls into one of the rooms under the boat,

"San, what are you going to do?" Brittany's small voice asked.

Santana ran a hand through her raven locks, and sighed. "I don't know."

"Honestly any of those options Cesar gave sounded good enough," Blaine said from his spot next to Kurt.

"Yeah, just let that bastard rot in hell," Quinn looked over at the shorter brunette standing next to her. Surprised at Rachel's use of swearing.

Rachel looked around at the surprised faces of her friends, "What! He took Quinn from me, and hurt my friends. I have a right to be upset?"

Quinn pulled the girl into a hug, kissing the top of her head, "Of course you do honey."

Rachel pulled back to find her fiances eyes a shade darker then normal, almost black. She was pulled into a passionate kiss, before she had a chance to question it. When it was finished she was left breathless, needing to rest her head against the blonds shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Hearing you curse is soooooo sexy," Quinn whispered in her ear.

Rachel looked back into her eyes, as she blushed a deep red that went all the way down her chest. The feeling of Quinn's hot breath on her ear, leaving a throbbing between her legs and chills down her spine. 'I need to get this woman to a bed now.'

"Do you need us to leave?" Santana asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes," Quinn said without missing a beat as she remained locked with the brown orbs of her future wife.

"Well too bad. We have more important things to deal with then you making out with Berry."

Rachel shot her a sharp look, upset that the Latina had gone back to calling her by her last name.

"I... I mean Rachel."

Brittany giggled at the stuttering brunette, "You have to excuse her, she isn't used to anyone stealing her lesbian thunder.

Santana huffed as she made her way to the rooms window, now able to see her stolen boat close ahead. "I want to kill him, rip him limb from limb till he wishes that he was dead."

She looked over at her blond, feeling ashamed for her feelings, and hatred.

Brittany walked over to the conflicted latina, placing both her hands on her cheeks, and looking straight into her dark brown orbs. "Whatever you decide to do, I will not think any less of you, and I will stand by you no matter what."

Santana bowed her head and sighed, "I don't want his blood on my hands."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Put him in a cage and throw away the key," she kissed Brittany's forehead. "He deserves to rot for what he did to you and your parents."

The moments was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Princesa we have made it to the boat."

She gave a small smile to the small group around her, "Show time."

They followed the warrior princess out onto the deck where their prisoner was chained to a pole, on his knees.

Santana held tight to her lovers hand, the mere sight of the man bringing back the memories of a drowning Brittany.

"Oh dear niece, im so happy you made it," her uncle said in a sinister voice.

Santana moved Brittany behind her, shielding her from his venomous words. Francisco landed a heavy blow at the mans jaw. She gave her uncle a grateful nod before looking back at the kneeling man. "Don't you dare speak to her."

"Well I guess I know who the man in the relationship is," he laughed before spitting up the blood that came from the hit to his face.

"Listen Elec, today is your lucky day. Everyone and their mama wants to kill you, but that's not how we do it on La Isla Luna. Because I am so nice I am going to let you live. In a nice dark, cold, drippy cell for the rest of your life," she walked up to the man and tipped her head to look at his face. "Im feeling so generous today. Ill even throw in some fleas infested rats."

Elec just smiled at the latina before spitting in her face.

Santana wiped the little spit that fell on her cheek, "Take him to the cell downstairs and lets sail on home." She turned around, walking to Brittany to grab her hand and head to her room.

Two soldiers unchained the man from the pole, preparing to re chain his wrist together before bringing him down. Instead he elbowed one warrior knocking him out, and used the other mans sword to slice the other mans throat with ease. He wasted no time as he charged for the two princesses, taking advantage of everyone backs pacing away.

Just a second before he was about to plung the sword deep into his nieces back, Santana turned around. It wasn't her sword though that stopped him.

It couldn't have been, because if it had been then Brittany would have been dead. Her uncles sword would have gone straight through her, crimson blood pooling around her as her body lay lifeless on the floor. Luckily it wasn't Santana's late attack, but rather a knife thrown from the top deck, right through his neck.

The warrior princess looked from the ex king as he coughed up blood and to where the knife was thrown. A shocked Cesar stood hand still in the air, in the same position he was in when he threw it.

The group of soldiers around them cheered, all chanting, "Cesar, Cesar," as they took turns patting him on the back. They paused their cheers to allow their princess passage to the young soldier.

The warrior princess looked into the eyes of the boy, keeping his gaze as she got down on one knee. "You saved my love, therefore you saved me. I will forever be indebted to you."

Each soldier followed their future queen and took a knee.

"I was merely returning the favor," he lifted her to her feet, embarrassed by all the attention.

Santana tilted her head hoping to get a better understanding of this boy. Every soldier kneels before him including his princess, yet he remains humble, and embarrassed even.

She pulled the boy into a fierce hug. "One day you will meet someone and truly understand what you did for me today." She placed a light kiss to his injured cheek.

If in another life she had to marry a boy, she would hope it would be someone like him. Brave, humble, and kind. Someone who treated her the way she treated Brittany.

She patted his shoulder lightly before turning back around to face her blond. She quickly sprinted the short distance, wrapping the princess in her arms. The weight of what could have happened pushing down on her. "I am so sorry," she whispered into her ear.

Brittany pulled back confused, placing a caring hand on her lovers caramel cheek. "For what sweety?"

A tear ran down the warrior princesses cheek colliding with pale fingertips. "Im supposed to protect you...I...I should have killed him. God I should have left you on the other boat where you could be safe."

"Hey," she lifted up the latinas chin wanting, no needing mocha eyes to meet hers. "I wanted to come, and I am so proud of you for doing the right thing and not killing him. Killing him out of anger would have been wrong, and I know that it was hard not to, after what he did to me."

Santana huffed, still not quiet believing the princesses words.

Brittany sighed her name, "I know you want to be some white knight, but you cant always protect me, and I dont blame you for that."

Santana smiled at the reference to their childhood and all the times she had saved Brittany. She removed Brittany's hand from her face, before gently kissing her knuckles. "I may not always be able to protect you, but I will ALWAYS be your white knight."

* * *

><p><em>The Queen tried everything to get the blond to stop the nonsense, but nothing worked. She even went as far as firing the cook, forcing them into a carriage to town in the middle of the night. Figuring if she was not allowed to say goodbye, then in a couple of days the young child would get over it and adapt. She made sure to get her child a carriage full of gifts, and her own pony. Every princesses dream right? When Brittany gave her a full faced toothy grin she thought she had her.<em>

_Until she asked the one thing she was dreading._

"_Thanks mom," the little princess ran up to hug her mother around the legs,. "I cant wait to tell Sanny. Where is she mommy?"_

_The Queen thought it best to ignore the question all together. "Sweety, what are you going to name your pony. Maybe sparkles, like your stuffed unicorn upstairs."_

_Brittany's smile dropped, all her new toys and pony forgotten. "Sparkles is gone, just like Sanny." The small child looked at her mother with confusion. "Where is Sanny?"_

"_Maybe you can name him Rainbow, I know how much you love to see rainbows. How much you love all the colors, we can even have someone braid in some ribbons in his hair."_

_The young blonds eyes began to water as a terrible feeling invaded her gut. "What did you do to Sanny?" She wasn't oblivious to the way her mother treated her Tana, she saw the dirty looks her mother threw the latinas way whenever they crossed paths.._

_Ignoring the question clearly wasn't working. 'Any other Queen would tell her she died, mine would have. I should just tell her that little tomboy fell off a cliff and died.'_

_The Queen sighed, she still couldn't do it though. She may have been cold, but never to her daughter. She swore to herself she would never be as cruel to Brittany as her mother was to her. "She left."_

_The princess didn't stop her tears from flooding over her eye lids. Suddenly her fears of driving the latina away felt like a reality. "Why? Was... was it something I did? Did I make her leave?"_

_Difeldia looked at the pitiful look on her daughters face. She knelt down, a servant standing near quick to throw a rag on the floor beneath her. "No sweetheart, it was nothing you did . Its just not healthy how you act towards her, you understand right honey. She had to go away, but it's okay Brittany. You will get over this phase, and wont even remember her name. Alright."_

_The honest truth was Brittany didn't understand, and it wasn't going to be alright, but she just nodded, because she felt like it was all her fault her Sanny left her. Whether it was Sanny's choice, or her mother it was all her fault._

_The queen let out a sigh of relief, maybe this was all really going to blow over like she had hoped. "Lets go inside and have something to eat, I heard they made your favorite," Difeldia led her daughter into the castle. "Ill have your toys sent to your room so you can play later."_

_A little sadness in the beginning was to be expected, but as the days wore on the Queen began to notice her bubbly happy child was no longer acting like her free spirited self. Where once she heard laughter through the castle she only heard silence._

_Everyday her caretakers would try to coax the princess into playing with her toys, or doing her favorite thing, dancing, and everyday they watched their tries fail. Unable to get the blonds spirits up._

_Her mother would walk in and see her child in mid day curled up in her blankets or in the middle of the room surrounded by toys as she stared out the window._

_One evening while she sat in front of her mirror, contemplating her predicament, and praying for a miracle. Instead her servants came in and kneeled before her, "Your majesty you asked for us to bring you word when a change has been noticed in the princess."_

_The Queen closed her eyes, thanking whoever had answered her plees, "Is she finally playing with her toys?"_

"_I am afraid not your majesty," the other servant spoke. "Princess Brittany refuses to eat."_

"_Refuses to eat?"_

"_Yes Ma'am," she bowed her head in shame. "She refused breakfast this morning, and I figured she just wasn't hungry, but then she refused lunch, and now dinner. We even went as far as bribing her with sweets. Her favorite kind, but she still refused."_

_The Queen stood up frustrated as she paced the floor back and forth. "Bring her to me now."_

_The servants rushed out the room to retrieve the young blond. "Right away."_

_She sat back down in front of the mirror to calm herself, still upset but not wanting to scare her daughter._

_Moments later the servants walked in with a ghostly version of her child. 'How much longer will she suffer over that girl.'_

"_Brittany honey, come here," the queen reached out her arms for her daughter._

_The princess left her gaze to the ground as she waked into her mothers arms._

_The Queen ran a hand through slightly mangled locks. "You have to eat, sweety."_

"_I cant."_

"_You have too," she continued her assault on the knotted locks._

"_When is Sanny coming home?" her daughter whispered against her chest._

"_She isn't," the Queen slowly felt her frustration rise again in the pit of her stomach. "You need to eat now, okay."_

"_I cant."_

_The Queen pulled away from Brittany, the frustration now bubbling over. "This had to end, you have to get over this Brittany. Santana is gone, I sent her away and she is NEVER coming back!"_

_The princess looked up at her mother, the vision of a broken child. "You sent Sanny away, I knew MY Tana would never leave me, and you took her from me." Brittany let her tears fall as she ran out of her mothers bedroom._

_Difeldia covered her mouth both ashamed and astonished that she allowed her frustrations to get the better of her. She never wanted to be the villain in her child's life story._

_The servants came rushing in after the princess rushed passed them. "Your highness do you need anything?"_

"_Find the princess," she ran an unsteady hand through her hair. "Bring her back to me."_

"_Of course my queen," they rushed out quickly following the path the princess went not long ago._

* * *

><p><em>Santana sat by the window of a small cottage belonging to a family friend of her parents. She didn't remember the family since she hadn't been back to Lima Heights since she was two. This was where she was born, where she spent her first two years of life, but it brought no comfort. It was not home. Nothing there felt familiar in the slightest, everything was such a contrast to living in the castle with Brittany.<em>

"_Brittany,; she whispered sadly as she stared out the window at the children playing in the muddy streets from the rain earlier. _

_It had been a week since she was abruptly woken from her slumber next to Brittany after singing her a lullaby. A week since she was snatched and thrown into a cottage with her mother and their things. A week since she watched the carriage rush away from the castle, from her Brittany without so much as a goodbye._

_Her mother did her best to calm her, assure her that everything would be okay, but the assurance fell on dull ears. Fading with every passing day that she spent away from her little blond princess._

_Isabelle watched her daughter from her spot in the kitchen. Her friends family had seven children, while they all went out to play, her child instead sat by the window not peeping a word. Sure her daughter was never one for playing games, well except with Brittany, but she hoped she would at least go outside._

_She tried everything to get the Queen to let them stay, even offering to work for free, but the Queen would not budge. She knew what this would do to her daughter, what it would do to Brittany, and she would have begged on her knees if she thought it would sway her mind. How does one survive being torn away from their soul mate at such a young age?_

_Isabelle sat next to her daughter with a bowl of her favorite soup. "Sweety I brought you some food."_

_Santana continued to look out the window, "Im not hungry."_

_She tried to catch her eyes, "But I made your favorite Sopa con Pollo. I even put those peas that you love so much." Normally even the smell would drive Santana mad and watering at the mouth, but not now._

"_Thanks mama," she gave her mom a small smile. "Im just not hungry."_

_The older Latina sighed, "I know you want to go back, I know you want to get back to Bri..."_

"_I know you tried mama," she looked at the tiny castle in the distance, she could just make it out on top of the hill. "I just miss her and not even my favorite soup can fix that."_

_She watched her daughter stand up, "Im just going to go to bed." Santana kissed her mother on the cheek, "Buenos Noches Mama."_

"_Buenos Noches Mija."_

_Santana laid on the bed she shared with her mother, clutching onto Brittany's stuffed Unicorn. She hadn't noticed she had clutched onto it so tight when they dragged her out of Brittany's room, until she was already in the carriage. She could still smell Brittany's sent in its mane. Every night since then, she has fallen asleep with her nose buried in its mane. "Your all I have left of her Sparkles."_

_Santana continued her nightly ritual since arriving from the castle. "Good night BrittBriit," she said as she cried herself to sleep. In hailing a scent that was all Brittany like every night before._

"_Mija," Isabella shook her daughter awake. The small Latina continued to bury herself deeper into the stuffed unicorn. She tried again. "Santanita there is someone here to see you, your gonna want to wake up."_

_Santana blindly swung her arm around her to shoo her mother. "No," she whined._

"_Its about Brittany."_

_Santana could not have been more awake then in that moment . "Brittany?"_

"_Yes, the Queen has come to talk to you." Isabelle pushed down her daughters bed head. "She is waiting for you in the Sala."_

_She walked out of her bedroom, still dressed in her trousers and shirt that she wore before bed. She could make out all the towns people crowding around the cottage, nosily trying to figure out the reason for the Queens arrival. After all the Queen never came to these parts._

_Difeldia sat alone at the table looking disgustingly down at an untouched cup of coffee._

_Santana walked up to the queen before grabbing her black pants and curtseying best she could without a dress. "Your highness?" She spoke with her head bowed._

"_Look up at me child."_

_Santana slowly brought her head up to meet the Queen._

"_I don't approve of your... friendship with my daughter," too afraid to let the word relationship to fall from her lips when it comes to the servant girl and her daughter. "however it seems the princess cant function civilly without it."_

_Santana stayed quiet. _

"_Understand this child, at any moment I can do what I did that night and take you far away from her, next time ill just ship you off to some far away island," Santana still had no idea where all of this was going. "You will be her caretaker, and personal servant, and I expect you to act professional."_

_The Queen sighed, wishing to didn't have to add this part, but knowing Brittany wouldn't follow it unless Santana knew exactly what she was asking. "At least around our guests, and myself."_

_Santana looked back up at the Queen with hopeful eyes, hoping this wasn't just a prank form the Queen._

"_That is not all."_

_The latina nodded eagerly._

"_Brittany is gone," the Queen said frankly with little concern over her choice of words or the girls reaction._

_Difeldia looked down at the girl and rolled her eyes, "Oh stop those tears, would I invite you back if Brittany had died. She ran away, earlier this evening and we haven't been able to find her since."_

_Santana looked out the window at the muddied street. An unsuspected storm appeared not too long ago, and the temperature had dropped some. Certainly no place for anyone especially a small princess to be roaming around outside._

_She looked at the door that she knew her mother was waiting behind. They hadn't been here long, but the young child knew what happened to woman who had no husband or sons to provide for them. Finding a job as a widow is hard, if not impossible. "I will come, but I have one condition."_

_The Queen raised an eyebrow and snickered. She could feel the worry eating her alive, sinking into every fiber of her being, but she couldn't let it show. She wasn't about to let her cold and cruel persona crumble. Especially not in front of the girl she tried her best to scare away. "You really think you a mere servant child could demand anything from a Queen. What self serving condition would you require? Money? A house? A pretty pony?"_

_The latina didn't take the Queens mocking tone to heart, she knew the kind of person she was, the kind of person her mother raised her to be. "I don't want any of that, all I ask is that you give my mother her job back. I wont leave her behind, no matter how much I want to come home."_

_Difeldia's facade faltered a bit at the latina's words. She hated that she was impressed with a child who could demand anything and thinks of nothing more then a job for her mother. A rare breed amongst those she usually surrounds herself with. Most would sell their child for a chance at being rich._

"_You may not like it, but the castle is my only home. Its is where I grew up. It is where my mother should be, and where Brittany is," Santana knew she had said far too much, but she couldn't help but look back out the window to the castle and let the last few words slip out her moth. "They are my home."_

"_What makes you think I would agree to your... condition? As your Queen I could simply make you find her."_

"_Oh I know you could, not that you would have too. I would go find Brittany even if you said no," she looked back at the queen with a small smirk teasing at the corner of her lips. "But, I think we both know that your daughters happiness ties to mine."_

_Difeldia knew this was true, "Find my daughter and your mother may come back as well." Santana stood up to rush over to get her jacket, before she felt the Queens hands grip onto her forearm. "But if you don't, then I promise you will be the one to disappear."_

_She gives her Queen a kurt nod before resuming grabbing her jacket and heading out. The Queen beckoned her driver over as the servant girl pushed her way through the crowd to the carriage. "Get someone to gather the cook and her things. Take her back to the castle immediately. Also take the girl wherever she needs to go, and wait near. Ill get the other driver to take me back. Go quickly."_

_The driver ran through the crowd and drove off towards the castle, Santana in tow. "Where to Miss Santana?" He said through the window in the carriage._

"_Drop me off at the garden, she loves the flowers there, but she as never gone alone. She probably got lost trying to find it," the servant girl hoped._

"_Right away miss," he said speeding off towards the garden._

_As soon as the destination came into sight she yelled, "Stop." Before running off across the field to the garden._

"_Wait Miss, you need a candle!"_

_She ignored him and continued her race to the garden. She was unfazed by the dark. She found she saw just as well at night with the light of the moon then she did with the light of the sun._

_Panting she stood at the edge of the garden, "Brittany!"_

_She looked around her, no sight of her little blond anywhere. She looked over at the ruins a bit behind the garden. An injured Brittany flashing through her mind as she raced to the entrance of the Labryinth of crumbling walls. "Im coming Brittany!"_

_Just as she stepped past the threshold she heard it. It was faint, possibly even a trick of the wind, but she heard it._

"_Tana," a small voice tiredly yelled._

_Satana turned around facing away from the ruins and looked at a not too far off tree. By the light of the moon she could just make out a small huddled figure byt the tree's ginormous trunk. Racing with all her might she practically flew to the great willow tree. Dropping to her knees before a mud caked, shaking little girl. "God Britt-Britt, what have you gone and done to yourself."_

_The princess brought her week little eyes up to mocha browns. Her once bright crystal eyes dimmed to a ghostly version of themselves. "Is that really you Sanny?"_

_A single tear dropped down the latina's cheek as she placed her jacket around the wet and cold girl. "Yeah Britt-Britt its me."_

"_You look like an angel, but like a magicaliar angle... like a unicorn angel," Santana chuckled at Brittany's babbling as she picked up her princess with ease. "Im so happy your back Tana."_

_She tightened her grip on the blonds back to snuggle to her closer. "Ill never leave you again, not ever."_

"_Promise," Brittany whispered into a caramel neck, trying to get as much warmth as possible._

"_I promise, as long as you promise to never run away like this again. You could have really hurt yourself." She could feel the princess pouting into her neck._

"_Im sorry Tana... but it worked. You came back," she smiled at her accomplishment._

_Santana pulled away to look at the younger girl seriously, "It doesn't matter Britt. If something happened to you, then I don't know what I would do."_

_Brittany pulled a full on face pout, before she pushed her face back to its original spot. "I just really missed you, and I wanted to go to the garden, because it minds me of you. I was sad that you didn't even say goodbye."_

_The latina sighed, "I know, if I had a choice then I would have."_

_She looked around at the spot where she left the carriage driver, only there was no carriage. Only an empty road going both ways._

"_Sanny, im cold."_

_She took one more look down the empty road, still seeing no one. She adjusted the princess in her arms. "I know. Im going to get home as fast as I can."_

_The castle was atleast 15 minutes away walking, carrying Brittany it would probably take an extra 10. 'I have to run.' With that she ran off, towards the castle in the distance._

_By the time she made it to the steps someone had spotted her and had come to help. "Let me take her."_

"_I've got it. Call the doctor, and get someone to inform the Queen," she said walking up the steps past him._

"_Are we home yet Sanny?"_

_She walked quickly up the stairs to the princesses bedroom. "Yeah were home."_

_Sitting Brittany in the chair by the fireplace she began to light it. Removing her shoes so she could get some warmth back into her small pale feet._

_She rushed over to the closet looking for the princesses warmest nightgown. The wool one, that a duke gave her for her last birthday. Warmest material in the land. She sent a silent thank you to man who gave her it and even to the animal that made it._

_She quickly removed her jacket and the princess clothes to drape the wool nightgown over her freezing body. She watched as her whole body visibly sighed, but she continued to shake. Santana rubbed her arms up and down the princesses icy ones. "How are you feeling Britt-Britt?"_

"_Still...kind..a...kinda cold..." her teeth chattered with each passing word._

_Santana grabbed the blanket off her bed and draped it entirely around the princess._

"_San...sann-y...ca...can...you...you...hold me?"_

_She placed her blond between her legs, closer to the fire. Ankles crossed behind her back, and face buried in her chest. She wrapped the blanket around them both cocooning them, with only her head sticking above the covers. She continued to rub the younger girls back, until she could feel no more shivers leaving her body._

_The Queen busted in through the doors, the healer standing behind her, "What are you doing?"_

_Santana pulled the blanket lower to reveal the small blond still burying her face in her chest. "When I found her she was wet and freezing. The fire, wool and blankets weren't enough, it was the only way."_

_The queen fell to her knees before the latina and her daughter. "Oh sweety, your gonna be okay. Mommy is here." She pet her daughters blond locks._

_Brittany turned her head away from her mother, "No."_

"_Job well done child, helping her return her body temperature back to normal was the best you could do," the doctor said from behind the Queen._

"_Sweetheart?" the Queen said on the brink of tears. Hurt that her own child couldn't even tolerate her own touch._

_Brittany turned her face back around, pink finally touching her cheeks that were pale not even 15 minutes before. "This is all your fault, you sent my Tana away."_

"_Im sorry sweety," feeling like she only had herself to blame for her daughters state._

"_Santana grabbed the princesses face between her hands, "You cant be mad at your mommy Britt-Britt. Everyone makes mistakes, even adults. What matters is she is sorry, and she came to get me. She did that for you."_

_The blond looked down, contemplating the latinas words. She looked back at her mother. "You wont do it again."_

_Difeldia caressed her angels cheek, "Never baby, ill never do it again. Mommy is so sorry."_

_The Queen kissed her daughters cheek before leaving to request some soup for the tired child. "Let the doctor look at you, and ill go get your favorite soup."_

"_Alrighty princess, lets see what you went and did to yourself," he placed his hands against her chest and head. "You sound pretty well for someone who just bared mother nature in only her night gown. I think you will be just fine dear, just keep warm, eat some soup, and try not to get lost in a down pour again." He joked._

_Brittany closed her eyes and returned to her head to Santana's chest._

"_Britt-Birtt, why dont we lay in bed," she lifted the girl around her waist to lay her in bed._

"_You wont be gone when I wake up right?" she asked refusing to let Santana's neck go._

"_If im not then I promise I wont be far. I wont leave the castle. Okay?" she moved the blonds bangs off her face as she tried to settle in next to her._

_Brittany rolled onto her side to face the latina. "Okay."_

"_Alright, now go to sleep. Ill wake you up when your soup is ready," she allowed the princess to move into her side._

"_I love you Sanny," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep._

"_I love you too," she smiled._

_One of the older servants that Santana grew up with came into the princesses room, and gently shook the servant girl awake. "Santana, the Queen wishes to speak to you in her chambers."_

"_Alright," she gently pulled her arm out from underneath the sleeping blond, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead when she reached out for the absent warmth and pouted._

_She followed the older woman out of the room , and towards the queens room._

"_I think its cute how gentle you are with her," Olive looked down at the small brunette. "I have never seen you be that nice to anyone other then your mom."_

"_I am nice to you."_

_Olive smiled, "You are polite, there is a difference. You do it because that is the lady your mother raised you to be, but with the princess you are nice because you want to be. Anyone with eyes can see you care for her deeply."_

_Santana stopped and eyes the red head before her, "Of course I am, she is my best friend."_

_Olive smiled, "Mhmm." She continued walking the servant girl still rooted in her spot._

_Santana hurried to catch, looking at the floor contemplating the older woman words._

_Olivia knocked on the door, waiting for the queens voice to enter, before opening the door for the child and making her way back to the kitchen._

_The young latina curtsied before the Queen, keeping her head bowed as she waited for the queen to speak. "You called for me your highness."_

_The queen walked over to her, watching as the latina flinched with each step she took towards her. She lifted up her chin with her slender pointer finger, "I do not like you."_

_Santana was brave, but she knew when to be scared, and right now was the time. "Im sorry your highness."_

_The queen dropped her hand and turned around distancing herself some from the girl. "Still, I owe you a great form of gratitude for convincing my daughter to forgive me. Despite what I did to you, you still helped me. That is a quality I can admire." She couldn't hold back the small flash of vulnerability she was expressing in front of the help, but she couldn't bare the idea that her little girl might hate her._

"_I would do anything for Brittany and for her happiness."_

_The Queen huffed, "listen if im going to let you stay, your going to have to stop that." She spoke in am unusually unmalicious voice._

"_Stop what?" She asked confused._

"_Those things about you and Brittany, If you keep talking like that your going to make people think your some sort of les..." she really didnt want to say the disgusting word out loud. "Look people will get the wrong... impression about Brittany and about... you. The world is a cruel place, they hang people for much less then that. So just keep those kinds of thoughts and... feelings to yourself/ Understood?"_

_Santana was still a little confused, she still didn't understand what was so wrong, but it sounded as sincere as the Queen has ever spoken to her so she nodded. _

"_Good, now go."_

_The young latina made her way back to the princesses room, stopping just before her door. She looked at the dark oak of the large door, as her mind filled with wild thoughts of what the queen had said to her. 'Hung? What could I do that could possible lead to that? What kind of impression would people get about Brittany? What if I do something and Brittany gets hurt? Maybe that's what Olive was talking about, maybe I care too deeply.'_

_She walked through the door, carefully opening the door and crawling in next to the blond, careful not the wake her._

"_Sanny?" her Sapphire eyes trapped behind sleepy eyelids._

"_Im here Britt-Britt," she said pushing some stray hair off her angelic face._

"_I thought it was a dream."_

_She caressed her cheek, "It wasn't a dream."_

"_Your like my knight and shining armor."_

_Santana smiled, "Yeah, and your my princess."_

_Brittany suddenly frowned, her eyes still closed. "Mommy said one day I will marry a prince."_

_The latinas smile instantly dropped, "Yeah, you will."_

_She let out a small yawn, before snuggling closer to the brunette. "Id rather marry a knight."_

_Santana smiled again, "Go to sleep Britt, you have all the time in the world for that."_

* * *

><p>They lay in a tangled mess of sheets and limbs, neither sure which belonged to who. Santana looked into the eyes of her first and forever love. "God, I don't think you have any idea how much I love you."<p>

Brittany's eyes sparkled with adoration as she moved her head forward to slowly peck perfect plump lips. "I think I have an idea. I love you more then I have ever loved anyone else in this world, and no one could ever love you as much as I do."

Santana raised a brow, "A little cocky aren't we baby."

"It isn't being cocky if you tell the truth," Brittany winked before placing kisses along a tan collarbone. Speaking in between warm kisses. "God... Bless...Low cut...Night gowns."

A chill ran down her spine as Brittany used her teeth to untie the top of her nightgown.

"I have always wanted to try that," she said looking up from her latinas chest.

"Less talk more sweet lady kisses," Santana said flustered.

The blond raised her her eyebrows. "Sweet lady kisses?"

She looked down at her fiance and blushed. _'I cant believe I just called them that out loud.'_

Brittany crawled back up to her face peppering every inch of her hot face with kisses, "I like it, but I thought I was supposed to be the mushy one who made cutesy nicknames."

"Baby," she whined shifting to lean on her elbows. "Its hard to be bad ass when you macking on the twins.

Brittany laughed, "And she's back."

Santana smiled, knowing her blond loved her either way. She watched as her loves face turned from pure joy to a small flash of doubt. "Whats wrong baby?'

"I was just wondering how come you didn't want to do IT last night?" She wished she could pretend like it didn't bother her, but she seemed so interested before when she got all handsy in the castle, but when they finally were alone, with a perfectly good bed, and so in love; Nothing happened.

"Santana could see the wheels turning in the absolute wrong direction in Brittany's head. "Britt-Britt it's not what you think."

"So it's not because you don't find me attractive?"

She couldn't help the obnoxious laugh that escaped her lips. She tried to catch her breath from the truly gut busting laugh she just had. "Seriously Babe? That's what your worried about?"

Brittany turned her head away, upset that she was laughing at her insecurities. "It's not funny."

Santana pulled her chin to face her again, "Baby, you are hands down the most attractive person I have ever laid eyes on, im pretty sure you could grown a uni brow and a big old hairy mole on your face and I still find you the sexiest women alive. I don't think their is anyone who couldn't be attracted to you, as soon as I get home Im writing a law saying that no one can look at you because there will be a Brittany sex riot if I let too many people sneak a peek at my drop dead gorgeous future wife."

Brittany blushed, her whole face turning beet red because of all the compliments.

"Im pretty sure I saw the gayest boy alive checking you out." She watched her fiance laugh the magnificent care free laugh she loved so much. "Yeah, im gonna have to have a talk to Kurt about that, Blaine would be so jealous."

"So why?"

"I just didn't want our first time to be on a boat. I want it to be in our home. I want it to be like our first kiss. I want it to be special."

Brittany smiled before snuggling back up to her latina. "I can still do this though right?" She slipped her hand under Santana's untied nightgown, running her fingers along an erect nipple.

Santana managed to get out a throat, "always."

* * *

><p><strong>A little background from the past, and mushy gushy at the end. Im a little nervous about writing sexy times in the next chapter. It will be my first, but hopefully you guys like it. Hope you liked this chapter, and leave me a review, tell me what you think.<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Till next time! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my readers, bet you thought I'd given up on this story. Sorry about that, I got a little writers block and then life happened, but I am here with an update. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and sent me positive messages about finishing up the story, and I hope this makes up just a bit. It isn't very long, but I figured you guys have been waiting so long that anything is better then nothing. So here we go...**

* * *

><p>"Princesa," a soldier yelled from outside their chambers. "There are boats ahead. They look like Luna boats. "<p>

Santana slid out of her spot next to Brittany, retrieving her pants from the floor. "They are probably reinforcements, send a boat ahead to inform them the war is over."

"Right away Princesa," she heard his feet make there way back up to the deck.

She sat back on the bed to tie up her shoes, her naked breasts rubbing against her slack clad legs. She felt a dainty finger make a trail down her spine, stopping above her pants to continue it's trail back up to her neck.

Brittany sat up, scooting closer placing her knees on either side of her brunnette. She closed her eyes enjoying her fully naked form pressed up against hot flesh. Santana always was a little hotter then she was, it made for sleeping together perfect. She was her own little personal fireplace, always keeping her cold body warm. She could feel Santana automatically push against her to get that much closer.

Smiling Brittany pressed feather light kisses from her shoulder to her ear. She trailed her tongue along the shell of her ear like she knew her latina loved. "Do you have to go?"

Santana looked over her shoulder, into crystal blue eyes, " As much as I would love to just lock myself in here and have my wicked way with you, you know I can't. I have get back out there, and help the men."

Brittany pouted, "I know."

Santana stood up from her spot between creamy thighs, turning to face her pouting blond. She gently pushed the blonde back onto the bed, climbing on top of her. Loving the feel of their breasts pressed up against each other. "The faster we get home, the quicker you gets all up on this."

She swatted the brunettes butt playfully, before gently biting her lip. "Better hurry up then."

Plump lips landed a gentle kiss on a pale nose. "Love you."

"Love you more."

She pulled on her shirt, leaving the blond with a quick, "impossible." Before exiting out the door.

"What's going on," she asked the nearest soldier on deck. Everyone stood still as they looked out at the boats in the distance.

"There is a bad feeling going around, the boats are definitely Luna boats but they bare no island flags."

"Get me a spyglass," the warrior retrieved one from his back pocket.

She looked through it, not sure exactly what to look for, until it appeared. Standing on the deck of one of the mystery boats with a sinister smile on his face.

"Who did we send over there," she watched her boat sail to the others.

The soldier looked at his princesa even more worried than before, "Francisco and about 30 men."

She watched as a boat off to the side, out of Francisco's line of sight prepared a large sling for firing.

"It's an ambush!" she screamed. Tearing her eyes away to look at her men. "Man the boats, fill the slings, and prepare for attack.

She heard the loud sound of large tar and fire covered boulders crashing into wood, yelling and screaming. As she turned she could make out some of her soldiers badly burned bodies littering the water. Santana closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer for her uncle. "We attack upon arrival, no hesitation men these are traitors. Sail out to them."

"Send Cesar to my chamber immediately," she yelled on her way back to the bottom of the boat.

She knocked on each of the couples doors yelling a quick, "my room now."

She busted into her room, searching for her sword.

"San, what's going on? I heard screaming."

"We're under attack," she said calmly as she strapped the sword around her waist.

"By who?" She watched her fiancee ignore her to try to steady her trembling fingers. She rushed over placing her hands on either side of her face. "Who is attacking us?"

She felt her eyes water as she thought of her uncle, "They attacked the boat I sent out early... Francisco was on that boat."

She hugged the latina from behind, before turing her around so she could look at the latinas face. "Oh baby, i'm so sorry. Im sure he is fine, he is so strong. He could survive anything. Who is attacking us though? Elec is dead."

"My cousin. He is after my throne, my abuela's reign is over. I'm the only thing standing in the way of him being king."

Cesar busted in followed by Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn.

"You called for me princesa."

Santana turned her face to wipe her tear stained cheeks. "Cesar I need you to take the princess and my friends somewhere safe. It's too dangerous here."

"No," Brittany yelled. "I'm not leaving you again."

Completely ignoring her blond, "Take one of the boats and head back to Dashania. Stay in the caves."

"With all do respect I should be here, my leg is fine."

"I have no doubts you are capable of fighting, that is why i'm sending you with them. I trust no one else with their safety."

Cesar nodded.

She turned back around to face Brittany, " You're going to get on that boat Brittany."

"No."

"Its not a request."

It happened so fast she had no time to react as she felt the sting of a slap across her cheek.

Kurt gasped in the background.

Brittany placed her hand on the opposite cheek to turn mocha eyes back to hers, "I am not one of your soldiers that you can just command Santana, I'm your fiancee. Your equal. Okay?"

Santana nodded, still in slight shock.

"I'm not going anywhere, understand?"

She nodded again obediently.

Santana turned to face her friends. "Cesar you're in charge till I get back up there, if everyone else could please leave the room so I can have a word with my fiancee that would be great."

Brittany watched everyone leave the room, missing Kurt whisper, "they're going to have sex now aren't they," and the consecutive, " yes," that followed.

She looked over at her fiancee, "Im sorry about sla..."

The blond couldn't even finish before she was being pushed back, her thighs hitting a chest. Santana wasted no time before lifting her love just the tiniest bit to get her sitting on top of it.

Brittany moaned as lips made their way to her neck, while tan hands mercilessly ripped her nightgown down the middle. Creamy breast falling free from her gowns grips.

Pale fingers gripped raven locks. Santana wrapped her lips around a pink nipple, before trailing kisses down the ripped opening.

Brittany looked down, feeling hot wetness dripping down her stomach. She lifted up the latinas chin, just in time to catch another round of tears. "Baby?"

"I...I just love you so much," Santana rested her head on her exposed chest.

"I know you do baby."

"I don't want anything to happen to you, if I have already lost Francisco, and if i lose you too I will die," the latina whispered into her blonde's cleavage. "I would give him my throne, if it meant no harm would ever come to you."

"You need to be strong, you told me how terrible your cousin was, you can't do that to your people. Besides there is no way to ensure I never get hurt, I could trip and break my neck. What are you going to do, lock me away so I never get hurt."

"No, but-"

"No buts. I meant what I said, we are equals. I'm not that little girl you needed to protect from the big bad world anymore."

Santana looked down quietly, "you're right. I'm sorry."

They turned their heads after a banging started at the door. "Santana the boats are in close distance. "

"Me voy," Brittany wiped away the tear stains adorning her loves face.

"I will be right here when you get back."

Santana placed a kiss on her lips, before turning to leave the room.

Santana stepped past the threshold, coming face to face with her closest friends. "I want you guys to stay here. Leave me with Cesar for a minute, i'm sure Brittany could use the company."

Her four friends scurried into her room, leaving only Cesar.

He knew exactly what she wanted. What she wished she didn't have to say. "She really is your soulmate, she knows exactly how to handle you."

Santana smiled, happy to change the topic for even a second. "She's had years of practice."

Cesar nodded, "I will do whatever I need to, to keep her safe. You have my word."

"I have no doubt in that," she patted his shoulder before exiting the lower level. A heavy weight lifted off her shoulders, knowing her love would be safe.

"Did someone inform the other ships of the ambush?" She asked a nearby warrior.

"Si princesa," he said showing her on a map how they are positioned. "Hector thought it best to come at them head on, since they are already anticipating our arrival. We will use the smaller boats to cover the main ship, before splitting to allow attack."

"Very good."

"PRINCESA!" Another warrior yelled from the front.

"What is it?" She ran over grabbing the spyglass from his hand.

"They are waving a white flag."

She looked sceptically at the white flag being waved in the air. "How can it be they surrender before we have even attacked."

"Maybe they know they won't win."

"It has to be a trick," she looked back at her men. "Prepare for attack men, but do not attack till my command."

"Si princesa!" The men went to work leading their formation.

She watched from her spot as her cousin paced the enemy boat. Her boats cut through open water like butter, and the bodies of her fellow warriors littered the water. She said a little prayer to Sol for each of her fallen men, and this only fueled her anger.

It wasn't till there lying in the cool waters of the ocean floating face down in the water, could she finally feel her anger blaze like the rings of flame on Sol himself. She stopped a young warrior as he was rushing to help man the boat. "Take a crew, one of the smaller ships and retrieve the bodies from the water. Then sail back to Luna. entender?"

He nodded, before running off.

She watched as her men gave the boy questioning looks as one of the smaller boats stopped and turned back.

"Change of plans men," she yelled. Images of her dead uncle floating in the ocean plaguing her memory. "Do you see what he did to our island brothers? Did he show them mercy?"

Eager ears listened to their future queen, "so why should we show them any? How can we forgive these traitors?... Simple, we can not! So men we will not allow them to surrender, we will fight till every traitor is offered the same treatment they offered our brothers! We will fight for La Isla Luna! We will fight!"

She lifted up her fist, "por La Isla Luna!"

* * *

><p>The chants of hundreds of men could be heard from across the waters as each boat repeated the chant in perfect unison. Ricardo could feel the chills make their way up his spine as his cousins boats speedily approached to the music of their doom.<p>

He tried to contain himself as he stopped his pacing to look at his men.

"Looks like they didn't take the bait," a warrior said from next to him.

Ricardo slapped him across the back of the head, "thank you for the obvious idiota."

"Men do you see what we are up against? If we fail we will be ruled for who knows how long by another WOMAN! So we must not only fight, we must win. Win for your future king, for the future of La Isla Sol! Thats right men, no mas de La Isla Luna, Sol is the true island, and I the true heir to the throne."

* * *

><p>The cheering was hesitant, loud, but hesitant, anyone on Santana's ship could hear how unsure their former brothers were.<p>

"They're still Luna people though, even if they made a mistake," Blaine said looking through his spyglass.

Santana stopped her writing to turn around and face her best friend, "Speak frankly Anderson."

Blaine closed his telescope and placed it in his pocket, "I think that these men made a mistake, but that killing them wouldn't be sending the right message."

"And what message should I be sending?" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Acceptance, kindness... forgiveness."

She looked through her own telescope at the faces of her traitorous men, but her men none the less. " What do you suggest?"

He tried hard to hide how proud he was of her, but Santana could still make out the small smile from her peripheral vision. "What do you suggest?"

"Offer a trade?" He said as if it was obvious.

"For my cousin?"

"And for their freedom and loyalty."

"What if it doesn't work, and they use that opportunity to attack us?"

"Do you see their faces, it's going to work. They don't want to do this. Your cousin has fear on his side, but he is no leader."

Santana sighed, she knew this was the right thing to do, but if it failed then the price to pay would be the lives of her men, her friends, her love, and herself. 'This is what Brittany would do, she would give them a chance.'

"Halt the attack!" she yelled to her men, and a chorus of, "halt's" from her men followed.

"Hector take two men and sail out to their ship. Set up a trade, my cousin for their immunity.

"Princesa, but what if he meets us out to the trade and attacks?"

Santana didn't mind being questioned, even as future ruler she liked that her men could speak frankly with her, and that they could come to her with their concerns without fear of being punished. She could not better her home and the lives of her people if they were too afraid to think and speak for themselves.

"He wont, my cousin is a coward. If he thinks that there is any chance that we are going to use this opportunity to attack, then we will put his own men in danger before himself."

"Very well princesa, I will prepare the boat," he bowed before heading towards the small boats. "Los dos vamos, we are heading over for a trade."

Two young warriors without hesitation followed Hector to the boats. Santana watched as they were lowered into the water and then made their way over. One of the younger warriors blew on a horn, the Isla Luna sign of a ceasefire to the enemy.

She looked through her spyglass as her cousin responded with barked orders at his men. Three men stepped into boats and lowered themselves down, neither of which were her cousin. "Is being ruled by a woman so bad, that some of my people would rather be ruled by that!"

"I think it is because of the very opposite actually. I think some men are afraid that a woman with no man behind or in front of her has ruled La Isla Luna better than any man has ever before. They are afraid that their old ways of putting women in the background was a mistake, and that men are incapable of successfully ruling."

"I thought La Isla Luna was better than that," Santana shook her head.

"You must remember that you are relatively new to La Isla. Or home wasn't always this excepting, your great grandfather was a great man, but he wasn't a big enforcer on gender equality. Women were to be respected, but not enough to have opinions that overpower their husbands. It wasn't until your grandfather took the throne after his older brother died in battle that things began to change. Your grandfather was nothing like his other male kin, he was raised almost solely by his mother, who was not the queen."

Santana looked at Blaine in disbelief, "are you telling me that my grandfather was like me? Not of full royal blood?"

Blaine smiled, "I think that is why the Queen is so fond of you. You are the best parts of her late husband and son. Being raised solely by a woman, a working woman, your grandfather knew what it was like to live outside the royal castle walls, to be one of the people, but most importantly he knew what it was like to be raised by a powerful, intelligent, hard working woman. So when he ascended the throne, he searched for the perfect Queen, not someone who would always agree with him, but rather someone who would challenge him, and had an opinion of her own. He changed the way women are treated, and slowly gender equality has seemed like a real shot. It's a battle though, and some are still set in the old ways, and have raised their children to believe in their ways as well."

"We are products of our environment," Santana said quietly.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked not hearing all of what she said.

"My mother. she used to tell me that, when I would ask her why certain people were the way they were," she could hear her mother saying it now. "We can't always blame people for how they act. We are all products of our environment."

"Your mother sounds very wise, I cant wait to meet her someday."

"She is, she would have made a great queen."

Blaine looked back into the telescope, as two boats made their way to each other.

* * *

><p>"Hello Hector," one of the traitors said.<p>

"Gonzalo," Hector said as he slowed the boat to a stop, right along side the enemies boat. "What are you doing hombre? ¿Estás loco?"

"We both know who is the crazy one here, you would fight for that woman? A stranger?"

"Not just a woman Gonzalo, our future Queen!" He said angrily, "you would rather La Isla be run into the ground by that pendejo, all for the sake of our home being run by a man, no excuse me a boy."

"Our rightful king," he argued back.

"Is that the garbage he is feeding you? Do you really believe that if we went into battle right now, that he would think twice about sacrificing all of you for his safety. Once things go south, that boy will leave you behind to die by the hands of your brothers. Does the brotherhood of your people mean nothing?"

"What would you have us do Hector? It is too late, we have chosen our sides. The only thing we can do if fight with honor, and stand behind the one we chose to fight for."

"That's where you are wrong, la princesa is kind and just, she promises to forgive your betrayal in exchange for her cousin. You can come back with us, this doesn't have to end with bloodshed. None of our people should die at the hand of our own brothers."

Gonzalo looked back at the two other men in his boat, who looked just as hopeful as he felt about the proposition. He looked back at Hector, and trusted the honesty in his eyes, "How do I get the others to agree."

"Just be honest with them, and tell them about the deal we made here."

"Very well Hector, I trust you. We accept your trade." He grabbed the oars and they made their way back to Ricardos ship.

"Alright men, lets let the princesa know the good news," he said as he lead his men back to their ship.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Santana asked as Hector and her men headed up the ladder.<p>

"They agreed to the trade, luckily Gonzalo is over there and he is a very good speaker. He will talk the others into agreeing, not that it would take much convincing."

"Look princesa," one of her warriors yelled. "They are back at the ship."

She ran over to him and grabbed the telescope, "let me see."

She watched as the traitors climbed back into the ship from their small boat, she could not hear them, but she could tell that they were trying to convince the others to surrender. They all looked around at each other, needing that one person to agree, so they could all feel safe to do the same. It was an young hefty man who stepped forward first, and like wildfire this spread, until they all stepped forward one by one. Not a single man decided to fight back. Santana watched a small group of them go below deck, and within minutes her cousin was brought up bound and gagged.

"I'd say that was a success," Hector said from next to the princess.

"Let's not get comfortable, this could all be part of his plan." She continued to watch, when suddenly things seemed very strange. Gonzalo and the other men were leading Ricardo to the edge of the ship, facing directly at her. She could barely react before Gonzalo slit his neck wide open. Blood dripping down his chest and staining his white shirt. She gasped as her cousins now lifeless body was shoved over the edge of the boat and into the calm water below.

She looked over at Gonzalo, "It appears our attempts at a peaceful surrender have failed, and it is now time to raise the war flags. Ricardo was an evil weasel, but NO ONE deserves to die like that, and I can not have that poison on our island. So sound the horn, and prepare our men, it is time to end this now."

"Si mi princesa," Hector ran off to deliver the instructions, leaving Santana and Blaine alone at the head of the ship.

"The time of acceptance, kindness, and forgiveness is over for them," she said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story feel free to tell me, it just might make it in. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
